


莱奥梅西是个颜控

by ZhouJinghan



Category: Soccer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhouJinghan/pseuds/ZhouJinghan
Summary: 颜控又自卑的莱奥16岁在英国认识了花花公子克里斯……
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/ Lionel Messi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 莱奥梅西是个颜控

莱奥梅西是个颜控·1

梅西有点自卑这个事实不需要过多解释。十岁出头时开始生长激素不足，让他在运动员群体里亦或心仪的女生面前都有点抬不起头来。对于那时的他来说，球技再高超也抵不上被人嘲笑和看不起带来的伤痛对他自信心的影响。正值青春期，他同队的男生身心都开始飞速成长，看着他们逐渐硬朗的下颚线和高大的身材，表面稚嫩矮小却内心成熟敏感的莱奥逐渐开始对他队友的身材和样貌产生了异样的感情。他本以为他会嫉妒，却发现并不是。那种青涩又陌生的感觉越发强烈，尤其是面对那个从小一起长大的玩伴兼队友，他不仅高大英俊，还勇敢体贴，满足一切莱奥希望自身具有的男性雄风。但是莱奥自己不是这样的，他是被保护的，被体贴的那一方。莱奥心理其实很早熟，他从来不是个傻白甜。这样的感觉在一次平凡无奇的赛后拥抱中再一次升级，身体中流窜的电流让莱奥迅速的退出拥抱的人群回到更衣室羞耻的看着自己身体的反应。

莱奥不知道怎么办，那年他13岁，那个队友叫做阿坤。

这样莫名其妙地熬过了半年，坤入选了英超蓝队的青训营，莱奥则被巴萨看中并被邀请去接受免费治疗和训练。就这样，两个青少年时期最好的朋友在命运的带领下共赴欧洲，却不再朝夕相处。

2003年，莱奥的身体在得到了正确的激素治疗后长高了很多，在普通同龄人群里算是个正常水平。尽管医生表示副作用未知，但莱奥却已经很满意了。那时候他每天训练生活都在一起的队友叫做杰拉德，杰拉德也高大帅气，但是莱奥却总是在他身上看到坤的影子。莱奥想念着坤。在和坤打电话的时候莱奥知道了坤来欧洲之后已经有了好几个女朋友，各个国家各种肤色的女孩都喜欢男子气概的阿坤。酸涩的情绪围绕着莱奥。他虽然看起来人畜无害，但是内心的小心思比谁都多。趁着杰拉德入选英超红队，莱奥打着去找他玩儿的旗号去了英国。实则暗戳戳动着去找阿坤表白（献身）的心思。

初见：2003年冬天

“所以，你自己要去把妹，把你弟弟交给我带？”眼前的男人看起来就觉得高傲自大，但他有这个本钱。他和杰拉德用英语交流，莱奥不太会说，但是还是能听懂一些。

“克里斯，拜托！你现在不是有稳定女友了？叫娜娜还是多多的？她要是知道你还来夜店一定很生气。”杰拉德一脸讨好，却突然话锋一转:“ 你帮我照看莱奥一会儿，我绝对不会说漏嘴我们今晚的事情。”

“你威胁我？”克里斯挑眉道。 

“真的就一会儿！ 莱奥就靠你了！他不会说英语！”看到今晚的心上人挪动了位置，杰拉德急急说完就追向了吧台。

“见色忘友的家伙！”克里斯小声嘟囔了一句，转过头来打量着从夜店偶遇到现在一句话也没说过的莱奥，用西班牙语问到：“你叫莱奥？”

“你会说西班牙语？”莱奥吓了一跳，他听杰拉德说过这个队友是葡萄牙人，算是天性爱玩儿爱疯爱夜店的杰拉德到英超后最玩的来的朋友，两人共同的爱好不言自明，要不也不会今晚在这里碰到，而且看两个人偶遇却不惊讶的样子，铁定都是这里的常客。

“你叫莱奥？”克里斯再次挑眉，用西班牙语重复了一次他的问题。

“莱奥，莱昂内尔安德烈斯梅西。”

“OKOK，莱奥就可以了。”克里斯明显没什么聊天的欲望，他看了一眼手机，拿过了桌子上的酒单开始打量，“你喝什么？”他问莱奥。

“我不喝酒。我的医生说我最好不要喝酒。”说完莱奥就后悔了，他不该告诉克里斯自己的医生这句话，他不喜欢别人来追问‘什么医生’‘你生什么病了’这些细节。可是他太紧张了，好久没和陌生人说话了，还是在语言不通的环境里，更何况他从前都是早睡的，现在这个点儿他已经困的神智不清了。

反正眼前的男人是那么好看，就算他问的话我也不介意，莱奥想。

“Fine.”克里斯打了个响指，对赶来的服务员说：“两杯橙汁，谢谢。”

“？”

“明天有训练，这么晚了我也不喝酒了。”克里斯看到莱奥漏出困惑的表情，“还是说，你要喝纯牛奶？”

“不不！”莱奥被逗笑了，他习惯性地抿着嘴笑：“橙汁，橙汁就好。”

————

“FXXK！”克里斯突然骂了脏话，莱奥顺着他的目光看过去，只见一个妙龄女郎踩着恨天高踏进了夜店大门，环顾四周，似乎在找人。“女人果然都是麻烦！”

克里斯飞快的掏出钱包，扔下一张20英镑的现金在桌子上。

“怎么了？”莱奥听不懂克里斯刚才骂了句什么，只是凭感觉觉得出事儿了。

“Oh FXXK！忘了还有你这个小麻烦！”克里斯的大脑飞快地运转着，突然拉起莱奥的手，用西语说：“跟我走！”

“橙汁……？”莱奥困惑地看着空空的桌子上一张现金，还没问完就差点被克里斯拉了一个跟头，两个人慌慌张张地逃跑了。

克里斯熟练地从夜店后门来到了停车场，两个人来到了一辆红色的跑车前，克里斯按开了车门，“上车！”他示意莱奥坐在副驾驶的位置。

虽然一头雾水，但是莱奥还是照做了。两个人坐在跑车里，克里斯打开车子，把暖风打开，继而转头侦查着四周，得出了两个人暂时安全的结论，又将头转向了莱奥，解释道：“你刚才看到了吧，那个西班牙裔女生，妮娜，是个麻烦，就是那种，缠着你的那种，你懂吧？”或许他的西语也没那么好，说不了很精准的词汇。

“……不……”莱奥停顿了一会儿，他完全没有这方面的经验，“女朋友吗？”他试探着问道。

“算是，是过？”克里斯努力让莱奥理解着，“哎呀反正就是个麻烦！你住在哪里？我送你回家！你和皮克那家伙说一下，别让他以为我把你卖掉了。”

“我住在杰拉德家。但是我没有钥匙，也没有英国能用的手机。”这大概是他说出的第一句完整的话？莱奥想到。

“呼……”克里斯努力平复着自己，正想问莱奥要不要回到夜店等杰拉德接他，可是又想到莱奥不会说英语，如果错过了杰拉德可就不好办了。

这时，车门突然被拉开了。

“什么鬼！”克里斯看着车门外站着的满面怒容的妮娜，又转过头看了看因为车外的冷气涌进来而抱住自己赤裸双臂的莱奥——他们跑出来的太急，外套都落在夜店的衣帽间了，现在两个人都只穿一件短袖T恤。克里斯从驾驶座迈出去，关上车门。砰的一声，暖意回来了，莱奥放下手臂，透过车窗看着站在外面的克里斯。

“这是怎么回事？”妮娜率先发问。莱奥才发现原来女孩是说西班牙语的。

“什么怎么回事！你怎么找到这里来的？”克里斯说话的时候微小的身体语言和外面瑟瑟的冷风一起带动着T恤的底部，莱奥坐在底盘低矮的跑车里，刚好能看到被掀起的T恤下面整齐的腹肌。克里斯的裤子不是低腰的，所以数不清八块还是六块，也看不到人鱼线。

“这你不用管！我们不是说好没有夜店！没有一夜情了吗！这是怎么回事！”妮娜指着车里的莱奥问到。

克里斯翻了个白眼，做了个抬头望天的动作表示无语：“我再说一次。我们他妈的睡了几次！但是这不代表我们结婚了！不要再缠着我了！你到底要我怎么做才能放过我？”莱奥看到他的下颚和脖子再到宽宽的肩膀练成的线条，是他梦寐以求的刚毅的男人味。

“我要你只属于我！但现在这明显是不可能的了。”妮娜又歪头看了一眼车里的莱奥继续说，“我以为你只喜欢性感型的，没想到清纯型的你也玩儿。他成年了吗？小心是蓝队派来的间谍，和他睡了之后告你。”克里斯握紧拳头在克制自己不要太大声吼引来太多人，这让他的手臂绷紧了，莱奥可以看到短袖下遮不住的肌肉，没有纠结在一起的肌肉块，而是流线型的手臂，上面的筋络在暗夜的衬托下看不清楚，更添一份朦胧，十分养眼。莱奥忍不住摸了摸自己的上臂。

“求你了，我们结束了。你到底要什么？新款包包？跑车？还是现金支票？”克里斯一定是个没耐心的人。莱奥想到，如果是他，面对这样一个性感尤物对自己死心塌地，他一定会好好珍惜的。

“我要什么？我告诉你我要什么！”妮娜把她的香奈儿包换到另一只手，扬起右手，响亮的拍在了克里斯的左脸上，“现在我们完蛋了！带着你的小男朋友上床去吧！我等着看他告你强暴的新闻！”

克里斯抬起头，强压住怒气，挤出一个坏坏的微笑，“我这方面玩的野不是一天两天了，大家不是都知道吗。没那么容易被告，放心吧。”他转过身做出要拉开车门的动作，却转为倚在车身上，“现在，你可以消失了吗？还是要我帮你叫车？”莱奥看到他长长的腿，说不出的羡慕。现在是冬天，可是克里斯穿了一条看起来就是牌子货的高尔夫短裤，长度到膝盖上面一公尺左右，漏出的小腿修长健壮，让莱奥禁不住幻想被裤子遮住的部分是怎样一番美景。

“不用了。谢谢你。”妮娜擦了擦眼泪，转身离开前淡淡地说：“我会想你的。”

“……”克里斯最后翻了个白眼。挑眉示意妮娜是离开的时候了。莱奥开始担心他年纪轻轻就会开始长抬头纹，在一张这么英俊帅气的脸上，抬头纹该是多么的煞风景啊。

“嘶～”克里斯拉开车门，又飞快地关上，对着车里的镜子检查着自己的嘴角，“还好没有破，我刚才都尝到血的味道了。”莱奥尴尬地不知道该说什么，他看到克里斯光滑的胳膊上被冷风激的起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，默默地把空调调高了几度。这个人怎么一点都觉得尴尬呢？  
“不用，我不冷。”克里斯说着又把空调拧回了刚才舒适的温度，他拿出手机，看到上面的短信，滑了几下，烦躁地把手机放下，说：“杰拉德今晚走运了，你要和我回家了。你不介意吧？还是你要住酒店？”

“不……不介意。”莱奥十分感激，他不想住酒店，每次和客房服务的人打电话点东西简直是对他最大的折磨，“谢……谢谢你！”

“刚才吓到你了？”克里斯发动了车子，一边开出停车场一边说道，“我家不远的，大概二十分钟就到了。”

“没事……没事。你……你没事吧？”莱奥恨死自己的舌头了，为什么突然开始打结了呢。

“我？我没事啊。”克里斯摸了摸鼻子，“那个，你别信她说的话，我，我，不是那样的人。”

莱奥被他难得一见的窘迫逗得忘记了紧张，说：“不是什么样的人？和未成年男生上床还是夜夜风流？”

“……”克里斯明显没想到看起来老实巴交的莱奥能说出这样怼到他说不出话的句子，只好蔫蔫地小声答道，“就，都不是，你这个只喝橙汁的小屁孩懂什么。”

“我明年6月就17岁了。”莱奥看着克里斯专注开车的侧脸，心里想：长得帅的人开跑车都是单手吗？

“哦好极了，记得再过一年提醒我和你上床。”克里斯连头都没转，又恢复到夜店里那个高傲冷漠的样子，欠揍极了。

莱奥猜不透克里斯现在的心情。就只是转过头看着窗外的景色。车子路过红队的主场，莱奥的眼睛亮了一下：杰拉德带他来参观过，但他还没正式看过比赛就是了。

“这是红队吗？”莱奥问到，“蓝队在哪儿？”他突然记起他此行的目的：来找他的坤。可是现在来了英国几天了，他还没告诉坤他来了的事情。

“？你是蓝队的球迷吗？”克里斯又挑眉了，他自己一定知道他挑眉的样子帅气极了！

“我……我不是，我的好朋友在蓝队。我是来找他的。”莱奥吞吞吐吐的说到。

“好朋友？”克里斯一边开车一边聊天有点精力不集中，只是重复着莱奥的话。

“我……他……我们都是阿根廷人，来欧洲踢球的。所以是好朋友。他叫阿坤—阿圭罗。你听说过他吗？”说到自己的祖国，足球和好友，莱奥好像有了无尽的话题，话突然多了起来。

“哈哈，阿圭罗！我当然听说过，我们在赛场上还见过呢。”克里斯笑起来的样子很真诚，“到了！”说话间克里斯位于球场旁边的公寓就到了。他也是刚来这座城市不久，没有买房子，而是租住在这个豪华公寓楼的顶层。

车子缓缓地开到地下停车场。莱奥跟着克里斯下了车，上了电梯，进到了克里斯的家。

“就，不算乱吧？”克里斯默默把几双散乱在门廊的鞋子摆在鞋架上。

“嗯，还算整洁。”莱奥打量着宽阔的客厅，开放式厨房的水池里有几个碗和一个锅——这人居然还会做饭。

“快脱了鞋，光脚进来就可以了。”克里斯已经往客厅走去了。莱奥赶紧踢掉了他的鞋子，也进了客厅。

克里斯继续说到：“快凌晨一点了。我明天还要训练。今天就不陪你玩儿了。”他招手引着梅西去了一间卧室，“你就睡在这儿吧。希望你不认床。牙刷……睡衣……睡裤……浴巾……都是干净的，浴室和洗手间就在房间里，就是那个门。”他一边说话一边把东西都拿出来放在床上，又给莱奥指了指浴室的方向，“还有，这个是灯的开关，这个是控制温度的，你可以自己调。”

“哦……”莱奥只是傻傻的答道。

“阿对！橙汁！冰箱里有纯牛奶，也有橙汁，你想喝的话自己随便哦。”克里斯说完就出去了。莱奥瞪着眼睛还是不敢相信今晚发生的一切：其实也没发生什么啦……只是他太没见过市面了。

直到隐隐传出的水声才让莱奥意识到他要洗澡休息了。他也飞快地洗了澡，擦干自己，睡裤太长，他穿上之后走路不方便，干脆就穿了克里斯给他的睡衣（也遮住了一半的大腿）和内裤——为什么这家伙的衣服毛巾都是香香的呢？沐浴露倒是最基础的香型，要不他真要怀疑这家伙有问题了。

想到克里斯说可以喝牛奶，莱奥忍不住打开了卧室的门，准备去厨房拿牛奶喝。客厅旁边的浴室正传出吹风机吹头发的声音，莱奥看到克里斯把客厅的沙发打开了，变成了沙发床，上面放着一套被子和枕头。正在奇怪，客厅旁边的浴室门打开了，克里斯把浴巾围在腰上，挡住重点部位，手里还拿着一条小毛巾，转身把小毛巾扔在了浴室的地上，一回身，正好看到了莱奥目不转睛地盯着他看。克里斯早就习惯男男女女被自己的脸蛋或者身材吸引，倒是不觉得奇怪，只是问：“这么晚了，在这里傻站着做什么呢？”

“我……牛奶……”莱奥结结巴巴的回答到，“你……你要睡在客厅吗？”他问完才觉得不妥，克里斯把他安排在卧室了，他现在的意思难道要克里斯和他一起睡卧室吗！莱奥又在心里懊恼自己不会说话起来。

“我明早要早起健身，要用的健身器材在这里。所以不好意思让你睡客厅。”克里斯没往歪处想，指了指刚才莱奥没注意到的角落，“这个公寓本来还有两个小卧室，也被我改成健身房了。”说完他耸了耸肩膀，“这个意大利沙发很舒服的，而且本来买的也是沙发床，偶尔也要用一次嘛。”

莱奥张了张嘴没说出话来，他突然想到克里斯的那些“一夜情”，难道他们都是在克里斯自己的主卧里做那个？难道这就是为什么克里斯的房间里的东西都是香香的吗？那他今晚可能要失眠了。他想问的，可是又觉得太私密了，所以不知道怎么张口。

他又想到阿坤在电话里和自己说的那些女朋友。从未更强烈过的酸涩感涌上了莱奥的胸口：所以克里斯是个风流种，阿坤有各式各样的女朋友，杰拉德不用说，估计已经在天上人间了，只有自己还是个小处男。他打定主意决定这周必须要见到阿坤，是死是活他一定要得到结果。

当晚，本以为想着克里斯在这张床上和别的女人翻云覆雨会让自己很难入眠，但是床上并没有什么刺激着莱奥敏感的嗅觉神经的味道。他很快睡着了。

醒来的时候克里斯已经早锻炼结束，在吃早饭了。

“早上好，杰拉德的小老弟。已经快9点了。”克里斯一早起来又是一副欠揍的样子。

“对我来说算早的了。”莱奥光着脚走进厨房，问道“还有什么我能吃的吗？我饿了。”

“在烤箱里，我给你多做了一份早饭。怕冷掉了。”克里斯说话间已经吃完了。他站起来把自己的碗盘拿到厨房，加上昨晚躺在水池里的厨具，克里斯一起把他们冲一冲放在洗碗机里待洗。

“现在不是冬歇期吗？为什么你还要训练？”莱奥把餐盘拿出来，坐在桌子前，准备尝尝克里斯的手艺。

“我自己的训练，不是全队的那种。还有，杰拉德在问你，你要我怎么告诉他。”  
“啊……”莱奥吃了一口吐司，“他可以来你家接我？或者我可以用你的手机给他打电话吗？”

“其实……”克里斯看起来有点犹豫，却还是从客厅的柜子里拿出一部手机，“这个手机可以送给你。是英国的手机号码，全球通话，话费还有很多。”

“哇！”莱奥被突如其来，超出预料的好意惊呆了。还没来得及说话，就被克里斯打断了：“你别多想，这个手机和号码都是新的。就……上个月蓝莓不是出了那种黑白同款的手机嘛，我就买了两个，没想到还没送出去……就算是昨晚吓到你的补偿了？”

“你要和我用黑白同款的手机？”莱奥知道这种手机叫做情侣机，但估计克里斯的西班牙语词汇水平说不出这个单词。

“不要算了，反正也没多少钱，我扔掉就好了。”克里斯又要开始翻白眼，莱奥赶在他之前说：“我要！我不介意！而且我下周就要回西班牙了。这个手机算你借我的，我会还给你的。”

克里斯挑眉。

“真的！我确定！谢谢！”

克里斯放下他的眉毛。

莱奥笑了一下。

克里斯把手机放在饭桌上，说：“我要去体育馆训练了。你慢慢吃，吃完把盘子放在水池里就可以了。走的时候记得关门。”

“好。”

“再见，莱奥。”

“再见！”

克里斯关上门的一刹那，莱奥才反应过来他的‘再见’是那么的敷衍，按照之前的对话，他今天就要离开这个房子了。而且可能再也不会回来了。

‘啊……他好帅啊……’莱奥花痴地想，‘比阿坤呢？’他不知道，阿坤是他从小长大的好朋友，在他心里是有加成的。莱奥拿起克里斯留下的手机，是黑款，一般男人不都喜欢自己留着黑款吗？他打开手机，打开通讯录，看到里面贴心的输入了杰拉德的联系方式。还有一个号码？莱奥轻轻念出来：  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，罗纳尔多”


	2. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·2

莱奥梅西是个颜控·2

再见面：2003年12月31日

大街小巷到处都在放着今年的神曲Cry Me A River, 酒吧和夜店人满为患。克里斯完成了今天的训练，但是还是觉得不太满意。他的健身教练放假了，不好打扰。他自己就总是给自己加任务。在再做一组仰卧起坐还是去酒吧找个好伴儿度过今晚的选择中，克里斯选择了前者。他把瑜伽垫打开，手机却在这时不合时宜地响了起来。

‘如果是杰拉德要找我去夜店我就告诉他我晚点过去，要是韦恩那小子还是算了，他选的夜店都无聊透了’这样想着，克里斯拿起手机，却看到来电显示是“失联”一周的小个子：莱奥。

“Hello！”

“克里斯？”

“Yup！怎么了？”

“可以来接我吗？ 。”

“Alright，你在哪儿？”

“上次的酒吧。”

克里斯心慌慌的，他挂了电话，拿上外套，赶忙开车赶去了上次他遇见莱奥的酒吧。

他到酒吧的时候莱奥一个人坐在桌旁，面前摆了两杯橙汁。他自己面前的那一杯已经快喝完了。

“莱奥？”克斯斯希望他点的只是普通橙汁，而不是加了酒的mimosa。

“我在这儿。”莱奥的声音听起来还算清晰，不是神智不清的样子。

“所以？发生什么了？”

“……”

“你让我来接你？你要去哪儿？”

“……”

“什么都不说？那我们先离开这里？一会儿跨年的时候这里会很疯狂。”克里斯伸手去拉莱奥，莱奥倒是没有抗拒，只是小声说：“……橙汁”

“天啊，橙汁？！我家有。很多。”克里斯想到莱奥可能还没付钱，从钱包里抽出一张纸币扔在桌子上。拉着莱奥走了，莱奥临走时还抓起了他放在邻座的双肩背。

两个人又坐上了第一次相遇时克里斯开的跑车。这次却一路无言。尤其是莱奥，只是一直看着窗外的风景。路过红队主场的时候，莱奥的眼里几乎泛起了泪光，但是没有泪流出来。‘谢天谢地’克里斯想。

“到家了。”克里斯拉开了自家公寓的大门，“进来。”

“谢谢。”莱奥蹬掉自己的鞋子。

“你的橙汁。”克里斯从冰箱拿出大瓶装的橙汁，倒进玻璃杯里，放在客厅的桌子上。

“……”

“你不想说话也没关系。点头或者摇头告诉我，你还要住在卧室吗？”

点头。

克里斯消失了大概两分钟，回来的时候说：“睡衣毛巾都是新的，在床上了。”

“你对谁都这样好吗？”莱奥还是站在门口。

“我想我是个好人？”克里斯挑眉，用开玩笑的口吻说。

莱奥不做声，默默地走进了卧室。

克里斯摇了摇头，准备做完剩下的一组仰卧起坐之后洗洗睡觉了。

半夜。

跨年夜的烟花有点吵，克里斯睡的不算深。一个小个子鬼鬼祟祟地坐到他床前面的时候他立刻就发觉了。

“又要喝牛奶？”他不睁眼也知道莱奥被吓得哆嗦了一下。

“……”

“你的橙汁还在桌子上。”

“……我睡不着”

“Fine……”克里斯说着掀开被子坐起身来，和莱奥面对面，“我能做点什么？”

“可以……可以？……”莱奥说不出他想要什么。黑暗中，克里斯英俊的脸突然凑过来，好像他能通过嗅觉知道莱奥想要什么。

“要我吗？”

“什么？”其实克里斯猜对了。但是莱奥习惯了自己的清纯人设，还是假装没听懂。

“跨年夜送货上门，你让我这个好人也很难不想歪哦莱奥。”

“我……”莱奥刚要说什么，被克里斯手上的动作吓得说不出话来。

“要我吗？”克里斯又问了一次，只是这次他拉着莱奥的手按在了自己的裆部。

在骂他耍流氓还是诚实点头之间犹豫了一秒，莱奥选择了后者。

“上来。”克里斯拍拍自己的大腿，莱奥把小腿也放在了床上，立起膝盖，爬到克里斯身边。

“不是这样。”克里斯转了个方向，他现在靠在沙发的靠背上，长腿在拉开的沙发床上伸直，打开成一个引人遐想的角度。把莱奥拉到自己腿边，“坐到我腿上。”

克里斯穿了一条棉质的睡裤，上面被顶出一个高耸的立体的形状。

“不要，太快了。”莱奥拒绝，眼神却离不开克里斯的裤裆。

“哼，”克里斯轻笑了一声，“我不是要现在操你。先上来。”

莱奥只好分开腿，跪坐在克里斯大腿根部，面对着克里斯，臀部感受着克里斯的隆起，那么硬，隔着裤子也能感觉到炙热的温度甚至是表面的脉络。莱奥情不自禁的蹭了一下。那个大家伙抖了一下，似乎又涨大了一圈。克里斯伸手固定住莱奥。  
“别动，一会儿你吃不消。”

“我……”莱奥的眼神躲闪，却没有要下去的动作。“我本来要去表白，可是他要结婚了。”

“嘘，别说这些。”克里斯制止了莱奥煞风景的发言，可是却敏锐地捕捉到莱奥用了男性的他。“没人教你在床上不要提别人吗？”

“没有……”

“那有人在床上这样摸过你吗？”克里斯的手从莱奥的睡衣下摆伸进去，宽厚的两只手掌沿着莱奥的锁骨，乳尖，一直摸到肚脐附近，又转到背后。

莱奥感觉到自己也有抬头的迹象，说话声音已经开始颤栗：“没……没有。”

“那这样呢？”克里斯一只手留在莱奥的后背，另一只手转回来隔着莱奥的内裤玩弄着他的私处。先撸两下莱奥的下体，又轻揉他的蛋蛋，然后用指尖在敏感的头部打圈圈。

“唔……”莱奥咬住嘴唇不让呻吟溢出来，说不出别的话，只能摇摇头。

“哈～好玩儿，呼……”克里斯也被莱奥纯情的反应撩起了更厉害的欲望。他探头用牙齿轻轻咬了莱奥的耳垂，然后用舌头勾画着莱奥耳朵的形状，还模仿着性交的样子一下一下向耳朵眼儿里舔。

“就……就直接操我就好，啊……”莱奥受不了他的温存，他是舒服的，但这快感让他有点尴尬，他以前都只是靠自己的双手的。现在的莱奥只想要个痛快，而不是这份缓慢的痛苦。

“哈，刚才是谁说太快了。”克里斯看着逐渐漏出原型的莱奥，嘴上和手上的动作却没停下。他拍拍莱奥圆润的臀部，“从我腿上下来，躺在床上。”

莱奥照做，不用提醒地打开了双腿躺在床上。

克里斯觉得他猴急的样子可爱极了。却故意逗他，拍开了他想脱下内裤的手，自己跪在莱奥双腿之间接近脚的位置，俯下身。

“啊……哈～”莱奥发出不成调的呻吟，情不自禁的抬手挡住自己的眼睛，好像看不见的话克里斯就没有用双手抚摸，揉捏着他的腰侧；没有用唇舌隔着内裤逗弄着他已经完全变硬的老二；没有用舌尖戳着他的会阴，让底裤变湿；没有挑起底裤裤腰上的皮筋让自己的小家伙漏出头来，然后松手让皮筋弹到自己那根东西上，正中头部。莱奥唔的一声，用尽全身的力气没让自己当场射出来。

克里斯稍稍抬头，又马上埋了下去，用舌尖舔舐着莱奥漏出内裤的部位，一直到被内裤遮盖住的底部。

莱奥很快觉得内裤湿湿地覆盖着自己很不舒服，扭动着想要自己扒下这块碍事的白布。

恍惚之间，莱奥好像觉得自己后穴都变湿了，他已经不能分辨是克里斯的口水从外部染湿了他的小穴，还是自己竟像个女孩儿一样从内部分泌出了润滑液迎接即将到来的庞然大物。

“别急。”克里斯再一次制止莱奥的双手，制止了他挺胯的暗示:“我突然想到家里没有套套和润滑油。我先让你爽一次。”

“？”莱奥都快产生耳鸣了，克里斯说的长句子甚至没有完全理解。他现在回撤自己的胳膊，用小臂把自己的上半身支撑起来，只看了一眼就再也移不开眼睛：克里斯扒下了自己的内裤，将自己的家伙整根含进了口中。莱奥是个小个子，他的家伙也不算大，甚至在同等身材的人里都算比较清秀可爱的。没有乱七八糟的纹路和异味，甚至周围毛发也不浓密，勃起的时候也不会让克里斯的唇舌感到太大的压力。克里斯专心的在吞吐的同时还兼顾着用灵活的舌尖照顾着小莱奥最敏感的伞顶，舔过小孔的时候使坏地用舌尖轻骚，将小莱奥完全吞下的时候则用力吮吸。

没几分钟，莱奥在咬着嘴唇都控制不住的呻吟中释放了。

克里斯经验丰富的及时向后退了，没有吃到莱奥的精液，但还是被射在了脸上。

“你还不赖。”克里斯一边抽纸擦着自己脸上的白液，一边坏笑着说：“你知道你一直在拉我的头发吗？”

莱奥还是放空的状态，摇了摇头。

“现在先不管我的发型了。到我了。你坐到边上来。”克里斯不管莱奥还无力的双腿，自行站到了地上。莱奥懵懵地按照指示，像平常坐沙发一样坐在沙发床的边缘。只是因为克里斯将沙发拉宽变成了沙发床，他没有靠背可靠。但是克里斯也没打算让他后靠。

克里斯朝他走了一步。他傲人的家伙就在莱奥面前，“张嘴。”克里斯居高临下地说。  
“啊……”莱奥不禁发出看牙医时张大嘴的声音，又惹来克里斯一阵轻笑，他说：“别咬我，用嘴唇包住牙齿。”边说边插进去了一半左右，莱奥并不觉得难受。

“嘶～”克里斯发出了舒服的声音，他前后摆动着胯部，这样不需要没经验的莱奥做什么，他就能享受到抽插的快感。

“唔……”嘴里塞着东西的莱奥感到口水要流下来了，可是又不能关上嘴巴，发出了矛盾的嘤咛。

“没事儿，继续。”克里斯一只手抚摸上莱奥的头发，又插进去了一部分。现在只有一个大拇指的长度不在莱奥嘴里了。莱奥的喉咙感觉到了压力，他有点顾不上克里斯说的嘴唇包裹着牙齿的事情了。

“啊赫！”克里斯小声叫了一声，“不要咬我。你的牙很尖。”莱奥赶紧用上全部的注意力包裹住自己的牙齿，“自己试着动一下头，配合我。”

“唔唔……”莱奥自己也不知道自己在说什么，太艰难了。那个东西太粗太长，已经要戳进他的喉咙里了。他做不来！气急败坏的莱奥轻轻地咬了克里斯下体一下，得到了克里斯报复性的一顶，差点干呕。

到莱奥觉得嘴唇和舌头要麻木的时候，克里斯突然加快了律动的速度，同是男人的莱奥大概知道这是什么预兆，他拼尽全力吞的更深，分泌唾液让克里斯更爽。

克里斯最后一下全部冲了进来，莱奥紧闭双眼，双手紧紧握拳才抑制住自己一口咬下去的冲动。喷涌出来的精液让莱奥低下头，双手撑在沙发上干呕了起来。

“给。”克里斯一只手用纸擦试着自己的兄弟上残余的液体，另一只手给莱奥递了几张纸。  
“谢谢。”莱奥用还没缓过来的舌头僵硬的说着。他擦了擦自己的嘴角，其实没什么东西，大部分他已经不小心咽下去了，小部分他吐出来了。

克里斯走到饭桌前拿起桌子上本来给莱奥到的橙汁咕噜噜地喝了一通。莱奥还是坐在刚才给克里斯口交的位置上。仰头看着克里斯雕塑般的身材。修剪过脚趾甲的形状好看的脚；腿脚交接处稍嫌细弱的脚踝；修长有力的双腿，大腿上的肌肉和小腿流畅的线条配合完美。还半硬着的性器现在垂头在他的腿间，臀部的曲线挺翘，人鱼线，腹肌，手臂，脖子，一切都那么好看，更不用说那张闪光吸睛的脸，一双如星月般明亮的棕色的大眼睛。莱奥开始自卑起来。

“你没事吧？”看到莱奥呆呆的样子，克里斯问道，“没那么糟吧？我感觉挺爽的。可惜家里没套套，要不让你更爽。”  
‘他坏死了！才不是好人！’莱奥想着，话却已经先一步问出口了，“家里怎么没套套？用光了？”

“明天去买。”克里斯没告诉莱奥自己一般都是去酒店开房的，所以套套在车里，他怕这个小个子开始觉得自己是特殊的，然后又变成下一个妮娜。 

“明天再说吧。”莱奥打了一个哈欠，克里斯拎着他去刷了牙，自己洗了脸，两个人还是一个在客厅，一个在卧室，睡下了。


	3. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·2·3

莱奥梅西是个颜控·3

2004年1月1日

克里斯早睡早起的习惯不会因为过节就改变。他简单的洗漱运动了之后做了早饭，双人份。吃完自己的一份之后本来想叫莱奥起床的，走到门口却听到了阿根廷口音厚重的西班牙语说话声，似乎在打电话？克里斯继续走近两步。

“没有，我没有不高兴。我为你高兴。”

“……”

“嗯嗯是的只是太突然了。没想到。你什么时候认识的她？”

“……”

“哈哈是啊，她爸爸是我们看成上帝一样的偶像。我也不敢相信你居然要娶他的女儿了。你们要公开举行婚礼吗？”

“……”

“好的……好的，放心。也祝你新年快乐！”

“……”

“不用不用！”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“OKOK，还是爱你，就这样，拜拜”

克里斯大概猜到这是莱奥昨晚的说的“自己要表白可对方却要结婚了”的那位男他。可是是谁要娶什么“上帝的女儿”？什么叫上帝的女儿？正思索着，他听到门内的脚步声由远及近地走来，自认为没做什么亏心事的克里斯突然心虚起来，他大步溜走，在门被打开之前钻进了一个小卧室改装的健身房里。直到听到莱奥在客厅喊克里斯你在吗的声音，才假装刚健身完的样子走去了客厅。

一个早上，两个人各怀心事。莱奥吃完早饭，乖巧地把餐盘收到洗碗机里。找到正在洗手间对着自己的头发较劲的克里斯——他想把自己的卷发全部缕直放到后面，可是又想在额前留下几溜儿微卷的头发。

“谢谢你的手机！帮大忙了。我要回西班牙了。手机还给你吧。”

“？你要回去了？”

“嗯，球队1月4号就要开始训练了。队医想尽早见到我。”

“……好吧，训练重要。手机你拿着吧，万一在车站或者机场要用呢。”

“好。谢谢你。”

克里斯和莱奥一起定了机票，送莱奥到了机场。莱奥本来以为克里斯会把他放在航站楼门口就留开的，可是克里斯开到了机场的地下停车场。

“你要停在这里？这里一小时要25英镑哎！”

“小事儿，我怕你不会托运和值机。”

莱奥想说他可以的，他去年就一个人从阿根廷飞到欧洲了。但却点了点头，  
办好了一切手续，两个人走向安检口，克里斯突然问：“你在巴萨青训？”

莱奥木讷地点点头。

克里斯继续说：“那你加油训练。我们在赛场上见。”

莱奥还是没说什么，心头却有一股暖流流过。那时候他已经听闻克里斯的大名，知道红队捡到了这个脚法花里胡哨却未来大有前途的宝，可是自己却还是个无名之辈，虽然自己对自己的球技充满了自信，可是风云变化，谁知道一年后，两年后的自己会在哪里呢？克里斯可能永远也不知道他无心的一句“赛场上见”给那时候看不清自己未来的莱奥带来了多大的鼓励和信心。16岁的莱奥默默下定决心，他要更加努力的训练，积极治疗，有一天要站在和克里斯一样高的级别和他对视。

2004年两个人几乎断了联系，只有屈指可数的几次短信联系。莱奥入选巴萨一线队，虽然是个替补，但是也迎来了自己的首秀。04年春天，还不到20岁的阿圭罗公布了自己的婚讯，和阿根廷足球传奇马拉多纳的女儿宣布订婚。克里斯把新闻标题复制下来发给了莱奥，附带了一行问号。

莱奥回复说【就是他。】

阿圭罗定于盛夏的婚礼还没到来，莱奥的17岁生日到了。莱奥给克里斯发了自己生日蛋糕和上面插着的17字样的蜡烛。

克里斯回复说【生日快乐】。

克里斯的比赛莱奥都会看，偶尔暗自嘲笑克里斯急于秀脚法而丢掉了进球的良机。却每每沉醉于克里斯的盛世美颜不能自拔。他太喜欢这个男生进球后张开双手自信的笑容了，就算输球后哭泣的样子也很可爱，不包括欧洲杯在家门口输给希腊后趴在草皮上哭到颤抖的那次。莱奥想着，摇摇头甩掉突然涌出来的奇奇怪怪的类似母爱的感觉。

2004年冬天，蓝队和红队的德比。两队均各取一场。第二场结束之后克里斯私下找到阿奎罗交换了球衣，发了照片给莱奥：

【下次见面送给你】

【你觉得我没有嘛？】

【这个有他的汗味在上面，你寂寞的时候可以抱着哭。】

【滚。】

同时，莱奥的另一部手机收到了阿圭罗的短信：

【今天红队的那个臭屁自恋狂找我交换球衣了，害怕。】

莱奥很久没抱着手机在床上笑成一团了。他想了想还是善良的没有把短信转发给克里斯。那时候还没有截图功能，要不然他一定保存下来。

这几乎就是2004年两个人全部的联系。那些真的让莱奥感到异国他乡无依无靠的夜晚，如果只是情绪上的，他会和小罗聊聊天烤烤肉；如果是身体上的欲望燃烧，莱奥总是想着克里斯的样子用手给自己解决，更羞于启齿的是他偶尔会想象到妮娜和自己在床上，甚至偶尔会在脑海里想象克里斯和妮娜做那个的样子。这些羞羞的画面每次都让莱奥很快的射出来，软下去，比洗冷水澡还管用。阿圭罗的样子在这些香艳想象中出现的次数越来越少了。

2004年跨年夜，两个人各怀鬼胎，谁都没理谁。莱奥倒是从杰拉德发给他的彩信里看到了克里斯的身影。图片里克里斯只露出了半张脸，嘟嘴叼着吸管好像在往杯子里吐泡泡，看起来无聊极了。照片里还有一个看起来年轻却已经秃顶的胖子，莱奥认出来他是韦恩鲁尼，也是克里斯的队友。果不其然一行人又去酒吧了。

皮克配文【朋友选的新酒吧，还不错。】

【看得出来。】莱奥一边笑一边回复道，想了想，他又加了一句【祝你和朋友们新年快乐。】

不用想也知道宿醉了的杰拉德却难得的在午夜前就回复道【你也是。】

电视里的倒计时和窗外的烟花让莱奥放下手机，已经是2005年了。


	4. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·4

莱奥梅西是个颜控·4

2005年1月 冬歇期

莱奥一个人在巴塞罗那，因为还要接受激素治疗，他没办法回到南美老家。刚打完针他总是有点晕，莱奥已经习惯了。孤独寂寞冷的一个人在青训宿舍里，翻出手机，忐忑了好久，莱奥决定再一次放下他高冷清高的人设，给克里斯发短信【放假好无聊。】

对方秒回【杰拉德这个假期回巴塞罗那老家。】

【你呢？】

【我在加练。】

【？那怎么回复这么快？】

【我在加练的间隙。】

【……好吧。】莱奥能看到对方不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

莱奥觉得自己是不是也该自己给自己加点训练量。他放下手机，晃晃悠悠的还没走到训练场，就在路过食堂的时候改变了主意。

饱餐了一顿，莱奥打着饱嗝想着就这样回去继续躺着也太不好意思了。因为本来是想着跑跑步运动运动的，他也没有穿外套，现在吃完饭从暖气十足的食堂走出来，莱奥感觉有点冷，还晕。

他继续走到训练场，是一个相对小的训练场，并不是巴塞罗那的正式比赛场地。拉了拉筋，莱奥打算慢走两圈消消食。巴塞罗那的冬天也不会下雪，但是莱奥却觉得很冷，他抬头望了望天，阴阴的，云被风吹着，跑动的飞快。莱奥突然一阵眩晕，然后就没有意识了。

“莱奥？”他恍惚间竟然听到有人在叫他，可是头还是晕晕的，不想睁眼。他皱了一下眉头。

“莱奥？你能听到？”那个人开始摇他。好烦！莱奥继续皱眉头，语意不详地嗯了一声。

“莱奥，睁开眼睛，看一看。别吓我。”各种知觉陆续恢复，他能听到周围哗啦啦的雨声，但是却好像不在自己身边。抱着自己身体摇晃的一双臂膀很强壮，挨着他皮肤的衣服却是湿湿的。

“唔……”他又发出了一次细小的声音，头还是疼，但是他强迫自己睁开眼睛。一张帅气的脸庞映入眼帘——一定是我在做梦——莱奥这样想着，又闭上了眼睛。

“莱奥？？你看到我了吗？”克里斯焦急的加大了摇晃他的力度。

“好了——”莱奥感到自己能控制自己的身体了，他伸手试图固定住自己的头：“别摇了，晕。”

克里斯听闻，赶紧调整了姿势，他自己坐起来，把莱奥的身体也小心地扶起来，让莱奥可以依在他怀里：“吓死我了。你可算醒了。”

“还是不想睁眼。”莱奥半闭着眼睛说。

“没事。杰拉德去找医生了，应该很快就过来了。”克里斯顺手拨开莱奥快挡住眼睛的一缕头帘。

“你们为什么在这儿？”莱奥喜欢克里斯温柔的声音从他的上方传来，现在的克里斯一点都不欠揍，可爱极了。

“杰拉德回老家度假，说要请我见识一下西班牙美女”克里斯说的很慢，“今天他说要去你宿舍找你给你个惊喜，顺便带我参观巴萨。我就来了。没想到美女没见到，惊喜也没有，就走到这里的时候看到你晕倒在球场中间，还下着雨。”

莱奥还没缓过来的脑子还是转了一会儿才完全听明白这段话。克里斯的话提醒他他被淋透了，今年的冬天特别冷，气温接近零度，莱奥打了个哆嗦。

“你坐起来。”克里斯轻轻推了他一下，“我们坐到长椅上去。”

莱奥这时才睁开眼睛，举目四望，发现他们正坐在教练席的地上，头上是个棚子，所以不会再淋雨了。可是他已经从里到外湿透了。克里斯先扶着他移动到长椅的一端，让莱奥自己靠着侧面的塑料墙壁，然后脱下自己的外套——他穿了一件黑色长款风衣，外面是皮革的质地，里面是舒适的棉柔感，领子上有一圈绿色夹着红色的颜色条。克里斯把夹克里面朝上铺在长椅上。然后向莱奥移动。

“你都湿透了。把T恤脱了。”克里斯开始继续脱衣服。他的外套里面穿着一件精致的长袖衬衫，衬衫里面还有一件纯白的男士短袖，起个内衣的作用。莱奥迷迷糊糊地在克里斯的帮助下卸下了身上湿透了的衣裤，克里斯飞快地给他套上自己的白短袖，短袖对莱奥很长，完全遮盖住莱奥的隐私部位还有富余。克里斯自己穿回长袖衬衫，扶着莱奥让他坐在自己铺好的外套上，蹲下身子除掉莱奥的鞋袜，“把腿放上来。”

莱奥把腿放到风衣上，克里斯在离他脚远的一侧面对莱奥跨坐在长椅上，附身把风衣卷起来包裹住莱奥的整个腿部和双脚。一只手在莱奥的腋下，一只手从莱奥的侧面环住他，莱奥透过薄薄的衬衫感觉到克里斯身上散发出来的热气，像只寻求热源的小动物一样主动地倚偎了过去。

克里斯看得出来他十分舒服，还是逗他：“现在舒服了？”

全身上下只穿着一件过长的，属于克里斯的白色短袖，坐在克里斯的外套上，被外套包裹住整个下半个身体，还被克里斯的双臂包围，靠在克里斯胸口的被暖意和安全感包围的莱奥老实地点了点头。克里斯甚至还贴心的用自己仅剩的衬衫给莱奥擦了擦头发。

“怎么就晕倒了呢？杰拉德也太不靠谱了，怎么还不回来……”克里斯小声嘟嚷着，保持着拥住莱奥的姿势，从裤兜里拿出手机用短信告诉杰拉德莱奥醒过来了的消息，顺便问他到哪里了。

“克里斯……”莱奥也小声嘟囔道。

“嗯？我在。”

“没事，就是叫叫你。”

“嗯，我在啊。”莱奥还有些疲惫，在温暖舒适的环境里，他悄悄闭上眼脸，听着棚子外面哗啦啦的雨声，竟感觉有几分享受。

莱奥感觉自己都小睡了一觉，已经有足够的精力自己走回宿舍的时候，杰拉德带着医生赶来了。没有救护车，谢天谢地。莱奥怕死杰拉德这个抓马的性格了。

医生开着他的私家车，和同样开着自己的车的杰拉德一前一后停在了训练场边上。克里斯并没有放开莱奥的意思。

医生先过来询问了一些基本的问题，简单地用手感受了一下莱奥的心跳和呼吸频率，然后说要带莱奥去医院做一些其他检查。

“问题严重吗？”克里斯焦急地问。

“目前看起来没有大碍，但是突然晕倒这种事情，还是需要一些必要检查才能得出结论。”

“好的。坐您的车走吗？”

“目前看来不需要救护车。”

克里斯点点头，看向怀里的莱奥：“你自己走还是我抱你过去？”

莱奥当然选择了自己走。走的时候顺走了克里斯的风衣。

杰拉德则全程一言不发地用一脸“我看穿你们了”的表情站在一旁。

“我回酒店换个衣服，然后我们去吃饭？”克里斯率先打破了沉默。

“可以啊，我没怎么湿，先送你回酒店，然后在楼下等你喽。”杰拉德迅速跟上了话题，并没有开始一个可能会让人尴尬的话题。

“多谢帅哥。”克里斯还给出一枚wink，成功收获皮克一记肘击。

傍晚的时候雨停了。克里斯结束了皮导游带领下的观光，吃完饭洗完澡，再次拒绝了皮克邀请自己去他家住的建议，一个人坐在酒店的大床上抠脚。想了想，他掏出手机，给那个小个子发了条短信：

【身体好点没？】本来想俏皮地加上一句“不是什么绝症吧”又担心真的检查出绝症的莱奥伤心，所以没有加上这句。

【我好了。你来我宿舍找我好不好？我当面和你说。】

【你让我去哪儿我就要去哪里。我是你的司机吗？】克里斯其实不介意，就是想逗逗他。显然他也不知道自己以后确实是个司机命。

【那我坐公交去你的酒店找你好了。】小骗子一点都不真诚，他连地址都没问过！

【算了吧。我过去。】克里斯还记着皮克带他去过一次的莱奥宿舍，他在巴塞罗那机场租了个敞篷跑车，当然不是为了在夜店装X，只为了方便。他本来打算今晚要在酒店健身房锻炼身体的，但是决定从莱奥宿舍回来再继续。小个子今天都晕倒了，总不可能是叫他过去做那事儿的，对吧？

克里斯敲门后门很快打开了。这是他第一次见到宿舍的内部。单人间，不大不小，床在房间的一头，靠着窗户，另一头是一个简易厨房，中间是餐桌，还有一个旧旧的小沙发算是隔断了卧室区和厨房区。主体就一个房间，还有一扇小门，里面是卫生间和浴室。

“不错啊，单人间。”克里斯称赞道。

“我也是升入一线队才搬来这里的。”莱奥之前已经把沙发上堆着的脏衣服扔到筐里了，现在无事可干地搓搓手，干巴巴地说道。

“等你成为首发主力的时候就可以搬出去自己住了。”

“这里挺好的……”哦冷场了，该死的！莱奥的舌头在嘴里转动着不知道该继续说点什么。

克里斯倒是已经自己挂好外套——他又换了一件米白色的短款夹克——脱掉了鞋子，准备走进来。

“啊啊不用拖鞋的！”莱奥想说可能他的地板会弄脏克里斯的袜子。克里斯满不在乎地耸耸肩，但是穿着袜子走了进来。莱奥发现他的鞋和袜子上也都有那个红配绿的图案。

“你要和我当面说什么？”克里斯不用招呼，坐在了沙发上，甚至还像主人一样和莱奥招了招手，让他也坐下说话。

“我怕吓到你……我已经够奇怪的了。”莱奥有点犹豫，但还是开口了，“我，我大概十岁的时候，被查出生长激素不足，可是我老家那边的医院不太好，错过了最佳治疗时间，一直到马上十四岁的时候，才来西班牙治疗。可是因为已经年纪很大了，医生只能用更多更大剂量的药物，所以也会有更大的副作用。”

“什么不足？”克里斯的西班牙语水平还听不懂很多专业词汇。

“生长——激素。就是身体里一种让你长高个子的东西。”

“唔，懂了，生长激素”克里斯和他重复了一次，“你晕倒就是因为这个，什么作用来着？”

“副作用。”莱奥赶忙说，“医生说，现在也不能确定。因为我现在长大了，身体分泌各种激素的比重变了。所以可能以前的计量不那么合适了，要调整。”

“……”克里斯有几个词听不太明白，但这段话的意思是理解的。他听着这个不善言辞的人说起自己的病来突然变得很专业，不由得有几分同情，同是足球运动员，他不能想象如果自己得了这种几乎对职业生涯盼了死刑的病会怎么样面对。但他没有表示他的怜悯，只是说：“那你现在感觉怎么样？”

“现在没什么感觉了，就，正常了。”莱奥向克里斯展示着自己的胳膊腿儿都能正常活动了，“医生也说指标正常。”

“我……我被杰拉德逼着看了你的几场比赛”克里斯说，“真看不出来你在接受这样，这样的，治疗。你踢的很棒，不出几年就会差不多赶上我的水平了。”

“多谢你的夸奖。我也看了你的”相比之下莱奥真诚的多，“你也不赖。”

莱奥起身从床头柜的抽屉里翻出一个相册，克里斯打开，里面是莱奥在阿根廷踢球的照片。有和看起来严厉的父亲和慈祥的母亲的家庭合影，更多的是和队友们在一起的，随着年龄的增长，莱奥在同龄人里确实矮下去了一截，“哪个是阿奎罗？”

“这个，这个，还有这个。”莱奥一连翻了几页，每张照片上都有他和阿坤，他心里又不是滋味起来。

“Well，你真幸运，我要是把前任们的照片做成相册，估计一面一个人，也得至少两本儿了。”他做好准备迎接莱奥笑着打出的拳头。

莱奥却只是笑着说：“第一，阿坤不是我的前任，我们只是朋友。第二，一夜情对象不算前任。”

“Wow，‘只是朋友～’”克里斯挑眉重复道，“第一，你现在说话有点娜娜的味道了。第二，你这个小处男根本不懂怎么算前任。”

“第一，你在讽刺我是个婊子？第二，你怎么知道我还是个小处男？”莱奥不怯场地怼了回去。

这个看起来小怂包的小孩儿两次三番的让克里斯刮目相看了，球场上下都是，“在一起的叫娜娜的女孩儿多了，保不齐有几个是呢。”他瞟了一眼身子侧倚在沙发靠背，一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿戳在地上，胳膊肘儿撑在沙发背顶部，手支着头的莱奥，“至于你是不是处男——”他突然发力，向莱奥扑去，莱奥被他按住肩膀向后倒在沙发上动弹不得，“试试就知道了。”

“哈哈，快松手！！”莱奥笑得厉害，试图咯吱克里斯让他放开，却看到克里斯一挑眉，莱奥知道自己要大事不妙，“哈哈哈哈哈～啊！痒！不要！别挠我了！放开！哈哈哈～啊～”

“叫叔叔。”

“不要～呼～哈哈哈哈”莱奥试着左右翻动自己的身体逃离克里斯的魔爪，却没有效果。

“那我更用力喽”克里斯说着听起来色情的话，手上果然加快了频率咯吱着莱奥的嘎吱窝，“说，你是不是个处男！”

“我！！我是哈哈哈哈！快停，痒死了，哈哈，我是。”莱奥受不了使坏的克里斯，无奈的承认了事实，克里斯暂胜，放开莱奥前突然低头在他脸侧亲了一口。

克里斯晚上就回酒店加练去了，走的时候并没说下次什么时候见面之类的话。莱奥有点失落，抱着他的被子和枕头，决定在有克里斯气味的沙发上睡一晚，顺便打个飞机什么的。

冬歇期过后两个人都忙极了。又恢复了偶尔的短信联系。


	5. 莱奥梅西是个颜控

莱奥梅西是个颜控·5  
2005年5月1日 

莱奥虽然还是个替补，但是他今天打进了自己在巴萨也是西甲的第一球！莱奥兴奋极了！比赛结束后小罗请客，梅西和同队有空的队友们一起去吃了烤肉，幸福感爆棚。

回家之后莱奥的手机收到了很多短信，他一一回复。直到快十一点了他依然扶着肚子在打饱嗝儿的时候才想起来自己的另一个手机。他从抽屉里翻出黑色的蓝莓手机，打开，没有任何未读消息或者未接电话。

【你看今天巴萨的联赛了吗？？？我进球了！！】莱奥按完发送才懊恼地觉得自己应该让克里斯先说出‘恭喜你’或者至少应该等他问‘怎么了’再告诉他这个好消息。

莱奥快睡着克里斯也没回复，他睡前又加了一条：

【进球给的奖金好丰盛，下次请你吃饭！！！】

他抱着手机睡着了。

克里斯第二天上午才回复他：

【不错。继续加油。攒着你的奖金学学自己开车吧。】

莱奥不理他。

2005年6月24日 

【我18岁了！！】

【生日快乐。】

【不用担心被告了！！！】

【看来你还是个处男】

【我下周有假期，去找你玩呀？】

【好】

但是莱奥的英国之行没有成。他得到通知自己入选了世青赛阵营，要赴荷兰参加阿根廷国家队的集训。他发短信告诉克里斯这个消息，克里斯表示理解，还告诉他为国家队征战和在俱乐部踢球会有不一样的感觉。莱奥不知道该说什么。

克里斯没经历过他的过往：他的祖国没有能力或者说不愿意提供足够的资源给自己治病，是另一个国家救了自己，救了自己的职业生涯，可以说给了自己重生的机会。自己已经十八岁了，在西甲有了进球，才第一次入选国家队，身边的很多人都是16岁甚至更小就入选了。莱奥的自卑感让他有些酸涩。

【我不觉得为阿根廷踢球我会感到骄傲。可以选择的话我宁愿为西班牙效力。】莱奥赌气这样和克里斯说到。

【别说这样的话。你得试一试才知道。你要让阿奎罗看不起你吗？】莱奥看到短信，学着克里斯的样子翻了个白眼。

隔周的周一，莱奥受到了西班牙移民局官员的会见，对方诚邀他加入西班牙国籍代表西班牙参赛。莱奥拒绝了——并不是说因为克里斯说了什么他才这样做。他知道就算没有克里斯他还是会拒绝。他也不知道为什么，作为一个少小离家的人，他没有感受过祖国太多的好处，但他对祖国却依旧热爱。这份热爱给日后的他带来了无尽的痛苦和折磨，但那都是后话了。

2005年8月底

冠军！金靴！最佳射手！一项集体最高荣誉和两项个人大奖让莱奥深切理解了克里斯说的‘不一样的感觉’是什么意思！他兴奋地给克里斯发了短信：

【看了我的比赛吗？？？】

【首秀太逊了吧。一分钟就被红牌罚下。后面的比赛都没看了。】

【骗人！！你一定看了！！】

【反正就记住你肘击对手了。】

【我不管，快夸我！】

阿根廷国家队的比赛意味着和阿坤朝夕相处。就算阿圭罗已经要结婚了也不影响比赛期间两个人做室友。现在比赛结束了，结局圆满，阿根廷的年轻球员们除了拿到了一笔奖金，也都有大概一周的奖励假期。阿圭罗问莱奥假期打算怎么过？他们对荷兰这个国家都没什么特殊的感情，不到一周的时间回南美也不现实，选择大概就是一起去西班牙玩或者去英国。阿圭罗提出莱奥还没见过自己现居英国的未婚妻简妮，莱奥一百个不想，但是实在想不到自己有什么理由不见一见最好的朋友的未婚妻，而且是他们这一代孩子从小的偶像的女儿，于是就同意了。

有钱了，两个人买了从荷兰直飞英国的头等舱。阿圭罗带莱奥在蓝队附近逛了逛，吃了地道的南美食（烤）物（肉），两个人三天胖了五磅。第四天也是计划在英国的最后一个晚上，阿圭罗说简妮晚上想去酒吧，莱奥一千个不想去，但是又因为找不到拒绝的理由所以同意了。

到酒吧的时候时间还早，酒吧不很吵闹。简妮来的时候居然还带了另一个女孩，也是西班牙裔，莱奥猜到这两口子的意思：这是要给自己介绍对象。可是！他内向！他害羞！他不喜欢相亲！更何况这个女孩虽然身材不错，长腿大胸翘臀，但是脸不是莱奥喜欢的类型。这次莱奥内心的不愿意达到了顶峰，他借口上厕所，给克里斯发了短信：

【我在蓝队旁边的酒吧。可以来救我吗？？阿坤要给我介绍女朋友。】

【挺好的啊】

【我不要！！！】莱奥想了想，又加了一条全是感叹号的短信表达自己求救的意愿。【！！！！！！求你了！！！！！我叫你叔叔！！！！】

【酒吧叫什么名字？】

【我不知道……在蓝队主场旁边】

【蓝队旁边有他妈的至少一百间酒吧。】

【你等一下】莱奥立马溜出厕所，悄悄跑到酒吧外面看了一眼招牌，然后发给克里斯。

看了看时间，莱奥灰溜溜地回到了卡座。

“莱奥！！怎么从正门回来了！”阿圭罗已经点好了一些前菜。两个女生正叽叽喳喳地议论着什么自己听不见也听不懂的话题。

“我……我迷路了……”莱奥假装看菜单，掩饰着自己的谎言。阿圭罗凑到他耳边小声说：“刚才简妮还以为你对朱莉亚不满意呢。”莱奥因为阿圭罗凑到自己耳边的热气红了脸。阿圭罗以为自己的提点有了作用，满意地转过头调大音量开玩笑道：“莱奥就是这样，从小他就爱迷路。你们想听个他在阿根廷迷路的故事吗？噢上帝，我可以讲到天亮了。”

莱奥一边吸着果啤，一边听着阿坤和两位女士侃大山，讲着他们小时候的糗事，自己不时还得发出配合的笑或者点头，一边在心里想着为什么克里斯还不来救场。按照阿坤的性格，莱奥怀疑他连酒店房间都替自己和这位朱莉亚订好了。

正当莱奥马上要被绝望淹没的时候，克里斯仿佛骑着白马一样从天而降了。

“Oh My Gosh！看看是谁在这里，我在蓝队的朋友！”克里斯演的好像真的一样，莱奥咬紧了嘴里的吸管不让自己笑出声来。

阿圭罗一脸见鬼的表情，但还是维持着最基本的体面，“呃……罗纳尔多？你怎么……到这里了？”

“叫我克里斯就可以了。这附近一直是我活动的地盘嘛，今晚刚好在这里遇见你们，真是有缘分。阿坤，不给介绍一下嘛？”阿圭罗听到克里斯叫自己阿坤的时候茫然地睁大了眼睛，莱奥仿佛可以听到他的大脑在高速运转搜索着自己什么时候和克里斯这么熟悉了。脑补的那个大脑运转的画面让他没忍住，一口果啤呛住了。

“咳咳……”他很快用纸巾掩住了嘴巴，阿坤拍了拍他的后背，说：“OK……所以这个喝果啤都会呛到的是我们阿根廷的小天才，莱奥.梅西，现在在巴塞罗那踢球。”阿坤又介绍了两位女士给克里斯。

克里斯绅士地先和女士们握了手，简单拥抱，并真诚地，准确地按照她们的特点对她们进行了赞美，两位女士都满意地笑起来。

“梅西。”克里斯转向莱奥，郑重的伸出手，“克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多，很高兴认识你。”

“嗨罗纳尔多。”莱奥假模假样地握了握他的手。克里斯的样子认真极了。还有这个男人眼睛里真的有星星啊！！！

“希望以后赛场上见。”附加一个Wink。莱奥愣住了。罗纳尔多居然没有冷场，继续对阿圭罗说：“虽说这附近我都熟悉，但是这家酒吧真是第一次来，有什么推荐的嘛？”

“ummmm……”阿圭罗在厚脸皮这件事上显然不是克里斯的对手，“酒的话这里的鸡尾酒都不错啦，菜的话……”

克里斯什么时候坐下的没人清楚，最后的结果是五个人畅聊到接近凌晨一点。两位女士都喝的有点高，阿圭罗自己也喝了不少，但是鉴于酒量不错，还是清醒的。克里斯只在一开始喝了少量的啤酒，所以还是正常的状态。

“Oh s**t!”阿圭罗突然说，“莱奥你早班飞机。我们得赶紧回去了。克里斯，你也早点回家吧。”

“阿坤，谢谢你的好意我的朋友。要不你送两位女士回去，我可以把莱奥送回去？”

“哦真的吗？可以这样麻烦你吗我的朋友？”

“哦我的朋友！你忘了我们是交换过球衣的情谊吗？我乐意之至。”

“那我就不推辞了。多谢你了！”

阿圭罗一行三人和莱奥克里斯在停车场分开了。

一滴酒没蘸的莱奥现在觉得自己有种微醺的感觉。低着头假装自己也喝多了，一路无言的跟着克里斯找到了他的跑车——今天不是红色那辆了。

“上车。”车锁啪地一声弹开的声音吓了莱奥一跳。他沉默地打开车门，坐到副驾驶上。

“阿圭罗家？”克里斯问道，莱奥以为他在问坤家的地址，克里斯却继续说道，“还是我家？”

“……”莱奥抿紧了嘴唇。

“或者你直接去机场？”

“不要！”莱奥脱口而出，“你家！”

克里斯噗嗤一下笑出来，莱奥才知道他刚才板着脸的严肃样子是逗自己的，克里斯说：“那还不快发短信告诉我们的好朋友‘今晚不住他家了，去他家拿完行李就去机场’了？”

“你哪儿来那么多鬼点子？这都想好了。”

“你发短信给我求救的时候我正要坐最后一组放松训练。没做成。”克里斯发动汽车，“你要补偿我。”

“我……我怎么补偿你？”莱奥又沉浸在自己内向害羞的人设中装听不懂。

“你可以和我睡。”克里斯目视前方，一边单手开跑车一边耍流氓的样子帅极了，莱奥不由自主地点了点头，并暗自决定自己有钱了也要去买克里斯衣袖下漏出的那款腕表，他不戴出去，那太招摇，他只想收藏。只听克里斯继续说道：“也可以让我见识一下你任意球的绝技，梅西。”

“我就知道你看了我的比赛！罗纳尔多！”

在那个GPS不发达的年代，一个路痴莱奥带着从没去过阿圭罗家的克里斯，花费了一个多小时才找到本应20分钟路程的目的地。心急如焚地收拾好行李（并不多就是了），莱奥把钥匙放在茶几上。匆匆跑下楼，又坐回克里斯的跑车里。

“Well，四点了。”克里斯抬了抬手腕漏出一款带有王冠图案的腕表，“你的飞机几点的？”

“7点……”莱奥困过劲儿了，大脑现在很清醒，飞快地说“但我会改签，我不要现在去机场。”他很坚定。

“有和医生的预约或者集训吗？”

“没，我还有三天假期。什么任务都没有的那种。”

“好极了。”克里斯好像还想说什么，但他没说话。莱奥也没问，他现在只关心一会儿在克里斯家会发生什么。

“去洗澡。”克里斯把钥匙挂在墙上，简单地说。

“然后呢？”莱奥紧跟着问。

“？”克里斯正在拖鞋，所以现在的姿势让他比莱奥矮一点，他抬头挑眉看着莱奥，“睡觉。我的亲亲宝贝。我们有他妈的三天时间。我现在困死了。”

“闭嘴，我才不是他妈的亲亲宝贝。”

“你是个欲求不满的小麻烦。”克里斯脱了鞋，迈开长腿，径直走进主卧里。

“不是你说要我补偿你的嘛……”莱奥小声嘟囔了一句，克里斯背对着他，他知道克里斯翻了个大大的白眼。

“牛奶和橙汁冰箱里应该都有。你自便。浴巾牙刷准备好了。晚安，小麻烦。”

莱奥吐了吐舌头，洗了澡，翻出自己的内裤，睡衣和睡裤，刚躺在克里斯的大床上，却突然改变了注意。

他蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅，克里斯只是简单的冲洗，现在早已收拾妥当躺下了。莱奥悄悄地躺在克里斯旁边。客厅的空调温度很低，莱奥自己抱住了自己的胳膊，却不想走。

他真的困了，即使头发还没干，空调又太冷，他的眼皮也已经开始打架了，所以他不知道克里斯长腿迈过他下了沙发，从卧室给他拿了一床被子和枕头，轻轻地抬起他的头让他枕好，又小心的打开被子仔细地给他盖好，最后还把空调调高了两度。他就是这样，敏感和迟钝的结合体，甚至第二天起床他都没发现沙发床上的物品变多了，克里斯自己也不会说就是了。


	6. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·6

莱奥梅西是个颜控·6

2005年8月底的某一天

鉴于凌晨四点才睡下，莱奥揉着眼睛起床的时候已经中午了。克里斯果然不在身边了。莱奥在桌子上发现了小纸条：

【饭在烤箱里。我有训练，下午回家给你做晚饭。】

唔，所以吃完午饭睡个回笼觉就能吃到晚饭了。莱奥摸着自己的肚皮想着。

晚上。

“牛排……”莱奥嘟囔道，“好香……”

“天啊，你真是阿根廷的小天才。”克里斯站在桌子边看着还没睁眼却被肉香唤醒的莱奥，“这个梦里闻香识肉的天赋简直百年一遇。”

“真的是牛排？”莱奥闻言一下醒了过来，“哦太棒了！我还以为是做梦呢。这两天吃烤肉吃多了，好久没吃煎牛排了。好想念。”

“你是吃完午饭一直睡到现在？”

“没有！”莱奥下意识地狡辩后想了一下，才确定自己没撒谎，“我吃完午饭有把碗洗了。”说完莫名地心虚是怎么回事。

好在克里斯没有跟他计较，只是挑了挑眉，“哇哦，多么辛苦的劳动。快来吃牛排犒劳一下自己。”

“Steak”莱奥突然说出了牛排的英文，经过这一年，他能说几句最基本的英文。

“嗯哼”克里斯赞赏道，用英文问，“你的牛排要怎么做呢先生”

“……”莱奥努力思考着，“Medium?”(五分熟)

“真棒莱奥！”克里斯先把沙拉端上了桌，问：“这个怎么说？”

“打死我也不吃的草”西班牙语。

“Wrong answer!”克里斯轻轻打了他屁股一下以示惩罚“叫做Salad”。

“是‘毒药’的意思？”莱奥成功逗笑了克里斯。

晚饭后克里斯把餐具放到洗碗机里，然后带莱奥更细致地参观了一下自己的公寓。然后就把自己关到健身房里做今晚的最后一组训练去了。

莱奥无事可做，看了一会儿电视，听到被改成健身房的小卧室的传来开花洒的声音，他咬了咬嘴唇。犹豫了三秒，莱奥放下遥控器，向小卧室的浴室走去。

轻轻推一下小卧室的门，门没锁。打开门，水声一下变得更清晰了。莱奥站在浴室前面又犹豫了三秒，一不做二不休，他推开了浴室的门。

这间浴室没有浴缸，只是用简单的玻璃墙分出了如厕区和淋浴区。推门进来的他似乎吓了正在洗澡的克里斯一跳。

“莱奥？”克里斯身上还有泡沫，他好想摸一摸，吹一吹，“你怎么进来了？怎么了吗？”

“……”莱奥不说话，他麻利地脱了上衣，开始脱短裤。他要在克里斯身上的泡泡全被冲走之前进去，“想和你一起洗。”他简单地解释道，拉开玻璃门，站到水下。

“天啊莱奥！”这个小浴室挤他们两个男人真的费劲，但他还是往靠近花洒的地方退了一步，“大浴室里的浴缸不好吗……”

“我等不及了。”莱奥诚实地回答，他伸手摸到了克里斯身上残留的最后一点泡泡，很满足。

“哼……欲求不满的小麻烦。”克里斯把他拉近了点儿，让水完全打湿他的头发，然后放了洗发水在上面，帮他抓出泡泡，“但我们还是要去床上做那事儿。还是你想在这里？不是不行，就是确实太挤了。”

“床上。”莱奥在头皮上抓了两下，和克里斯交换位置来到水下，把泡沫冲干净，继续说，“我想在床上。”

“嗯，毕竟是第一次的小处男。”克里斯上下打量着他，“阿圭罗还没得手，对吧？”

“上帝啊克里斯！”莱奥不可置信的说，“他去年就订婚了！”

“谁说人结婚后就不能干别人了？”克里斯听起来理直气壮极了。

“……”莱奥学着克里斯的样子翻了个白眼，“阿坤是个好人，克里斯。和你不一样。”

“也不一定。”克里斯耸耸肩，“我把你教的技术成熟后说不定他会愿意和你试试。”

“技术成熟。”莱奥笑了一下，“那我该叫你教练吗？”

“克里斯就好。”克里斯说，“但真的，你别不信，这事儿也要讲究配合的。”

“哈哈”莱奥再次被克里斯用足球术语形容做爱逗笑了，“沐浴露呢？”

“在这儿，白色的这瓶。”克里斯伸手越过莱奥到挂在花洒上的架子上拿过来了沐浴露，却没给莱奥，“我帮你涂。”他关掉水，说的不容拒绝，莱奥也没想拒绝。

莱奥陷入了沉默，紧张又期待。克里斯打开盖子，将沐浴露倒在手心里，两只手搓出泡泡。

“是你喜欢的味道吗？”克里斯从他的肩膀开始，一只手在他的胸前，一只手在他的背后打着泡泡。

“嗯……”莱奥说完才想起嗅了嗅，是很普通的敏感肌沐浴露的奶香。克里斯的手在他的身体两侧，他配合地稍稍抬起胳膊，这个动作已经用尽了他全部的力气，他说不出什么别的话。

“别紧张莱奥。”克里斯已经把他的上半身擦满了沐浴露，又倒了一些在手心，“我很温柔的。”他继续说道。

“嗯……温柔点儿。”莱奥楠楠道。克里斯单膝跪在浴室的地上，他配合地抬起脚，克里斯从脚开始把泡泡放到他的脚踝，小腿，膝盖，然后克里斯站起身来，又倒了一小坨沐浴液在手心，揉搓，起泡。

“我可以吗？”克里斯的手在莱奥的大腿附近停下了，问道。

“……”莱奥咽了咽口水，却没说出什么，点了点头。  
得到允许的克里斯用双手沿着莱奥的大腿上到了他的隐私部位，“腿分开点。”他命令道。莱奥听话的跟着做了。克里斯两只手一前一后给小莱奥和两瓣水蜜桃涂上了泡泡。

“再分开点儿。”克里斯说着离莱奥近了一步，用自己的腰部蹭了莱奥一下。莱奥低头看到已经起反应的小克里斯，红着脸又把腿分得更开。

克里斯呼了一口气克制自己，他耐心的继续给莱奥涂着沐浴液。一只手撑开臀瓣，另一只手上下在他的臀缝里两个来回 。

“好了。”克里斯的呼吸也粗重起来。他再把水打开。尽管克里斯并没有下流地乱摸他的洞口或者睾丸，但莱奥还是硬了起来。克里斯帮他一起，两个人手忙脚乱地冲洗干净身上的泡沫。

“过来。”克里斯从卫生间的小柜子上拿出一条浴巾递给莱奥，“先大概擦擦，然后跟我到卧室去。”莱奥看到过克里斯在主卧卫生间的各种瓶瓶罐罐，他在心里发誓要是克里斯这个大鸡蛋还有心思护肤他就要，就要……他也想不到。

幸好克里斯也没这个心思。

两个人来到卧室，克里斯打开门，让莱奥进去，然后自己跟进去，关上门，直接把莱奥压倒在大床上。

“头发……”莱奥的头发还有点滴水。

“不用管。”克里斯的语速快极了，“一会儿你就顾不上了。”他分开莱奥的两条腿，自己的下半部分身体卡在莱奥两腿中间，趴在莱奥身上，在莱奥的脸上乱亲着，却不触碰他的嘴唇。两个人的勃起互相摩擦，莱奥觉得自己的被压在下面硌的有点难受，伸手调整了一下阴茎的位置，缩手的时候被克里斯一把抓住了，“继续摸。”克里斯说着稍稍抬起身给了莱奥一点空间。

“我不要……不要摸。不要前戏。”莱奥强迫自己不再害羞，他坚定地看着克里斯，“我等不及了，我要你进来，越快越好。”

“你确定？”克里斯这么说着，却伸手去拿放在床头柜里的润滑油。莱奥在他动作间看到他竖起靠在肚皮上的家伙已经涨大到接近肚脐的位置了。

“嗯。快点儿。”莱奥催促道。

“好吧。腿打开。”克里斯边说边帮莱奥立起膝盖，分开两条腿，露出莱奥的隐秘之地，“会有点奇怪，尤其是我手指伸进去的时候。你忍一下。”克里斯着急却打不开润滑油，情急之下用牙撕开了上面的塑封。

“唔……”莱奥小声喘息着。克里斯一只手给他打着飞机，一只手来到臀缝里，用一个手指上下找着入口，并在入口周围徘徊。莱奥强迫自己把腿分得更开。

“放松……莱奥，放松。乖。”克里斯慢慢把中指试着往莱奥的小洞里送去。涂满润滑油的一根手指并不让莱奥难受，只是他太紧张了，条件反射般的缩紧了洞口。

“莱奥，这样不行，你得放松。深呼吸试试。”克里斯循循诱导，莱奥轻轻地吸气，克里斯趁机把手指放的更深，然后拔出来。

“呼……”莱奥的深呼吸粗重起来。手指拔出来的时候感觉并不美妙，和排泄的感觉类似，而且是不受自己控制的感觉。莱奥咬住唇，忍住这种怪异的联想。

“不错，莱奥。两个手指喽。”克里斯把中指在莱奥体内抽插了几次，加上了食指，两个手指一起送了进去。莱奥继续深呼吸，现在他的内壁感受到压力了，但不疼，只是觉得要被填满了。克里斯在他的体内活动着两个手指，做剪刀和交叉的动作。

“唔……克里斯……”莱奥抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛。

“嗯，我在，莱奥。”克里斯温柔地应答着，又加了无名指进到莱奥身体里。

“嘶……”莱奥呻吟了一声，咬唇忍住了。克里斯缓慢地活动着三根手指，另一只手继续撸着莱奥已经开始渗出液体的小兄弟。

“莱奥，不许射。拜托。至少等我进去。”克里斯说着，抽出了三根手指。他向前了一段距离，稍稍抬起莱奥的身体让臀部漏出更多隐秘风光。

克里斯扶着自己的肉棒，那棒子比他两年前见到的好像又大了，前端在润滑油的滋润下闪着淫秽的光。他一只手动作熟练的戴好避孕套，俯下身，单手撑在莱奥颈侧，又调整了一下位置，对准入口，插了进去。

“啊！”莱奥短促地叫了一声，“唔……”他形容不出那是什么感觉。他想象中的被用苕帚捅屁股的痛感并没有到来，只是还是怪异感占了绝大部分。

“还好吗莱奥？”克里斯一只手抚摸了他的腰侧几下，开始尝试着动起来。

“嗯……”莱奥艰难地咬着唇点头。

“别咬嘴唇。”克里斯挺跨，小幅度地律动着，“叫出来，没关系的。莱奥。噢上帝，你可真紧。”克里斯也被莱奥紧致的后穴夹的不好受。

“嗯……唔～”莱奥告诉自己放松放松。随着克里斯的抽插，他内部一点点接纳了更多的小克里斯，“啊啊！”他感到克里斯突然一顶，又向前挺进了一大段。

“疼吗？”克里斯稍稍侧身，微微变换了一个角度操他。莱奥开始感受到怪异感和饱胀感之外的感觉。

“一点点”莱奥说，“唔……但我喜欢……啊……”

“喜欢就好。”克里斯敷衍的回答，加快了抽插的频率。莱奥又叫了起来。

“Babe…… ”克里斯把莱奥操的晕晕的，“宝贝你好多水。你自己会流水吗？都到屁股上了。”

“啊……唔…… 我…… 克里斯…… ”莱奥自己胡言乱语着，克里斯伸手撸了一把他的肉棒，莱奥的家伙在他手里跳动了一下。

“你很棒，啊……莱奥你很棒……”克里斯的音色沙哑了一些，更性感了。他摸了摸莱奥的臀缝，湿湿的，莱奥小洞里面比刚操进来的时候更湿。润滑剂被打成了白沫，在莱奥的洞口随着抽查发出“噗噗”的声音。

“克里斯……射…… ”莱奥又伸手下去想撸自己，克里斯没阻止他，再次稍稍拱起身体默许了小个子手淫的请求。

“唔……哈……”莱奥叫的越来越大声。亏克里斯还以为他是个内向害羞的人呢！

“莱奥，爽吗？”克里斯当然知道答案，却故意问道。

“唔啊……闭嘴……就……哈…… 就操……就操我。”莱奥用力夹了小穴一下给了克里斯一个警告。克里斯得令，更卖力地操着莱奥。小莱奥很快就控制不住地射了出来，精液喷涌而出，弄湿了两个人的腹部和床单。克里斯也不再控制自己，在莱奥射完还硬着的一小段时间内快速的小幅度抽插着让自己爽到，然后也射了出来。

克里斯扔掉用过的套套，顺手拿来了面巾纸，给莱奥简单地擦了擦，问道：“感觉怎么样？”

莱奥现在趴在床上，看不到表情，闷闷地说：“还好。”

克里斯知道他有点害羞，就不再问，伸手摸到莱奥的屁股上，“我看看破没破。”

“嗯？”莱奥还没反应过来，克里斯两个手指撑开他的臀瓣，背对着他莱奥也能感觉到他的目光在自己的后穴巡视着，刚褪去热潮的脸又变得通红。

“幸好没事。我刚才有点着急，要是让你受伤了罪过就大了。”

“唔，我觉得还好。”莱奥其实觉得克里斯已经很温柔了。

“有点红，明早可能有点肿。明天你不可以出去乱吃，我做什么就要吃什么。”

“嗯……”莱奥答应着，不知道再说什么。

“我认真的。如果你不想影响回队训练的话。”克里斯结束了检查，放过了莱奥的屁股，收手前还不忘最后揉捏了一把，“好软。”

“滚！”莱奥扭过头打开了克里斯的手。克里斯叫他一起来洗澡，他还是去了。在浴室里两个人用手给对方撸了一次，莱奥几乎尖叫着交出了自己所剩无几的精液，双腿一软差点摔倒，还好克里斯扶住了他。莱奥的意识飘的很远，他只记得自己摸到克里斯赤裸的没有套套的阴茎时那种滚烫的手感，他很想让下面也尝尝，不要隔着一层小雨衣。

洗完澡后的莱奥几乎是倒头就睡着了，克里斯看着这个刚刚破处累坏了的男孩儿，用毛巾给他擦干头发，盖好被子，自己稍微休息和拉伸一下，还是去健身房继续完成今晚的训练计划。


	7. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·7

莱奥梅西是个颜控·7

两天后

莱奥回到了巴萨。

秋季训练开始前他例行见了激素治疗师。和他合作了将近五年的医生和他说了他的荷尔蒙水平最近起伏很大，问他是否开始有性行为了。莱奥看着眼前几乎看着自己长大成熟的医生知道不能撒谎，只是点了点头。医生慈祥地笑着，告诉他不需要害羞，这是再正常不过的事情，身为医生他当然会为莱奥保守秘密，这是职业道德，但是莱奥一定要诚实。莱奥点点头，想了想又补充了一句，“他……是男他……就……我是……我在下面。”他并不觉得内疚，只是害羞。

“了解。”医生没有什么特别大的反应，只是在自己的笔记本上记录了两笔，然后继续说，“性行为是正常的莱奥，你可以有，只要和其他人一样保证安全就可以了。我需要调整一下你的配方，调整后再给你这一期的药物，注射的针剂我也会进行修改。”

“好的，谢谢您。”莱奥说，“我还有什么要注意的吗？”

“保证安全。然后享受。”年迈的医生收拾好他的记录，出门前还冲莱奥眨了眨眼睛。

莱奥又红了脸。然后突然很想克里斯。莱奥努力克制着自己不要变成娜娜之一。他回到西班牙之后除了和克里斯报平安还没有过其他的联系。

之后的几个月莱奥和克里斯都陆续开始了日程繁忙的联赛和杯赛，偶尔还要夹杂着国家队的集训和代言活动。两个人偶尔联系都是就足球有关的话题称赞对方或吐槽几句。莱奥偶尔在花边新闻上看到克里斯和香艳美女的报道，他不介意，反而看得静静有味，顺便感慨克里斯换女人的速度。

2005年是莱奥职业生涯飞跃较大的一年，在一线队有了自己的一席之地，基本能保证首发上场给莱奥带来了名气和财富。圣诞节莱奥请家人来西班牙和自己团聚直到一月中旬。偶尔从皮克发来的照片里看到克里斯的身影，除此之外两个人没有任何交集，只是莱奥在新年夜想到两年前他十六岁的那次跨年。但是和家人的庆祝活动让他很疲惫，没来得及感伤怀念就睡过去了。2006年就这样来了。

2006年2月 克里斯生日

莱奥后知后觉，第二天才从报纸上C罗豪气庆生的派对照片上知道昨天是克里斯的生日。自己没必要矫情地补个生日快乐，但莱奥还是拿了一件自己的球衣写了“祝你生日快乐。”他想了想觉得不够，翻出了自己第一场成为首发球员时那场比赛没穿过的备用球衣，写上了一样的话。然后把这件他觉得更有意义的球衣寄了最快的快递到克里斯的公寓。

两天后。

【大球星，谢谢你的礼物。但你是不是忘签名了？】克里斯问。

【我没写我的名字？】莱奥一拍脑门，好像是！而且他忘记和克里斯说这件球衣多么的有意义了！

【哈哈算了，我也没打算挂出去卖。只要我知道是真的就可以了。】

【下次补给你。这是我第一次给别人送球衣！居然就忘签名了。】莱奥觉得自己好傻好傻，一定又被克里斯嘲笑了！

【没事，第一次，紧张总是难免的。】莱奥当然能读出克里斯话里有车。

【嗯嗯，下次不会忘了。】莱奥装作看不出来，纯情地回复道。

【下次什么时候呀？等不及了。】克里斯继续逗他。

莱奥本想继续装纯情，打字到一半突然改变了主意，删掉了之前的重新打：【你来找我的话我没有训练比赛的时候都可以。如果要我去找你的话，大忙人什么时间有空呀？】

那边好久没有回复，久到莱奥都要放下手机去拿零食了，突然一条短信映入眼帘：

【这周末有比赛，周一我去找你。】

莱奥赶紧回复：【好！我把地址发给你。】

这次那边是真的没回复了。莱奥拿了零食，边吃边回看着两个人的聊天记录，还是不敢相信三天之后就要再次见到克里斯了，而且他专程飞来找自己！！感觉自己像个纯情少女的莱奥及时停止了自己的花痴行为，决定明天要去买最新的花边杂志看看克里斯是不是最近勾搭上了某个西班牙名媛才这么爽快地飞过来。

2006年3月的第一个星期一

“嗯啊～轻——轻一点，唔……哈～”莱奥发出不成调的呻吟，正被人按在自己每天睡觉的单人床上，他双腿大开，双膝跪在床上，上半身几乎要被压到床单里，双手箍住他细腰的施暴者却还不满足，Pia的一声打在他白嫩浑圆的臀瓣上：“屁股撅起来！”

“唔……”莱奥努力满足着克里斯的要求，向上挺了挺屁股，克里斯立刻更卖力的抽插起来，带出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声让莱奥面红耳赤。

“你真的……呼……真的太辣了莱奥！你后面居然这么多水。”克里斯说着不要脸的话，一边用手指抹了一下两个人交合之处。莱奥被手指抚摸带来的感觉吓了一机灵，后穴无意识的夹住了克里斯的老二。

克里斯不得不深呼吸才克制住自己操死这个看似纯情实则浪荡的小婊子的冲动：“呼……莱奥，别夹我……你想让我这么快就给你吗？哼……想的美。”他把手从腰间挪到莱奥的两瓣蜜桃上，一手一边，向两边拨开，漏出莱奥已经被操的通红的小穴。那穴口周围都是莱奥自己流出来的半透明的黏液，和润滑油混合在一起，被克里斯打桩机一样的律动带起了白沫，格外淫靡。

“克里斯……”莱奥被操的说不出完整的话来。这是他第一次背入式的性交，只感觉克里斯的老二插到了比之前都要深的地步，简直像捅到了他的胃里。他还住在巴萨提供的球员公寓里，虽然是单人间，但是总是担心隔音效果不好，也不敢大叫，只好咬嘴唇，咬枕头，咬床单被罩一切够得着的东西克制着，可是呻吟声还是时不时的溢出来。

“唔……莱奥……莱奥”克里斯也叫着他的名字，这让他格外满足，他双手抓紧身下的床单，更努力的腰部用力，挺起屁股让克里斯插入的角度更舒服，克里斯继续问：“这次的套套你喜欢吗？”

“……啊…… ”莱奥顿了一下没说出话来，才明白过来克里斯在问他这次他从英国带来的凸点套套，据说是最新品，克里斯当然立刻搞到手了，“嗯……”他含糊不清的应到。

“喜欢？”克里斯用力一顶，“还是不喜欢？”又一顶。然后继续小幅度地操着他。

“哈～啊！”莱奥被他带的叫了出来，立刻咬住了嘴唇：“唔……克里斯……喜欢……喜欢套套…… 好大……”

“哼哼……那是因为我大，不是套套大。知道了吗？”克里斯又狠狠往里顶了一次。

“唔……克里斯好大……”莱奥浑浑噩噩地跟着重复道，“克里斯操我……”

“喂不饱的小婊子……”克里斯说了葡萄牙语，莱奥听不懂，脸被压在床上也看不到克里斯现在的表情，可是只是听着他现在格外低沉的声线实在太过性感，莱奥就感到下腹有电流涌过的感觉，他一走神，没有克制住自己，只感觉电流从下腹来到小莱奥，小莱奥一个激灵，再有感觉就是感觉液体从阴茎头部冲了出来。

“哈……呜呜…… ”莱奥发出语意不明的声音，“克里斯……唔……我……射……克里斯……我射了…… ”

“嗯…… 莱奥……”克里斯一只手安抚性地摸了摸他的后腰，“好男孩！”克里斯很满意莱奥在没有任何外力作用下被操到从软到硬再到射。没错，这次他前戏只扩张了莱奥的后穴，连摸都没有摸莱奥的前面。

“克里斯……我要……要你射…… ”莱奥觉得自己的承受力要到极限了，事实上他也就被操了20多分钟而已。但是感觉像被操了一整天了。

“嗯嗯……”克里斯敷衍他，“你放松，别夹那么紧……”

“呼…… ”其实莱奥并没有故意夹克里斯，此时只能顺着克里斯的指导让自己的后穴完全放松下来。房间里只剩下两个人不时溢出的呻吟。射过之后的莱奥被操的时候快感来的不是那么激烈，但是克里斯抽插之间带来的摩擦还是让他愉悦舒服。莱奥闭上眼睛享受着这一切。

又过了不到10分钟，克里斯的呼吸和动作都急促起来，一次根部没入的插入之后，克里斯暂停了腰部的摆动。莱奥知道他射在套子里了。

克里斯停了几秒，抽出还没软下去的性器，摘下安全套，打了一个结，扔到地上，倒在莱奥身边。莱奥的腰也终于能软下去。他放任自己侧躺在床上，感觉后穴里的液体随着自己姿势的变化被挤压流了出来，但他也顾不得担心床单就是了。

两个大男人躺在莱奥的单人床上实在是没什么空间。两个人都是挨着床的边沿，克里斯仰躺着，莱奥面对着克里斯侧躺着。克里斯转过头来看着莱奥：“你真是太棒了莱奥。”他伸出在里侧的手，“你要我抱你一会儿吗？”

“我不是个女孩儿克里斯！”莱奥摇摇头，“不需要做爱之后被你抱在怀里。”

“可是我喜欢爱的抱抱！”克里斯突然转过来往莱奥的怀里钻。莱奥向床边翻了一下，差点掉下去，赶忙往中间挪了挪，克里斯已经趁机找好了位置。现在变成莱奥仰面躺在床上，克里斯努力把自己蜷起来，侧躺在莱奥怀里，枕在莱奥的大臂上。

“你……”莱奥被克里斯孩子气的举动搞的说不出话来。

“你该换个大床。”就知道这人温存时刻也吐不出象牙！莱奥翻了个白眼，胡撸了一把克里斯的头发。

“嘿！”这一举动立刻引发了克里斯的抗议，“我的发型！”

“反正一会儿也要洗澡的。”莱奥象征性地给他顺了顺毛。

“你那个浴室我真是忍不了。又小又旧。”克里斯抱怨道。

“大球星！你忍忍吧。巴萨的球员公寓又不是豪华酒店。”莱奥被他随处都是的抱怨逗笑了。

“谢谢你提醒我以后如果来西甲踢球不要来这里。”克里斯说完就坐起身来，“还是先去洗澡吧。你一起吗？”

“你先去吧”莱奥还是躺在床上：“我再躺一会儿，而且浴室实在是小。”

克里斯没说什么，自己去洗澡了。莱奥躺在床上思考起自己在巴萨罗那买房子的可能性。想了一会儿决定放弃了，为了这个一年约一次的炮买个房子，有点不值得。下次自己去找他就可以了嘛～

洗完澡之后的两个人看着皱皱巴巴还有湿了几块的床单，得出今晚最好还是出去住的结论。

当时的两个人已经在欧洲都有名气的球员。刚刚崭露头角的莱奥因为为人低调还可以，但是本就花边新闻满天飞的克里斯这时候已经是狗仔们热衷的对象。克里斯想了一下，决定自己先去酒店，住进去后把地址和房间发给莱奥，莱奥直接从宿舍去酒店房间。

“可是……”莱奥犹犹豫豫的说，“我没车，也不会开车。”

“？”克里斯的脸上写着不可思议，“你真让人不可思议。”

“……”莱奥想说操也操了，其实克里斯一个人去酒店就可以了，他自己在沙发上窝一晚上也不是难事儿，但是话到嘴边又改了主意，“我和你一起到酒店，你一个人下车，我在停车场等你消息。”

“哈哈！这招我在英国用过，有点冒险。”克里斯说到这里狡黠一笑，仿佛有引力一样让莱奥移不开眼：“不过在西班牙应该问题不大。”

莱奥随便抓了几件换洗衣物装在一个袋子里，拿上手机，就跟着克里斯出门了。

克里斯这次租了个低调的SUV，应该是被狗仔跟怕了。

还算顺利地到了酒店。莱奥已经开始打哈欠了，克里斯看他倒头就睡的样子觉得好笑，还是给他盖好被子，拉上窗帘。


	8. 莱奥梅西是个颜控

莱奥梅西是个颜控·8

第二天一早 （2006年3月7日）

克里斯依旧早睡早起，他先去酒店的健身房健身，然后叫了早饭，说放到房间门口就可以了。拿到早饭，克里斯想叫莱奥一起吃，轻轻走到卧室，发现小孩儿还是睡的踏实，夜间还不老实的踢了被子。也正因为这份不老实，克里斯得以看到莱奥腿间的凸起——他晨勃了！看来我昨天喂的还不够！克里斯暗暗地想道。一个坏主意涌上心头。

只见他蹑手蹑脚的走到莱奥的床边，莱奥只穿了个长T恤和内裤。克里斯用最轻的动作扒下莱奥的内裤，只是漏出探头探脑的小莱奥，把莱奥的长T恤稍微卷起来到他肚脐的位置。克里斯尝试着用手撸了一下，莱奥没有反应。克里斯胆子大起来，活动了一下喉舌，悄无声息的俯身下去。他先是浅尝辄止地含了顶端在自己嘴里，莱奥在睡梦里发出了一声舒服的呻吟。克里斯一笑，继续往下吞去。莱奥唔了一声，皱了皱眉，还是没醒。克里斯继续吞吐，他蠕动喉咙分泌出更多的唾液让莱奥的柱身更为润滑。

“哼……”莱奥扭了一下屁股，“别闹……阿坤……别玩了……”

克里斯一愣，莱奥也一下睁开眼睛，醒了过来，两个人看着对方，都一时不知该说什么。莱奥懊恼，克里斯心情复杂。

最后还是克里斯先开口了：“所以，你和你家阿奎罗都是这样‘玩儿’的？”

“不是…… ”莱奥本来就嘴笨，现在尴尬极了，更是不知道怎么解释。

“你知道我不介意的莱奥。”克里斯看着他的眼睛，两个人离的那么近，莱奥能在克里斯那双清澈的棕色的大眼睛里看到自己的倒影，这个男人的眉眼太好看了，“就只是，在床上听到别人的名字难免扫兴。”

“不是……”莱奥还是只说出了这一句，在这短短一分钟的僵持里他下面已经软了，缩了回去，和莱奥现在的状态一样怂，“坤……坤根本不知道……不知道我……”

“他不知道你喜欢他？”克里斯替莱奥说完了下面的话。

“嗯……”莱奥的心情低落极了，“他不知道。我们也从来没有过这样，这样的亲密。”

“……”克里斯突然不生气了，也大概猜到怎么回事儿，但觉得莱奥失落的样子有几分可爱，所以还保持着严肃的表情，“那你为什么叫他的名字？”

“就……不知道……”莱奥看起来很无助，“可能……可能就是觉得只有他会恶作剧吧……”

“……”

“对不起……”莱奥真诚地道歉，“我就是很扫兴。”

“噗嗤……”克里斯装不下去了，笑了出来。莱奥不可思议地抬头看着他。

“天啊！克里斯！你在假装生气？”

“天啊！莱奥！”克里斯学着他的语气，“这都什么年代了！哪天你真的和你家坤更进一步我还要为你骄傲呢！”

“上帝啊！克里斯！”莱奥是认真的，“别胡说了！阿坤的女儿都要出生了！”

“那你要不要趁着他女儿出生前试一下……嗷！”克里斯话没说完就被莱奥一脚踢中要害，他委屈地揉着自己下面，“莱奥你的左脚不是胡闹的！好疼！”

“我还没有用力！”莱奥气鼓鼓地说，“你再瞎说我和阿坤纯洁的关系我就要用力踢了。”

“噗---”克里斯笑出声来，“纯洁的关系。你是说想着他打飞机吗？”

莱奥作势要打克里斯，被克里斯拦腰抱住，莱奥反身压住克里斯，坐在他的肚子上。再用力一坐！

“嗷！我的天你真不轻！好了！我知道错了莱奥！你和阿坤就是纯洁的队友关系！”

得到道歉的莱奥好心的放过了克里斯，他怕压着克里斯的肚子不舒服，往后挪了挪。现在他的屁股刚好在克里斯老二上面。克里斯挑了挑眉，挺了挺胯。看过很多成人电影的莱奥当然知道这个“体位”。他也很想试试，就不再假装矜持，问道：“你现在……能硬起来吗？我想骑着你。”

“骑着我的什么？”克里斯的手从下方摸上莱奥的屁股，从内裤里面伸进去揉捏。

“你知道…… ”莱奥说不出害臊的话，倒是被克里斯挑起了欲望“你……你别把手指放进去……”好吧！这样欲拒还迎的话他也说出来了！莱奥现在自己也觉得自己像个小婊子了！

“把手指放进哪里？”克里斯明知顾问。他假正经的样子看起来像个斯文败类。

“克里斯…… ”莱奥咬了咬嘴唇，他太想要眼前这个帅气的男人了，“克里斯……不要把手指塞进我后面，我要……要你……又粗又硬的老二操进来！”

“唔……”克里斯没想到莱奥能说出这么直白的话来，他几乎是一下子硬了起来，“那可不行莱奥，你后面不能受伤。”克里斯说完拍拍莱奥的屁股示意他先下来。莱奥不情不愿的翻身躺在酒店的大床上。克里斯则飞快地跑到自己的行李箱熟练地找到了安全套。他拿了一捧，走回床前，“要哪个？”他献宝一样让莱奥从一堆安全套里选一个。

“我的天……”莱奥看着上面的英文也不知道什么意思，随手拿了一个出来，“就这个吧。”

“哇哦！螺纹的！”克里斯赞许道，“撕开它，给我戴上。”

“……”莱奥脸红了。他笨拙的撕开安全套，然后两个手几乎虔诚的给克里斯的肉棒套上这层薄膜。他能听到克里斯喘粗气的声音，大抵是嫌弃自己动作太慢了。

“好……”克里斯又喘了一次，他呼出一口气：“跪在床上，让我看到你的洞口。”

“不要从后面，我要骑着你……”莱奥抗议道。

“我先帮你扩张你再骑上来。别急。”克里斯解释道。

莱奥乖乖趴好，贴心地用手扒开臀瓣，把自己已经湿了的的小穴完全展示给克里斯。

克里斯也不客气，直接插了两根手指进去。昨晚刚刚被撑开的小穴经过一晚上的恢复还是十分紧致。两根手指让莱奥倒抽一口气，然后深呼吸放松自己。

克里斯对莱奥的学习能力十分满意。他专心的抽插，在莱奥的洞里像剪刀一样分合自己的食指和中指。然后抽出手指，加上无名指，三根手指并拢插了进去。莱奥轻轻呻吟起来。感觉到莱奥能完全接受三根手指了，克里斯抽出手，躺倒在床的另一侧，他的性器早就高昂着头急不可耐了！

“莱奥，过来。我扶着你，慢慢坐下去。”克里斯接过莱奥的手，莱奥一条腿跨过克里斯的身体，膝盖和小腿在床上，臀部悬空在克里斯身上，一只手向后摸到克里斯发胀发热的老二，撸了一把，一只手撑在男人壮实的胸口，在克里斯帮他撑开穴口的帮助下慢慢坐了下去。

“唔哦……”阴茎插到完全被扩张开的的小穴里感觉实在是妙不可言，莱奥反射般的收缩了穴口，引得克里斯也因为快感发出了一声呻吟。莱奥咬着嘴唇专心致志地往下坐。

“别太快……唔……你很棒……莱奥……”克里斯现在双手扶住他的腰帮他控制下降的速度。莱奥稍微抬起臀部，然后下压，抬起臀部，再下压，这样一点点地让克里斯的肉棒进的更深。

“好大……”他由衷地说，“唔……好长啊……”莱奥扭头向后看了一眼，“还有那么多……”

“你可以的……莱奥……都吃进去……”克里斯哄骗着，引以为傲的自制力在这时显得微不足道，他控制不了自己顶胯的冲动，可是又怕莱奥受伤。

“克里斯……我……”莱奥不知道自己想说什么，他只想一屁股坐到底，可是克里斯在他腰间的手阻止着他。

“莱奥……深呼吸，放松……我要顶进来了……”克里斯再也忍不了了，几乎是给了预告的同时就挺跨并且双手按着莱奥的腰向下压。

“啊！”莱奥发出愉悦的惊叫让克里斯知道他喜欢这个。克里斯又顶了两次，然后不动了。

“嗯？……”

“自己动。”克里斯拍了拍莱奥的屁股。莱奥听话的上下律动起来。

“呼……真的……啊哈……好像……真的好像骑大马。啊～”莱奥好不容易说完一句完整的话，他继续动作着。克里斯知道自己用这个姿势很难射出来，就耐心地陪着莱奥试着用各种角度和力度把自己碾碎在克里斯的胯骨上。

“莱奥……乖……打飞机给我看…… ”坏叔叔诱惑道。

“不……”莱奥不愿意后面前面都要自己出力，“你给我撸。”

“乖…… 自己撸出来……我看到你自己动手会更硬哦～”克里斯爱死莱奥这个又纯又欲的样子。

“嗯……”莱奥说不出拒绝的话，一边把手放在自己的小弟弟上上下撸动着，一边抬腰让克里斯的老二在自己的后穴进出。克里斯目不转睛地盯着莱奥的手，果不其然一下子老二跳了一下，又涨大了一圈。

莱奥射出来了以后克里斯让他躺在床上，分开腿，自己俯身压在莱奥身上，再次把老二插进去，用最原始的姿势又操了他一会儿，然后全无保留地射了出来。

两个人一起洗了澡，吃了早饭，克里斯把莱奥送回了他的宿舍。临走的时候克里斯拥抱了莱奥，吻在了莱奥的额头和鼻尖上，并嘱咐他记得之后的两天饮食清淡。莱奥答应，关上宿舍门，又跑到窗户边上，恋恋不舍地看着克里斯的SUV扬长而去。

他多么想跟着克里斯坐飞机去英国，在克里斯的豪华大床上再做上三天三夜。可是克里斯说不行，他们是专业的足球运动员，训练和比赛是第一位的，不能为了欲望影响职业表现。克里斯今年被提名了金球奖，虽然没获奖，但是这已经是莱奥进入巴萨之前从来不敢奢求的成就。莱奥在心里憧憬着自己和克里斯一起提名，一起领奖的那天，这时的他觉得那天那么远，根本看不到，但他愿意为了这个遥远的梦想继续努力。

2006年4月 春

莱奥用自己轮休的假期去英国找皮克和阿坤玩。没告诉克里斯。别问为什么，就是不想。

皮克问起他的身体状况，莱奥大概告诉他自己的医生在调整用药的量等等。皮克突然意味深长地说起上次在巴萨碰到晕倒的莱奥。莱奥起初还以为他在关心自己的健康状况，听完才发现皮克的重点放在了“克里斯那小子对你还挺上心的。”莱奥语塞，他不想说谎话来欺骗自己的好朋友，可是又难以启齿，也无法界定自己和克里斯的关系。他犹犹豫豫地说：“他人不错。上次多亏了他。给你们添麻烦了。”

“哈哈这小子虽然花心了一点，但是人确实还行。”皮克突然想到什么，“你事后也没和人家表示过感谢之类的吧？要不要我叫他出来吃个饭？”

“不要不要！”莱奥赶紧拒绝，“这都去年的事情了你还记得！”莱奥在心里祈祷皮克赶紧换个话题。从05年1月他晕倒到现在的十几个月里他和克里斯发生了太多事，他还没准备好告诉其他人。

“不是我一个人记得”皮克神秘地说，“人家克里斯也惦记着你呢。我们经常私下聊起你。”

“聊起我？”莱奥觉得这话题越来越八卦了，“聊我什么？”

“就聊踢球呗。还能有什么？我们经常拿你逗他，说你技术比他好。”皮克仔细观察着莱奥的表情。单纯的莱奥只顾着掩饰自己的紧张，根本没注意在一旁观察的皮克漏出了一丝笑容。

“哦……就聊踢球”莱奥松了一口气，突然又觉出自己松一口气有点欲盖弥彰，立刻又假装起很在乎的样子，继续问，“那他说什么？”

“他说……”皮克故意停顿了一下，莱奥好奇的看过来又心虚的移走目光全被皮克看到了，皮克继续说：“他说，但那个梅西可没我这么英俊的脸。”

“噗----”莱奥笑出声来，：“阿坤说的没错，这个臭屁自恋狂！”

“韦恩也这样说他。”皮克说，“鲁尼你认识吧？”

“嗯……我听说过，克里斯说他挑的酒吧都……”莱奥说到这里突然停住，他意识到自己说漏嘴了，暗戳戳地希望皮克没听到他说什么。

“……”皮克就知道自己所料非虚，“莱奥—皮克爸爸的乖莱奥-不会撒谎的好莱奥—告诉皮克爸爸，克里斯说什么了？”

“……”莱奥最后挣扎了一下，“他说鲁尼选的酒吧都无聊透了。”

“哇哦。”皮克言不由衷地赞叹了一句，迅速问到了点子上：“你和克里斯？”

“我不想说…… ”莱奥沮丧起来，他不知道克里斯想不想让这段关系被别人知道，哪怕皮克是两个人共同的好朋友皮克。看起来克里斯明显没有自己和皮克提起过和自己的关系。他不知道自己该不该在克里斯不知情的情况下向皮克和盘托出这段秘密关系。可是他不想也不会撒谎就是了。

皮克也沉默了一会儿，然后他说：“对不起莱奥。我不该贸然问的。你长大了，该有自己的隐私了。注意保护自己，要安全，你懂吧？”

“嗯……”莱奥脸红了，“我们很安全……”说完莱奥觉得自己又不小心透露了自己和克里斯的关系到了哪一步，他悄悄地看向皮克，皮克一脸若有所思。

“……所以……果然……你这颗水灵灵的小白菜已经被那头猪糟蹋了吗？”皮克说。

“？你套我的话？大鸡蛋！”莱奥打了皮克一下，“亏我还那么相信你！”

“不要生气莱奥！我也是没有办法！”皮克跳远了一步，“我从去年那时候就觉得克里斯对你有意思，问他又问不出来，你知道那小子说话多不靠谱。所以只能伺机从你下手了。你知道这一年来憋的我多难受吗？”

“就我好骗吗！”莱奥叫到，其实此时他的心情反而放松了，“真的是，连你都信不过了。”

“可不是你好骗嘛……”皮克半真半假的说，“你可别真被骗了。跟他玩玩是很好的，但别上心。他那样的人……”皮克大概说到这儿觉得他自己也不是什么专一的好人，所以停住了。但是莱奥当然懂他的意思。

“皮克爸爸放心吧。我已经长大了。”莱奥说。

“哦～”皮克发出惋惜的声音，“不再是我纯洁无暇的小莱奥了。”

“你可闭嘴吧！”莱奥反击道，“当年我还给过你成人杂志呢……我哪有纯洁无暇的时候。”

“哦……”皮克装的好像真的才想起来一样，“”话是这样说……但毕竟你一直是理论上的……自己动手可不算实践。 

“好了杰瑞，我不想和你聊我打飞机的事情了……”莱奥觉得是时候继续他害羞内向的人设了。

“好吧……那今晚咱们叫不叫克里斯？”皮克问。

“……”莱奥犹豫了，主要是不知道怎么和克里斯说皮克知道了他们的关系，想了想还是自己单独和克里斯说的好：“算了。不是今晚。”

和杰拉德吃了饭，有一搭没一搭的聊到天黑，杰拉德把莱奥送回了酒店。莱奥洗完澡，深吸了一口气，决定还是要面对告诉克里斯的难题。

【克里斯】莱奥打了三个字就不知道该说什么了。

【我来英国了。】

【放春假，过来玩。】他连着发了三条。想先看看克里斯怎么回复。

过了大概半小时，那边才回过来：【有空来找我？】

莱奥回【有个事想告诉你。你方便接电话吗？】

克里斯的电话打进来。

“Hello？”他低沉的声音通过电话传到莱奥耳朵里，在莱奥心里炸开了烟花，他脑补出克里斯现在一只手拿着手机，另一只手握住一只水杯，仰头喝水时喉结的滑动，他想变成那只水杯。莱奥突然很想念他。

“那个……克里斯……就是想告诉你……杰瑞今天问起我们……我…… 反正…… 一不小心……我不小心说……反正杰拉德猜出我们……我们的事。对不起。”莱奥说完都不确定克里斯是否明白。但是聪明如克里斯，当然明白。

“OK。我知道了。”克里斯的声音听不出任何起伏，“还有其他事要告诉我吗？”

“没……没有……”莱奥想了一下，追问道：“是杰拉德先和你说了吗？”

“没有啊”克里斯回答，“但这没什么。你又不是他未成年的女儿。”

“哈哈”莱奥被这个比喻逗笑了，“那就好……我担心你会不高兴，我以为你不想让别人知道我们的……我们的事情。”

“我真无所谓。”克里斯耸肩的样子莱奥都能想象到，“所以我们受欢迎的莱奥应该没档期分给我了？”

“我……”莱奥突然后悔起来，觉得自己在英国就应该只告诉克里斯，只跟他在一起，但不是这样的，“我确实明天约了阿坤。”

“嗯哼。”克里斯听起来早就猜到了，“别玩的太过了。你们巴萨欧冠势头正好，要把握住。”

“我知道……克里斯，我知道。罗尼和教练都这样说。我一定……一定尽力。”莱奥不想就这样结束这个电话，“克里斯……要是……要是我，我们拿了冠军，我……我能去找你玩，好吗？”莱奥说完觉得自己又说错话了，他知道克里斯的红队今年已经被淘汰了，如果自己得了冠军大概克里斯不会愿意见自己。

“好啊。”克里斯居然很快答应了，“五月见，小狮子*。”

“好！五月。等着我克里斯。”

放下电话，莱奥才觉得一边的耳朵烫烫的。他叫我小狮子。莱奥回忆着刚才两个人的每一句对话。一个人傻傻的笑起来。他暗自决定如果以后某一天克里斯的球队胜利而自己淘汰，他一定也会这样，这样有风度。

另一边的C罗拉伸了一下因为打电话暂停运动的身体，继续完成了今晚他给自己指定的加练目标。


	9. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·9

莱奥梅西是个颜控·9

2006年5月17日

还不满19岁的莱奥随队获得人生第一次欧冠冠军荣誉。和球队在法国喷了正宗的法国香槟，一群大男孩去吃了烤肉庆祝。之后的三天球员可以自由支配，爱玩的一行人当然不能放过体验一把法国美女的浪漫的机会，有家有室的几位则有的选择在法国旅游有的回到了西班牙休整。莱奥自己不属于这两个群体，在法国也没什么想做的，他对法国的美食也没什么兴趣。一个月前说过的要去找克里斯是他现在最想做的事情。他和大家拥抱告别，躲到酒店房间里给克里斯发短信。

【克里斯！！！我们做到了！！！】莱奥难掩他的兴奋。

【我去找你！好不好！】

【整整三天假期！！】

克里斯没有回复，莱奥放下了手机去拿了点零食，等他吃完，克里斯还是没回复。莱奥怅然若失。睡觉前，他想问问皮克知不知道克里斯在干什么，但是想到皮克给自己的祝福短信还没回复，现在直接问克里斯的行踪不太好。皮克才刚刚和自己讲过不可以对克里斯太上心呢。但是……还是想打……莱奥纠结了一会儿，决定自己先上网搜索一下。

【C罗纳尔多夜店会超模，超高调引老佛爷不满】

莱奥感觉自己的兴奋被临头浇了冷水，他告诉自己夺得欧冠的开心不应该被克里斯忘记两个人的承诺的不开心所影响，可还是觉得烦闷。他和球队助理确认了自己明天一早就会飞回巴萨，然后关掉手机，翻身睡觉了。

2006年5月19日

回到巴萨两天的莱奥回复了大家发给他祝贺夺冠的短信，他不善言辞也不会聊天，只是回复简单的谢谢然后祈祷对方不会再发另外需要他回复的问题过来。

莱奥还和家人通了电话，父亲提出莱奥需要一个自己的经纪人，莱奥没想过，听到父亲说他愿意帮忙操办立刻就同意了。父亲还提到在巴萨置办房产的问题，莱奥想到自己和克里斯也探讨过这个问题，突然又不高兴了，他敷衍的说好的，都交给父亲去办了，自己不再问也不想再想。可是自己的思绪却不听自己的指挥。他越让他的大脑不要去想和克里斯聊过的话，发过的短信，做过的爱，就越是控制不住自己去回想。越是回想就越是不开心。越是不开心就越想克里斯。

2006年5月20日

莱奥给克里斯打了很长的一段话，然后删掉。他不想让克里斯觉得自己缠上他了，他也确实不是那样的人。哪怕克里斯提前告诉他自己不能履行莱奥拿到欧冠两个人见面的承诺，他也不会像现在一样一直在想这件事情。可是想来想去，克里斯大概只是随口一说“好啊”，根本算不上承诺。

莱奥欧冠后的奖励假期结束了，他调整好心态继续投入到训练和比赛中。

2006年6月 莱奥生日

19岁的莱奥已经被很多人喜欢了。他却不喜欢这个事实。因为有太多社交了。

所以他收到了很多祝福短信和邮件。有的长有的短，有的真心有的假意，有的甚至不是本人发的。但莱奥不是很在乎，他也看不出来什么差别。他统统简单的回复。

今年和往年不同，莱奥在巴萨踢上主力之后经济情况有了很大的提升，他的家人现在可以在南美洲和欧洲之间自由来往而不用担心高昂的机票和住宿的费用。今年他的父母和几位叔伯堂兄就飞来了西班牙给他庆祝生日。聚会比踢球更让莱奥疲惫。一天下来莱奥蔫蔫的只想一头睡死过去。父亲这时候找到了莱奥，在只有两个人的空间里，父亲想和莱奥谈一谈未来的发展计划，包括在巴萨的职业生涯，还有在西班牙买房置业，甚至接代言搞投资的事情。莱奥的头切实地疼了起来，他请父亲留在西班牙多住几天，过几天才谈论这些。父亲点点头离开了。

而比起他的事业，莱奥的母亲则更关心他的个人问题，毕竟在阿根廷的文化里，阿圭罗这样不到二十岁结婚生子才是老一辈父母盼望见到的事情。莱奥今天满19岁了，虽说还不到20岁，但是他连个女朋友也没有，这让做母亲的很担心。好不容易应付完母亲充满爱但是同样令他头疼的唠叨，莱奥倒在床上，连澡都懒得去洗。

他已经很久没想克里斯了，训练很累，比赛很辛苦，他还有国家队的集训要兼顾，队里的代言活动也得出席。这些需要人际交往的活动对莱奥来说比训练比赛要辛苦的多，更不用说还有来自父母的期盼。成名之后，这些足球外的压力让莱奥觉得尴尬窘迫，只想逃避。这想法压的莱奥难受，他一向睡眠很好，阿坤调侃他说这是因为他不懂人情世故（俗称没心没肺），但是今天，19岁的莱奥第一次失眠了。

就在这时，手机突然亮了起来，莱奥暗恼自己还没睡着，要不手机静音就可以错过这个电话了，他真是不喜欢也不擅长和不熟悉的人打交道。可是当他发现是哪个手机的时候，却突然变成了大喜！

是克里斯的那只手机！莱奥飞快地奔向行李箱挖出被压在箱底的手机。

“喂？克里斯？”莱奥尽量让自己的声音显得正常一些。

“睡了吗？”克里斯问

“还没……我睡不着。”莱奥老实的回答。

“你没在宿舍？”克里斯问。

“我……我没有呀”莱奥觉得有点奇怪，也不敢多想，但是还是好脾气的解释道：“我家人来西班牙了。我们住在酒店。”

“生日快乐莱奥。”克里斯轻轻地说。这句祝福在两个问题后面显的没头没脑，而且克里斯听起来并不开心。

“克里斯…… ”莱奥也轻轻地念着他的名字，他不知道他现在是该表示想念还是继续因为5月欧冠结束后克里斯没理他而生气。

“那……就这样，挂了。你早点休息。”克里斯没给莱奥说再见的时间，就自己挂掉了电话。

莱奥对着电话发呆了10秒，突然意识到，克里斯怎么知道自己没在宿舍？脑海里涌进来的想法让他不敢相信。但是他也不管，直接把号码拨了回去。

“克里斯！”莱奥一接通就直接喊道，“你怎么知道我没在宿舍？”

“……”那边沉默着没有声音。

“你在西班牙？在巴塞罗那？”莱奥说出了自己的猜想，屏住呼吸等着克里斯的判决。

“……”那边又沉默了半晌，克里斯最后只是“嗯”了一声。

“天啊克里斯！”莱奥大喜过望，“你为了给我过生日来巴塞罗那了？”

“别自作多情。”克里斯的声音冰冷冷，“有代言活动而已。”

“我不信！”莱奥兴奋极了，“杰瑞说过你说话最不靠谱了！”

“皮克那家伙……”克里斯假装咬牙切齿的声音让莱奥意识到自己不小心把皮克卖了，但他还是好开心，“克里斯！你怎么不提前告诉我？你现在在哪里？我去找你好不好？”

“不要了莱奥，你不是和家人在一起？”克里斯说。

“我们住在酒店，又不在一个房间，他们都睡了。”莱奥急切地想见到克里斯，“我把地址发给你，还有房间号！你上来找我，我就要现在见到你克里斯。”

“你疯了莱奥？”莱奥少见的强势让克里斯硬了起来，但是他的理智还在。

“没事的。他们该睡的都睡了，去夜店的明天也不会回酒店。回酒店也无所谓，我自己的房间只有我有房卡。”莱奥觉得自己的语速从没这么快过，而且他明明刚才还困的不行，现在也一下子精神了起来。

“听起来蛮刺激。”克里斯说。莱奥知道他答应了，赶忙把地址发给他，自己坐立不安的等了五分钟，想起来什么一样突然冲进浴室，用最快的把自己从里到外洗了个干净。

差十分钟一点，克里斯还没敲门就被莱奥拉进了房间。

“上帝啊！莱奥你吓死我了！”克里斯把胳膊上的手打掉。

“嗷！我过生日你居然打我！”莱奥假装抱怨道，“我一直在门边等着。”

“？”克里斯给了他一个你真棒的眼神，“你急什么？”克里斯不是在调侃他急着被操，莱奥看得出来，他是真心的想知道，莱奥为什么这么急不可耐。

“你先换鞋，进来说。”莱奥拉着克里斯坐到沙发上，两个人并排坐下，“你放我鸽子。我还没怪你。你让我等了一个多月。”莱奥一字一句看着克里斯的眼睛说。

“……”克里斯沉默。

“我知道你记着的。”莱奥笑了一下，透出一点得意，“我不是娜娜。但你欠我的见面总算要还给我了。”

“你不是娜娜。”克里斯重复道。除此之外还是沉默。

“我不是。”莱奥摇头，“顺说，五月的两个超模又是两个叫各种娜的，你真是喜欢叫这个名字的。”

“我不喜欢。”克里斯身体前倾，双手交握，两个胳膊肘儿放在自己两条腿上，“我不喜欢那些娜娜。”

“那为什么放我鸽子？”莱奥身体后仰，把双脚也放上沙发，用手抱住膝盖等着克里斯的回答。

“我看了你的比赛莱奥。”克里斯解释道，“你太会踢球了莱奥。你是特殊的。我…… 我们……我不想我们的关系变得很奇怪。”克里斯说的结结巴巴，但是莱奥知道他是深思熟虑过的。

“不会的克里斯。我保证。就算以后有一天我们要在一个联赛，一支队伍里踢球。我们的关系也不会奇怪。你得相信我。”

“唔---一只队伍还是算了，我怕我忍不住在更衣室里操你。”

“克里斯……”莱奥没心情理会这个玩笑，他拉住克里斯的手，“克里斯……就……就别担心。你说过的，什么事情都不能影响训练和比赛。我答应你。无论我们的关系怎么样，都不会影响踢球，我会做个专业的运动员的。好吗？”

“…… 你真是……”克里斯词穷。但是他回握住了莱奥的手。

“奇怪？特殊？”莱奥猜了两个形容词，克里斯都摇头。

”你是特殊的。因为你的球技莱奥。但是在我们的关系里——”

“我不是娜娜！”莱奥打断了克里斯，“我知道你要说什么。我们只是睡了几次。我不会缠上你的克里斯。”

“现在你在读我的心了。”克里斯因为被打断而翻了个白眼。

莱奥突然想到了什么，眼睛一亮，说：“话说你五月的那两个！美女！唐娜和科琳娜，对吧？科琳娜是阿根廷裔的你知道吗？阿坤以前很喜欢她拍的杂志！”

“怪不得她说的英语我都听不懂。”克里斯简直不知道该从哪句话吐槽莱奥的关注点。

“你又在胡说！”莱奥一针见血的指出：“你就是想讽刺我的英语水平！科琳娜好像很早就去英国发展了，而且你可以和她说西班牙语！”

“什么叫‘又’。”克里斯咬着嘴唇假装委屈，”我就知道杰拉德不会和你说我的好话。”

“哼哼。”莱奥只是笑，突然又想到什么，继续说：“阿坤看到你们俩的照片可不高兴了。说你毁了他童年，阿不是，是青少年时期的梦中情人。你懂的。”

“嗯……”克里斯若有所思，“实话实说莱奥，她没你辣。阿圭罗不知道他自己错过了什么。”

莱奥又激动起来，反驳道：“怎么可能！她在任何男人心里都是女神级别的！你就是捡到宝了！”

“嗯…… ”克里斯揽过莱奥，“我就是捡到宝了。”

“……？”莱奥好一会儿才反应过来克里斯的意思，突然有点害羞是怎么回事！莱奥漏出他标志性的好孩子般腼腆的笑容，心里却乐开了花。

克里斯侧过脸，吻在莱奥的酒窝上。没开灯的酒店房间里，莱奥却看得很清楚。克里斯认真的时候眼睛又圆又亮，卷翘的睫毛挡住了一部分视线让他的注视不那么热烈。高挺的鼻梁和锋利的嘴唇，刚毅的脸部轮廓配上这柔情款款的眼神，额头上垂下来的两小缕向超人一样的卷发又在帅气上平添了几分可爱的气息，莱奥怎么可能抵挡得住呢？

他顺着克里斯的暗示和抚摸躺在了沙发上，任克里斯一边在自己身上点火一边扒掉了他新换上的睡衣睡裤。克里斯跪到地上，没有犹豫地将莱奥半硬的小弟弟含到了嘴里。莱奥侧过头，今天克里斯穿了一件海军蓝色的休闲款Polo衫，看不出牌子，莱奥也不懂质地，只是盯着看，他抬起手用胳膊挡住眼睛，可是还是能看得到。克里斯不说话，只是专心的吞吐舔弄着，莱奥除了不时溢出的呻吟也不知道该说什么，干脆就享受这沉默。

莱奥觉得自己快射出来的时候让停下了克里斯的口活儿，他让克里斯在沙发上给他扩张，然后操了他。保持着两个人交合的状态，让克里斯抱着他把他放到床上继续操他。克里斯今天对他格外温柔。他听话地调整好莱奥的姿势，让莱奥双手抱住自己的脖子，双腿盘在自己腰间，两只手托在莱奥臀部下方，一发力，保持着阴茎插在莱奥屁股里的状态抱着莱奥站了起来。莱奥控制不住的尖叫了一声，死死抱住克里斯。克里斯走到床边，把莱奥仰面朝天地放在床上，把缠在他腰间的两条腿分开扛在肩上，一手按在莱奥腰间，一手握着莱奥的家伙上下撸动着，开始猛烈的抽插起来。

莱奥射过之后克里斯没再继续操他，自己也没射出来，只是让自己的阴茎慢慢软了下去，扔掉了避孕套。

在浴室洗澡的时候两个人坐在酒店的大浴缸里，克里斯叉开腿让莱奥坐在他两腿中间。莱奥不安分的乱动让克里斯又硬了起来。莱奥求克里斯直接插进他已经被操的又松又软而且充分润滑过的屁股里，连呼吸都粗重的克里斯却拒绝了。莱奥有点失望，他知道克里斯一定也想，但是这个男人的自制力让莱奥又爱又恨。最后莱奥用手帮他射出来了。莱奥知道如果他用过生日当借口再求一求克里斯，或许克里斯就会心软同意不带套的请求，但是莱奥不想这样。他还可以等。

两个人洗完澡擦干后舒适地躺在酒店的大床上（干净的那一边）。莱奥的困意终于再次袭来，他转过身迷迷糊糊地和克里斯说了晚安，就抱着枕头睡着了。

第二天莱奥早上十点睡醒过来的时候，克里斯已经离开了。他的酒店房间好像什么都没发生过一样。要不是枕边摆着克里斯留给他的一个礼物盒子，莱奥都要怀疑昨晚是不是又是他的春梦之一了。

莱奥拆开盒子，里面躺着克里斯在曼联的所有年份的主场球衣。球衣上都没有签名，本赛季的球衣上一笔一画的写着“19岁生日快乐！”旁边还画着一只丑丑的卡通简笔画狮子。莱奥翻来覆去的看着球衣，觉得克里斯是抄袭自己的创意！他探头一看，发现箱子里还有一张纸，是一场8月份巴萨比赛门票的复印件。克里斯当然不可能请莱奥去看莱奥自己要踢的比赛，那么意思就是！？？莱奥开心地从床上跳起来，要去找克里斯和他确认自己的猜想。

拿起手机，却看到来自父亲的五个未接来电和几条短信。莱奥吓坏了，以为昨晚的事情暴露了，惊恐地点开短信才发现是父亲责怪他不应该起这么晚，没有尽地主之谊，说自己先带着亲戚们去购物了。并且想尽快和他再商量一下昨晚没说完的各种商务事宜。莱奥松了一口气，回复道：

【好的，你们回来告诉我。】想了想，莱奥又加了一条【我们可以先商量买房子的事情。】我要有大浴缸和大床的。莱奥想，他当然没告诉父亲这两个要求。他想了想，又加了一条【我想在八月就住进去。】

就这样，父亲成为了莱奥的经纪人，莱奥紧锣密鼓地筹备起自己在巴塞罗那的新住所。他不想承认自己这样着急都是因为克里斯，但是他确实一想到八月份克里斯要来看自己的比赛就感到一阵愉悦，甚至有一丝丝紧张。莱奥没有过“正常的”男女关系，他没体会过在乎的人坐在观众席看自己比赛的兴奋和紧张，小个子此刻只是惨兮兮又兴冲冲的数着日子期待着八月的到来——他不想和克里斯分享他的心情，他怕克里斯笑他，也怕克里斯不喜欢他的这种心情。

八月八月八月八月八月八月！克里斯八月底才要来找他！时间过得好慢。幸好他们俩能打电话发短信。两个人各怀鬼胎，不敢在训练的间隙互相联系，克里斯是因为对自己要求严格，莱奥是因为怕自己露出莫名的微笑引起小罗等队友的怀疑。两个人经常约好晚上九点左右打电话，克里斯的声音真的太好听太男人了！莱奥自己也试着压低嗓音说话，但是就是没有克里斯那个性感的感觉。莱奥很怕克里斯把自己当成女孩儿一样对待，因为他既不是娜娜们之一，也不是个需要克里斯保护的谁。他希望自己也能像克里斯一样，充满了阳刚的男子气概。

莱奥还决定去学习开车。因为不想一直坐在副驾驶。可是学车好难！他那被媒体称为能拉小提琴的脚踩到刹车油门上就失去了灵性，经常一脚急刹把教练气到吐血，更别提他那惨不忍睹的倒车技术。


	10. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·10

莱奥梅西是个颜控·10

2006年8月末 西甲联赛 巴萨主场

莱奥在赛前深呼吸，上厕所了很多次，但是还是不能缓解自己的紧张。队友们问他是不是不舒服，莱奥害羞地摇头，也不解释。这次他们面对的球队并不是强队，队友们都很放松，只有莱奥自己知道他为什么紧张。上场前最后一次去厕所，莱奥忍不住拿出手机回看着昨晚的聊天记录。

克里斯告诉他不要总是往看台上张望，万一万一露馅儿了以后就没法再来看他比赛了。莱奥说不知道能不能控制住自己。克里斯和他约好不要张望，而是进球后做一个固定的庆祝动作就好了。莱奥想不出什么特别的，克里斯在这方面创意倒是不少，但是都遭到了莱奥的嫌弃。最后两个人决定是对着镜头眨眼睛，俗称Wink。莱奥对着镜子练习了很多次，直到自己满意。此时马上要上场了，却开始担心今天自己有没有机会做出这样的庆祝动作。

比赛结束，莱奥做了两次庆祝动作。而且因为巴萨大比分领先，对手脚下动作又不是很干净，教练下半场刚开始就把莱奥换下了。他在替补席坐着看完了比赛，在更衣室换洗完毕，按照和克里斯约定好的计划往他的新家开去。他本来提出想一起找一家隐秘的餐厅吃个晚饭，但是克里斯觉得太张扬所以拒绝了。莱奥就只是把他新家的地址发给了克里斯，两个人约好在新家见面。

晚上两个人在家吃了克里斯打包的外卖，看了会儿电视，聊了聊比赛，克里斯承认Wink的动作比他想的那些乱七八糟的庆祝都更适合莱奥。莱奥问克里斯觉得他的新家怎么样，克里斯转了一圈说缺个健身房，莱奥点头认可并暗自记下。

睡觉前两人在莱奥的新买的大床上自然是一番缠绵。克里斯强迫莱奥和他一起射，体力值所剩无几的莱奥被他折腾的又哭又叫，最后险些前门失禁。终于得到许可射出来之后莱奥来不及温存就被尿意憋的捂着下面去洗手间尿尿，他站在马桶前很久却尿不出什么，刚才明明感觉几乎都要尿出来了！

克里斯在床上等了一会儿来厕所查看情况，他告诉莱奥这是挺正常的事情，因为刚才忍着很久没射出来加上射了很多，再加上和他下午踢了比赛所以有些累也有关联。克里斯让莱奥试着坐在马桶上尿，自己坐在浴缸边上陪着莱奥，和他聊些有的没的帮他放松。直到听到莱奥悉悉嗦嗦尿出来的声音才转过身打开水开始淋浴。莱奥也起身站到浴缸里，两个人一起洗了澡。

躺回大床上，莱奥想到克里斯明天就又要离开，已经开始不舍了。可是克里斯看起来很累了，莱奥自己当然也是，所以他忍住想和他聊天的冲动，主动亲了克里斯一口，两个人先后睡过去了。

克里斯第二天一早就搭早班飞机回英国了。

【你的睡衣忘在床上了！】他在机场收到莱奥的短信。

【没事。你留着吧。】克里斯今早确实走得急。

【好：）】莱奥附带了一个笑脸。其实说是睡衣，就是一件纯白的棉质的短袖T恤，看起来就很舒服的那种。莱奥自己试着穿了一下，决定不还给克里斯了。

2006年的后半年两个人都忙到起飞，直到圣诞节也没能见面。莱奥的家人又从南美飞来西班牙度假，克里斯今年也要回葡萄牙老家。两个人简短的在短信里祝福对方节日快乐。莱奥调侃了克里斯的新绯闻女友，没错，克里斯还是一个接一个的约着美女，莱奥看戏看得津津有味，克里斯也经常拿这种事开莱奥玩笑就是了。

【又是南美裔！克里斯你什么意思！】

【我想气死阿圭罗。满意了吗？】

【哈哈哈哈我就知道！小心你的西班牙语带上阿根廷口音。】

【其实这个是巴西的。我们说葡萄牙语。谢谢你的关心：）】

【啊啊啊啊你答应我要教我说葡萄牙语的！！！】

【你只要会说床上那几句就可以了。你说的很好了。】

【滚！！新年快乐怎么说？】

【happy new year】

【……】

【说真的莱奥。多练练英语和开车吧。你需要的。】

【……下次见面我开车！】

【no way】

【please？】

【Fine】

哈哈哈哈莱奥得逞后抱着手机在床上笑作一团。2007年就要来了啊。莱奥迷迷糊糊就要睡着的时候想起来自己该问他什么时候下次见面的，还有应该祝克里斯和家人圣诞节和新年快乐的。但是困意袭卷了他的大脑，莱奥很快睡着了。

2007年克里斯在联赛表现出色，帮助红队拿到了英超冠军。欧冠还是没拿到，但是克里斯对球队明年的表现充满信心。

2007年莱奥所在的巴萨一往无前，比赛成绩却并不尽如人意，但是球队上下一心，人才济济，莱奥看得到希望并且每天都踢的很开心。

2007年四月两个人所在的球队在欧冠半决赛相遇，这是他们第一次在比赛中交手，还是欧冠这种顶级赛事的半决赛。于是克里斯和莱奥说好比赛期间暂时不要联系，他害怕两个人的关系影响到球队发挥，那就罪过大了。莱奥赞同。

莱奥要求自己做到比之前的普通比赛更尽心，甚至不寻常的撤到后场回防克里斯。两回合结束后红队小胜晋级，莱奥输掉了比赛但是觉得自己真的努力做到最好了也只难受了一天。

克里斯表扬了他在比赛里积极参与防守。莱奥祝贺了克里斯，他觉得是克里斯在对方阵中的事实让他有精神加成，所以跑动的比其他比赛更积极。要是每场比赛都能看到克里斯……莱奥又开始做美梦了。

但是红队输掉了决赛，克里斯又哭了。

除了足球之外，两人的代言活动也日益增多。这对克里斯来说无所谓，但是给莱奥带来了很大的压力。尤其是父亲成为他的经纪人之后，为莱奥未来的发展做了很多规划，这与莱奥只想安心踢球的初心不符，但是莱奥也知道父亲是为他好，他能理解，并且努力配合着。父亲还提出来要成立梅西基金会的想法，莱奥本人虽然不需要参与大部分的决策，甚至连报告都不需要听，但是经常会需要出席一些活动，这也占用了他很多时间。

再加上日常的训练和比赛，两个人竟然连一天的见面时间都成了奢求。

好在手机是个好东西。

2007年下半年的某一天

“克里斯……今年连生日都没办法见面吗？”莱奥抱怨道。说实话现在听到克里斯的声音就让他有点硬起来了。

“莱奥我很抱歉。国家队有活动。”克里斯自己不比莱奥活动少。

“不不，别说抱歉。巴萨大概也帮我安排了庆生活动。反正也没有私人时间。”莱奥表示理解，而且他也错过了克里斯的生日。

“嗯我也猜到了。现在莱奥是多么受欢迎。”克里斯轻轻说。哦，克里斯，操我！莱奥听到这句末尾几乎是轻声的低喃在心里喊道。

“嗯……你过生日好歹还有美女陪伴。”莱奥想到克里斯生日第二天刷出来的小道新闻。

“哈哈你嫉妒了？他们都没你辣，真的。”克里斯知道莱奥对他和美女的事情一向感兴趣。

“真的吗？你……你们……你们做了什么？”莱奥感觉这个对话正将两个人带到一个未知的领域，这个未知让他兴奋又恐惧。

“我操了她。她一直叫。我一直想着你。”克里斯说的坦荡。但他也有感觉了。两个人都硬起来。

“想着我？”莱奥的手已经从裤子里面伸下去了，“想着我……克里斯……我也想你。想你狠狠操我。你上次把我操哭了。”

“哦……莱奥…… ”克里斯动情了，“莱奥……你……你现在在家吗？在我上次操你的床上吗？”

“嗯……”莱奥正卖力地给自己打着飞机，含混地答应着。

“莱奥……我的小狮子，在做什么呢？”克里斯也躺到床上，解开自己牛仔裤的拉链。

“我……”莱奥继续撸着自己，“我在操我的手。克里斯……”

“别那么快莱奥……等着我……”克里斯想了一下继续说，“现在把你的裤子和内裤全都脱下来……就……就听我的。我让你爽。”

“嗯……克里斯让我爽。”莱奥乖乖脱下裤子，只穿了克里斯上次留在他家的睡衣。

“先别碰前面。把手伸到下面，在外面摸你的洞。但不许伸进去。”克里斯的声音在电话里好像有魔法一样。莱奥按照他说的，用右手食指在自己的后穴周围打转，按压，那洞口很快变湿了，水只在里面，没有流出来。莱奥摸不到，只是感觉自己分泌出了液体。

“我……我流水了克里斯…… 求你……”莱奥不敢自己伸手进去，“求你帮帮我。”

“好莱奥……闭上眼睛，想象我是怎么用手指帮你打开的？”克里斯循循善诱。

“你……哦……你……你会……先放一根手指”莱奥边说边做，也放了一根手指进入自己屁股里，“哦……唔……克里斯……你的手指更粗……还要一根……然后三根……就……就捅我。”莱奥不客气的直接给自己加到三根手指，他的手指没有克里斯那么粗，三根也没有很费力。

“哼……莱奥……哦……你真棒……”克里斯也呻吟起来，他的肉棒硬的像木头，现在急切的想操莱奥的大屁股，但是只能操他自己的手。

“克里斯……操我…… 嗯嗯……”莱奥的西班牙语变得低沉起来，他会用葡萄牙语叫几句，但是情动时分还是说一口阿根廷口音浓重的西语，却对克里斯有更神奇的催情作用。

“莱奥……现在可以开始撸前面。但是后面不可以停……不可以射……”克里斯给了新的命令。莱奥得到允许，立刻用另一只手满足着自己的小兄弟，他更喜欢克里斯给他做手活儿或者口活儿，但是现在听着克里斯的声音自给自足感觉也不赖。

大概十几分钟后，克里斯的声音粗重起来，莱奥知道他要射了，求他快一点因为自己忍不了了。克里斯同意，两个人几乎同时射出来。这个认知给莱奥带来了莫大的满足感。他看着自己手上的白色半透明液体，屁股里还有液体等着他去清理。

他和克里斯都觉得他的屁股自己会流水很神奇，而且就克里斯说很多女生都不会湿成莱奥这个样子。莱奥自己也不明白，觉得可能和自己从小服用激素类药物有关，这类药物对荷尔蒙水平有影响，可能这就是为什么自己在床上那么……淫荡？克里斯也不懂，但是觉得莱奥说的有道理，只要莱奥的医生觉得莱奥的激素水平在一个正常水平，他也就乐得享受莱奥水蜜桃般的屁股。

2007年12月2日 金球奖颁奖典礼

这是第一年莱奥和克里斯第一次一起被提名金球奖。

两个人当然早早通过电话，制定了颁奖礼后的计划。对于谁会获奖其实两个人并不很在乎，或者说他们俩都心里有数今年的卡卡一骑绝尘，不出意外一定是他了。

卡卡长得也是一表人才，但是莱奥私心觉得克里斯更帅一点，就是偶尔穿衣品味太花哨了。当然在品味上莱奥没资格质疑任何人就对了。

【克里斯……我好紧张……】莱奥在前往会场前给克里斯发短信

【别紧张！到时候会有人告诉你每一步怎么走。你照着做就可以了。】

【卡卡人好吗…… 】莱奥知道很多时间他们几个候选人会站在一起。

【不太了解，听说很好。你在因为卡卡紧张？】克里斯回复道。

【还好。我看了欧冠，他好帅啊啊啊，我后来补了好多他在米兰的视频。】

【？新的阿圭罗？】

【滚！老实说，我觉得卡卡比阿坤好看一点点。】

【和我比呢？】

【不一样！你当然也好看。但是卡卡是那种……一看就是好人的帅！你懂吧？】

【我不懂并且觉得你在骂我？】

【哎呀我不是说你看着不像好人……】你本来也不是什么好人……莱奥在心里吐槽，他本来想再多聊几句，父亲突然出现在门外的身影吓得他一下子藏起手机。

“爸？怎么了？”莱奥咽了咽口水问道。

“在和谁聊啊？马上要出发了。”父亲问的漫不经心，莱奥不知道父亲的重点是什么。

“没什么，一个……一个好久不见的朋友。”莱奥自问没有撒谎，还是结巴了一下。

“哦。不会又是阿坤吧？你这个孩子太内向。我和你妈妈一直担心你没有朋友。”父亲说。

“不是……不是阿坤。”莱奥回答道。

“是女生吗？”父亲追问。

“啊……不是，不是的。”莱奥不喜欢父亲这样打听他的事情，他已经20岁了。

“哎。你妈妈一直说希望你赶紧找女朋友。我倒觉得事业重要，上升期别被坏女人骗了耽误一生的好。”父亲语重心长的说。

“好的！爸爸！我记住了。”莱奥顺从的答道，心里对“坏女人”吐了吐舌头，打定主意一会儿要告诉克里斯这个话。

“那出发吧。”父亲说，转身离开了莱奥的房间。莱奥从大腿下拿出手机，压在枕头下面，低着头跟着父亲出发了。

金球奖颁奖礼现场对莱奥就是灾难。他用尽最大的努力就只能做到在有摄像头对着他们拍的时候不要盯着看克里斯。但是在他们私下没有摄像头的时候，他觉得自己一直在偷瞄克里斯。但是克里斯也看了他好几次就是了。毕竟他们一年没见面了。莱奥盼着时间过得快一点。可是他越盼时间就越慢。好不容易熬到宣布获奖。果然是卡卡！莱奥从心里祝福和佩服卡卡。克里斯第二名，莱奥第三名。

之后的事情莱奥一直觉得晕乎乎的，好像和克里斯拿错了奖杯还是站错了位置，但是他无暇顾及。只记得典礼结束后两个人按照约定好的，莱奥先回到酒店，克里斯深夜开车去酒店停车场接他。

两个人一路无语，克里斯拿了两张房卡，两个人一人一张，先后乘坐直达楼层的电梯进到了酒店房间。克里斯新定的房间在酒店顶层，钢化落地窗俯瞰整座城市。克里斯比莱奥先离开车，莱奥用房卡打开房间门的时候里面却没有开灯，黑漆漆的什么也看不见。


	11. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·11

莱奥梅西是个颜控·11

金球奖颁奖礼现场对莱奥就是灾难。他用尽最大的努力就只能做到在有摄像头对着他们拍的时候不要盯着看克里斯。但是在他们私下没有摄像头的时候，他觉得自己一直在偷瞄克里斯。但是克里斯也看了他好几次就是了。毕竟他们一年没见面了。莱奥盼着时间过得快一点。可是他越盼时间就越慢。好不容易熬到宣布获奖。果然是卡卡！莱奥从心里祝福和佩服卡卡。克里斯第二名，莱奥第三名。

之后的事情莱奥一直觉得晕乎乎的，好像和克里斯拿错了奖杯还是站错了位置，但是他无暇顾及。只记得典礼结束后两个人按照约定好的，莱奥先回到酒店，克里斯深夜开车去酒店停车场接他。

两个人一路无语，克里斯拿了两张房卡，两个人一人一张，先后乘坐直达楼层的电梯进到了酒店房间。克里斯新定的房间在酒店顶层，钢化落地窗俯瞰整座城市。克里斯比莱奥先离开车，莱奥用房卡打开房间门的时候里面却没有开灯，黑漆漆的什么也看不见。

莱奥疑惑地关上门，正想去开灯，一只手突然抓住他的手腕，把他的手往身后带去，试图放倒他。莱奥惊叫一声失去平衡倒在房间门口的地毯上，不疼，但是吓了一跳。

“别动。”黑影阴森森的说道。莱奥当然认出是克里斯，却还是咽了口口水，定在了原地。

“你……你要干什么？”莱奥其实知道，却还是怯怯的问道。

“你让我等了好久。我要惩罚你。”克里斯急色的样子也好性感。

“怎么……怎么惩罚我？”莱奥几乎是把自己送出去了。

“就在这儿，脱掉你的西服。”克里斯冰冷地命令道。莱奥还穿着全身的西装，打着领带，克里斯只穿着西装裤和白衬衫。

“就在这儿？克里斯？我……啊！”克里斯打了他的屁股。莱奥一下子硬起来，老老实实脱掉了全身的衣服。赤裸的站在了穿戴整齐的克里斯面前让他羞耻极了。他伸手想解克里斯的衬衫扣子，克里斯直接抓过他的两只手，扣在怀里，弯腰捞起莱奥扔在地上的衣物，带着莱奥磕磕绊绊地走到房间客厅的沙发上。

“坐下！”克里斯粗暴的一推，莱奥倒在沙发的，背部撞到沙发靠背，他反射性的往前。克里斯从衣服堆儿里挑出莱奥的领带，蒙住了莱奥的眼睛，用莱奥的衬衫把莱奥不老实的双手绑在背后。他迫不及待了。直接拉下西装裤的拉链，从男士内裤前面的洞里掏出自己的凶器，抓着莱奥的头发，命令道：“张大嘴。”他的声音平平的，莱奥都能听到自己心跳打鼓的声音。这样霸道的克里斯让他无法拒绝，他心甘情愿地被主导着。他听到克里斯拉拉链的声音，就算眼睛看不到也猜到克里斯为什么要他张大嘴。

“克里斯……”他呢喃道，乖乖听话张大嘴，但是看不见那根巨物在哪里。

“嗯哼……”克里斯一只手掐住他的下巴，一只手扶着自己蓄势待发的性器，一点点伸进莱奥的嘴里。

“呜呜……”莱奥看不见，差点被噎到。他更努力的张大嘴，适应着很久不见的朋友。

“好男孩！”克里斯用手抚摸着莱奥的头，莱奥觉得自己上面的嘴被操着，下面的嘴却也湿极了。他等不及要克里斯操他下面的嘴了。

“唔…… ”他利用克里斯抽出去的间隙喘息着。

克里斯大概又操了他的嘴五分钟，带着他往落地窗走去。

“克里斯？”莱奥被按在冰冷的窗户上，克里斯的两只大手从他臀部下方向上抱着他。他的整个背部紧挨着冰冷的窗户，冷的他打了个哆嗦。莱奥早就湿了，克里斯迅速的插入了一根两根三根手指，给自己带好安全套，抬起莱奥的大腿，整根没入了自己的凶器。

“啊！啊～”莱奥大声呻吟起来，强烈的快感让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，他自己挣脱了束缚双手的衬衫，抱住克里斯的脖子，试图向上发力逃离克里斯的插入，当然不可以，他只会重重的掉下去，又坐回克里斯的老二上。

“叫出来，莱奥。我喜欢……哼…”克里斯强壮的大腿和臀部一下一下顶着莱奥，两人交汇处的水声和抽插声刺激着两个人的感官。

“我……我……克里斯……太过了……我……”莱奥嗯嗯啊啊的很难说出一句完整的话，“克里斯…哈啊！哦～不要～克里斯！我～受不了～啊！”

“嗯？受不了吗？”克里斯又用力操了两下，莱奥张着嘴却叫都叫不出来。克里斯的理智知道莱奥真的要受不了了。他狠操了一下，抽出自己的阴茎，让莱奥自己站在地上，莱奥完全倚在克里斯的身上，他的腿已经软了。克里斯扶着他的肩膀让他面向落地窗，一把拉下他的领带。窗外的灯光让莱奥下意识的向后躲了一下，撞到克里斯厚实的胸膛上。

“别怕莱奥。外面看不到我们。”克里斯的手在莱奥下身，他顺着莱奥的大腿内侧来到他的小穴，用中指缓慢的抽插着。

“唔！呜呜……”莱奥发出哭泣的声音，说不出求饶的话来。

“宝贝…… ”克里斯用葡萄牙语叫着，示意莱奥分开双腿，撅起屁股。莱奥照做，踮起的脚尖努力不颤抖。

“克里斯…… ”莱奥现在只能叫出这个男人的名字。他双手撑在钢化玻璃上，身前就是几十层高的悬崖。他有点怕，更多的是期待。

“别怕莱奥。”克里斯怎么知道他在害怕？，“别怕，我在这里。”

“嗯……”莱奥在心里默念着这句话。克里斯也分开双腿，沉腰送跨，把自己的阴茎插入莱奥已经被操松的后穴里。深深浅浅的操着莱奥淫荡的小洞。莱奥发出享受的呻吟，克里斯知道他喜欢这个。

莱奥不被允许用手触碰前面，他的上半身紧贴在玻璃上，胸前的两点被摩擦变的红肿。他偷偷在玻璃上蹭着自己的阴茎企图获得额外的快感。

克里斯最后还是好心的让莱奥先射出来了，然后把莱奥放倒在房间地毯上，俯下身压在他身上操到自己也高潮。

“呜……纸……”莱奥无助的用手捂着自己的小穴，企图阻止里面的液体流到地毯上。

“给，先用这个擦擦。”克里斯用莱奥可怜的衬衫给他抹了抹。

“克里斯……”莱奥还在回味刚才两个人疯狂的性交，“我以为我要死了。被你操死了。”

“哈。”克里斯笑了一下，“这才刚开始。”

“你今晚还要操我？”莱奥真的吓到了。

“？”克里斯一挑眉，莱奥几乎都要说他愿意死在克里斯的老二上了，克里斯又扑哧一下笑了出来：“先去洗澡，睡觉，明天早上起来喂你。”

“你这个……”莱奥骂不出来，锤了克里斯胸口一下，乐着和他一起洗澡去了。

他们聊了很多，对方被提名金球奖让他们比自己被提名都更兴奋，莱奥不知道克里斯怎么想，但是自己和克里斯一起被提名的认知让他在兴奋的同时产生了幸福的感觉。两个人最终睡下的时候已经快三点了。莱奥只记得自己入睡前一秒看到克里斯靠过来亲吻他的侧脸，他努努嘴，也不知道自己亲到克里斯没有就睡着了。

第二天早上，莱奥在克里斯的舔弄中醒来。他简直不敢相信昨晚被克里斯操的那么彻底今天早上他又晨勃了！但是这次自己至少没说什么扫兴的话！

“嗯～”他张嘴就呻吟了一声，“嗯～克里斯，你在做什么？”

“你不知道我在做什么？”埋首在他胯间的帅哥抬起头问道。

“哼～哈～”莱奥又情不自禁的叫了两声，“对我这么好？昨天……嗯……晚上……你……哈～你欺负……我。”

“你先诱惑我的”克里斯让莱奥硬着，抬起头不再舔他，改为往他屁股里伸手指。

“哼……我没……”莱奥抬了抬腰让克里斯的手指进入的更顺利。

“你的屁股有。”克里斯不会告诉莱奥西装裤的包裹下莱奥的窄腰宽臀是多么的让人忍不住，“我差点想约你在颁奖礼的洗手间上来一发。”

“那你要记得堵住我的嘴……”莱奥想象了一下那个画面。

“哼哼……用我的老二堵吗？准备好了吗？”克里斯很快的做好了扩张，两个人一大早也不想尝试很高难度的动作，克里斯趴到莱奥身上，一只胳膊撑在莱奥脸边支撑自己的重量。莱奥自动分开腿，克里斯就把自己的大家伙喂到了莱奥的下面的嘴里。

温存了好一会儿，两个人都爽到了。克里斯让莱奥先去洗澡，他叫早餐。莱奥对这个安排十分满意。

克里斯洗澡的时候莱奥看了一下自己的手机。然后面色不善的走到次卧，是他的父亲，让他立刻回电话。

“喂？爸爸？”莱奥拨通了电话。

“你在哪里？”父亲的声音听起来不高兴。

“我……我不是和您说了找朋友玩吗？”莱奥确实提前和父亲打过招呼了。

“你没有说你要过夜？”父亲在努力压着怒火。

“……”莱奥不明白父亲为何这么生气，也不觉得自己要事无巨细的汇报给父亲自己的一举一动。

“你现在立刻回酒店。我约了广告商。早上你不在，电话不接。现在回来。”父亲说。

“？”莱奥一头雾水，他根本不知道金球颁奖之后还有广告商的见面，“什么广告商？”

“别问那么多，立刻回酒店。”父亲不悦地挂断了电话，莱奥一头雾水。

他打电话的功夫克里斯还没洗完澡。莱奥在房间里踱步，烦恼的想着该怎么办。他和克里斯本来计划住两晚，他很珍惜这次来之不易的见面也很快乐。父亲的要求他觉得很突然也没有道理。但是一向被人称作乖孩子的莱奥也做不到直接无视父亲的命令。

克里斯洗完澡后莱奥还是告诉了他这个消息。克里斯立刻说送莱奥回去。莱奥沮丧极了。说好的坏女人呢！不是应该诱惑自己再来一发吗？为什么现在连收拾东西的时间都没有就要说再见了……

“莱奥。”克里斯一路开的飞快，现在他们已经停在莱奥酒店的地下停车场了，克里斯戴着墨镜，看不到他的表情，但他听起来认真极了，“快回去。别为了我们的事情让爸爸不高兴。”

莱奥被这份认真吓到了，点点头，打开车门，说了句再见就跑走了。他在电梯里才想到克里斯大概是想到了他自己的父亲，不由得为克里斯难过起来，又在心里抱怨自己的迟钝。

处理完父亲安排的事情，莱奥拿出手机给克里斯发短信：【我很遗憾克里斯，对不起。】

大概是一个人在酒店很无聊，克里斯很快回复了：【不要紧，下次再约。】

克里斯误以为他遗憾抱歉只是因为自己提早离开，但是莱奥也不知道怎么解释他的抱歉更多是因为想到克里斯的父亲，他感同身受的难过。

【嗯下次再约。之后比赛加油。】最后莱奥只是这样回复道。

2007年圣诞节新年假期

莱奥的家人因为金球奖期间在西班牙住了几周，所以想回阿根廷过节日，莱奥决定和他们一起回去。反正他现在的收入买直飞的头等舱机票是绰绰有余，只是又见不到克里斯了。克里斯今年和去年一样要回葡萄牙老家陪伴母亲和家人。莱奥强迫自己不要因为见不到克里斯而沮丧。可是足球，训练和比赛比他们见面重要，陪伴家人也比他们的关系重要，莱奥当然都理解而且同意。只是热烈的关系和冷谈的现实形成了严重的矛盾，让莱奥的内心纠结拧巴了起来。直到想到在阿根廷可以见到阿坤才突然开心起来。毕竟他和坤也是好久没见了。

莱奥终于见到了阿坤的儿子。

“你不是和我说是女儿吗？”莱奥一边逗着宝宝一边说。宝宝笑起来，很喜欢莱奥。

“简妮亚和我都感觉是个女孩儿。结果是个臭小子。”阿坤开玩笑道。

“你们倒是自信，都不去检查就告诉我是女儿。”莱奥摸摸宝宝的脸蛋，“但他也太可爱了！！本杰明，叫叔叔——莱——奥——莱奥叔叔。”

“哦莱奥，等他哭起来你就知道厉害了。”阿坤看起来成熟了不少，“你怎么样？有没有进展？”

“我？”莱奥知道阿坤说的进展是问他有没有女朋友，“我……我还是老样子。我不着急。你可别再给我张罗了。”

“我不给你张罗了。你妈妈可着急。刚才还问我认不认识合适你的对象。”阿坤说。

“上帝啊！她居然和你说这个。不可思议。”莱奥把宝宝放下。看来妈妈是真的担心自己的终身大事。

“我也吓一跳。感觉好像上次和她说话还是小时候过生日为最后一块蛋糕打架她来调解。一转眼都开始催你结婚生孩子了。”阿奎罗开始逗宝宝，说话的时候嘴角微微扬起，似乎在笑。

“阿坤……”莱奥受不了他话里莫名的伤感，一瞬间太多想法涌上来，他想告诉阿坤他喜欢他，又或者告诉他自己和克里斯纠缠不清的关系，或者两者一起说。他张了张嘴，还没开始说，本杰明毫无预兆的哇！的哭了起来。阿坤慌忙把宝宝抱起来，走来走去开始哄。

于是莱奥只好闭上了嘴，脑海里却全是少年时和阿坤踢球或打闹的场景。那时候的莱奥因为身高问题和没钱治病迷茫又自卑，现在被视为巴萨接班人和阿根廷新支柱的梅西闪闪发光。

我怎么会怀念那段日子？莱奥想不明白。

他困惑的时候，2008年就这样到来了。


	12. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·12

莱奥梅西是个颜控·12

2008年初

皮克告诉莱奥他夏天可能会回到巴萨。莱奥兴奋极了。

小罗告诉莱奥他夏天可能会离开巴萨。莱奥沮丧极了。

【克里斯】平常他倾诉的两个人都变成主角了，他只好给克里斯发短信【克里斯……杰瑞要来巴萨，可是罗尼要走了。】

【皮克和我说了。这家伙本来就有巴萨血。】克里斯回复道【罗纳尔迪尼奥的事情我很抱歉莱奥。你说过他有多么好。】

【他比我说的还要好。】莱奥打字说【我真不知道他离开是不是我的错。】

【别犯傻莱奥。】克里斯安慰着并及时转移了话题【听说巴萨今年还会有新的教练。】

【我知道。是以前巴萨的球员，叫做瓜迪奥拉。还很年轻呢。我有点害怕。】那年莱奥也刚20岁。

【我能做点什么吗我的辛巴？】克里斯问道。

【辛巴？那是我的新外号吗？不得不说比小跳蚤好听多了。】莱奥的心情好了一些。

【少看报纸胡说。你就是我的辛巴小狮子。现在要成为小国王了。我手机里存的你的号码就是辛巴。】克里斯很高兴他成功帮莱奥转移了注意力。

莱奥看了看自己存的CR，突然明白为什么有人说他不解风情不懂浪漫。他突然想到了什么，马上打字道【我是辛巴。你不就成了娜娜了！*哈哈！我要给你改成娜娜。我们都知道你多爱娜娜这个名字。*】他被自己难得的幽默感逗笑了，立刻动手改了克里斯的备注。克里斯的回复却让他的笑容瞬间消失了：

【我不是娜娜莱奥。你以后的女朋友才是娜娜。】克里斯并没有为自己成了女方的角色和他争论。莱奥宁愿他是因为这个不赞同自己。克里斯指出的事实太残酷了。

【我不要】莱奥的心一下子又沉下去了，他本能的秒回了之后觉得这句话容易造成误解，又解释道【克里斯。我不是说我们必须是某种关系。】【我就是，反正，我不会找叫娜娜的女朋友。永远不会。】【娜娜是你的女朋友】【们】莱奥连着发了好几条。

【别这样说莱奥。万一以后你遇见让你心动的女生名字有这个字怎么办？】克里斯其实心里也不太确定现在该怎么定义他们两个的关系。

【不要不要不要不要。】莱奥撅起嘴【我一定不会喜欢。】【克里斯我现在就告诉你，我发誓，我宣誓，我起誓，我永远不会找叫娜娜的女孩儿】【还有我要你只可以找叫娜娜的女孩儿。】莱奥发完就后悔了，他知道克里斯不喜欢被控制，而他刚才的要求简直控制欲爆棚。克里斯可能不会回复他了。

【好】出乎意料的。克里斯一秒钟就回复过来了，居然答应了！后面还有一条。【我答应你只找叫娜娜的女孩儿。】

【还有男孩儿！】莱奥决定再无理取闹一次。

【没有叫娜娜的男孩儿！】克里斯抗议道。

【……】你就是呀。莱奥看看手机里存的克里斯的新昵称，但他这次聪明的没说出来。所以我是辛巴，他是我的娜娜。莱奥很满意这个设定。他的心情好起来，突然好奇起来，问道【你们红队今年有什么变动吗？】

【你来替阿圭罗打探敌情吗？】克里斯调侃他。

【上帝啊克里斯！都过去五年了！】莱奥不敢相信。

【我看你对他还是恋恋不舍的。】克里斯的西语水平在这五年里确实大有提高。他的短信赶在莱奥发火之前跳了出来【所以，皮克要走了。这个你知道。我新换了经纪人，叫做门德斯的。也是葡萄牙人。除此之外没什么了。教练当然还是弗格森爵士。】克里斯没告诉他自己和门德斯有一个大计划，因为还没最终敲定，他不想让小狮子白开心。

2008年4月

春假的时候莱奥和克里斯约在了欧洲不一个名不见经传的小城市说是要给克里斯补过生日。克里斯生日的时候两个人太忙没能见面。莱奥给克里斯带了自己的新赛季球衣，还有阿根廷国家队的。依然没有签名，只是写了祝你生日快乐。

这个城市不靠海，不是旅游城市，没有名胜古迹，没有悠久历史，只有绵延不绝的山地和农场。听起来无趣，但同时也意味着没有无孔不入的记者和球迷，两个大球星比谁都需要这个。这次莱奥提前和父亲处理好了一周的事物，并提前告诉父亲自己需要这五天完全属于自己的时间放松放松。父亲看起来还想再问，但是莱奥什么都不说了。他相信父亲可以理解。

“你买下了这个农场？”莱奥看着天花板，问躺在旁边的人。

“准确的说是这个和它周围的五个农场。”克里斯闭着眼睛，还在回味刚才发生的事情。他们吃完午饭，他坐在窗边喝茶。消失了一会儿的莱奥穿着他的短袖体恤没穿内裤坐到了他的大腿上来回磨蹭着。他自然而然的硬了。然后莱奥伸手到他的长裤里，又到他的内裤里，扒下两层裤子掏出他的家伙自己坐了上去。这个小混蛋自己给自己扩张好了！而且这个小懒虫明知道他被骑着不容易射出来，却不愿意到床上去。不愿意去床上就算了，还那么懒，动了几下后就要克里斯挺腰抬着他的屁股操。小洞里面的水都快被干没了才同意去床上。

完事儿后的克里斯累得不轻。

现在没付出什么力气的人依然精力满满，莱奥继续讨人嫌的问：“上帝啊！你买了6个农场？没人问你是不是有病吗？”

“没有。让你失望了。”克里斯闭着眼睛翻了个白眼，“门德斯出面帮我搞定的。我付钱就可以了。”

“他没问你为什么吗？”莱奥的好奇心旺盛的很。

“他没有。他从来不问。”克里斯看起来真是累坏了，“他拿钱办事，不会问多余的事情。”

“哇哦。”莱奥不累，他爬起来假模假样的给克里斯捏了捏大腿，得到克里斯未卜先知的‘今天绝对不会再操你了’的回应后掐了他一下又躺了回来，“专业的经纪人还是好。我爸爸什么都要问。烦死了。”

“莱奥——”克里斯又要开始关于为什么你应该听你爸爸的讲座，莱奥不想听，他跳下床，抢先跑去洗澡了。

第二天晨跑结束的克里斯十分机智的选择了用早饭的香味叫莱奥起床。吃完早饭莱奥和克里斯在农场附近走了走。两个人踢了一会儿球，莱奥爱死这个了。如果要他只能选一个，他真不知道该选和克里斯上床还是跟克里斯踢球。莱奥还带来了自己的实况足球游戏，克里斯不那么感兴趣，但还是陪着莱奥玩了几局。

“你水平不行克里斯！”莱奥连着赢了好几局，十分骄傲。

“？”克里斯收到质疑挑起了眉毛。

“但没事啦！”莱奥笑着说，“毕竟我玩这个好几年了。”

莱奥央求克里斯再陪他玩一会儿。克里斯正犹豫，线上一位和莱奥同等级的玩家对他发起了随机挑战。

“我想看我和他比赛吗？看这位的胜率我们俩比赛应该比刚才和你踢的精彩。”莱奥兴致勃勃。

“你确定？”克里斯突然想到什么，“你接受挑战吧。我们打个赌，赌谁赢。”

“那我当然赌我赢。赌什么？”莱奥自信满满。

“那我只能赌你输了亲爱的莱奥宝贝。”克里斯假装不情愿的说，“就赌……输了的人穿赢了的人的球衣摆一个性感的姿势。怎么样？”

“天啊克里斯。我还没看过你穿我的球衣。这太赞了。”莱奥说话间已经接受了挑战，比赛开始的进度条正在加载了。

“天真。”克里斯嘲讽道，“你肯定输。”

莱奥当然不认同，他快速地选好了首发阵容，投入到比赛中。一开始两个人打得有来有往，但是很快莱奥场面就占了上风，进球是早晚的事情。克里斯看起来还是信心满满。

果然，他开始使坏了。

克里斯笔直而端正地坐在沙发上看莱奥打比赛，靠近莱奥的右手却不动声色的接近了莱奥的短裤，往裆部正中心摸了过去。

“克里斯！这太卑鄙了！”莱奥目不转睛地看着屏幕，嘴里大叫道。

克里斯不回应。把手从短裤下面伸了进去。先摸到了莱奥的蛋蛋，然后摸他的小弟弟。

莱奥的注意力集中在游戏上，血液都向大脑在输送，没有立刻硬起来。克里斯不气恼。他转而向莱奥的臀缝儿进攻。

“唔！”莱奥的臀部当然非常敏感，但莱奥只是动了动屁股，咬住嘴唇继续集中精神比赛。

克里斯有点出乎意料。但是他还是保持着淡定。他的手指已经摸到莱奥的洞口了。克里斯不着急插进去，他用一根最灵活的食指在莱奥的洞口外面来回摩擦着，勾起手指描绘小穴周围的皱褶，好像他的手指能把那些皱褶抚平似的。然后他试探着用中指往里插。

“停下克里斯！”莱奥嘟起嘴有点不高兴。他正在组织一次很重要的进攻。

克里斯不听他的，洞口周围现在还是有点干，他把手从莱奥裤子里抽出来，拿起沙发角桌上的护手霜，挤了一点在中指上，又从莱奥后腰的部分把手伸了进去，这次他轻而易举地插进去了一个关节，然后是第二个。

“嗯…… 哈……”莱奥咬着嘴唇也忍不住的呻吟让克里斯更来劲了。他侧身贴近莱奥的脸颊。一边用中指操着莱奥的小穴，一边伸出舌头用着和下面一样的频率操着莱奥的耳朵眼儿，还故意发出喘粗气的呻吟。莱奥的屁股很快开始自己流水了。克里斯又加了一根手指进去。他现在彻底转过身来，跪坐着，面对着莱奥，侧对着正播放着游戏画面的电视屏幕，用两根手指操着莱奥的屁股，舌头操他的耳朵，还嫌不够，又用另一只手模仿着打飞机的样子撸着莱奥的肉棒。

“你……”莱奥再也没法集中注意力了，一不小心对手轻松的进了一个球。莱奥趁对手庆祝的时候用手拍了克里斯一下想让他停下，克里斯不为所动。可是比赛很快又恢复了，莱奥需要双手控制，只能起身努力往沙发上没有克里斯的方向爬去。

克里斯当机立断，趁着莱奥双手把住游戏机却不护住屁股的爬着往沙发另一端去的时候扒下了他的裤子。莱奥没穿内裤，克里斯知道只是为了舒服，但现在确实方便了他做事。

“顾头不顾屁股的笨蛋。”克里斯用葡萄牙语嘟囔了一句。莱奥听不懂，他被克里斯拽住了裤子，现在跪趴在沙发上，侧着头歪着身子艰难地坚持着游戏。

克里斯可以再伸进来第三根手指然后直接操他的。可是他想了一下，自己也跪到沙发上，把莱奥的裤子又拉下来一些。然后附身低头用舌头开始添莱奥的小穴。

莱奥唔了一声，颤抖了一下，对手又进了一个，2:0。莱奥无暇顾及了，克里斯觉得电视屏幕一黑，抬头一看是莱奥双手握拳抓紧的时候太用力，拔掉了连接线。

“输了游戏就拔网线可不是什么大将风度。”克里斯说完继续低下头专心地舔着莱奥的洞。那小洞现在湿漉漉的，有克里斯的口水，也有莱奥分泌出来的透明液体。

“哈……唔…… 这……这不算……”莱奥想夹紧小穴阻止克里斯的舌头，但是却发现自己的臀部好像自己不能控制一样拒绝服从大脑的指令，颤抖着在克里斯的舌头的服务下分泌出更多表示自己很舒服的液体。

“你得说到做到。穿我的球衣，摆一个婊子的姿势。”克里斯自己也硬了，但他可以悄悄用手给自己撸着，所以还保持着冷静。但是莱奥试图给自己撸的时候克里斯总是一把拍掉他的手。

“什么……什么是……姿势，婊子的姿势？”莱奥断断续续地问。

“好问题。”克里斯抬起头，用膝盖往莱奥的方向挪动了几步。趁莱奥不备，换上了自己悄悄带上安全套的凶器捅进了莱奥早就准备好的屁股里。

“哈啊！好大！”莱奥诚实地叫道。屁股也相当诚实地往后一顶，配合着克里斯操着自己。

克里斯两只手抓着莱奥的细腰，九浅一深地律动起来。

莱奥的屁股被操的像只熟透了的被剥了皮和核儿的桃子又软又烂还滴着汁水儿。

他还不小心射在了自己心爱的游戏手柄上。克里斯不放过他，又把他转过来操还强迫他再重新硬起来。莱奥说着求饶的话。

“你水平不行呀莱奥。”克里斯边操边说，又打开了莱奥想摸自己前面的手。这个大鸡蛋在打击报复！小心眼！

“克里斯……我…嗯…受不了……求求你……嘤……求你！”莱奥胡乱央求着。克里斯看他口水都流出来的样子好笑极了。他好心的帮莱奥撸了两下，莱奥颤颤巍巍的小兄弟交出了最后的存粮，可是克里斯还硬着。于是他坐到沙发边上，把套套摘下来，再把莱奥抓起来，按到地板上，强迫他跪在地上给自己口交。莱奥双腿分开跪在地上，被人按着头吞吐着巨大的肉棒，重力作用下，还没关上的屁股里的液体和大张着的嘴里的口水一齐往地板上滴去。

“一会儿……呼……小婊子……一会儿我射了你都吃进去。有一滴…… 一滴流出来今晚你拖地。”

“呜呜……”这是莱奥现在能发出的唯一的声音，不知道他是答应了克里斯的要求还是在抗议。

克里斯稍微停了手，发现莱奥自发地前后摆动着小脑袋给他口，很努力地用嘴唇包裹着牙齿害怕再受到惩罚。克里斯闭上眼睛放松自己，没一会儿小腹一紧，全射在了莱奥嘴里。

“！”莱奥睁大了眼睛，用手捂住嘴巴，却一不小心呛到了。

“咳咳……呕！”精液流出来了，莱奥顾不上那么多，继续咳嗽着，任精液顺着他的嘴角流到了地上。

“天啊！莱奥！你没事吧！”克里斯吓了一跳，他自己也离开沙发跪在莱奥身边帮他拍着后背。

莱奥缓过一口气的第一件事儿就是给了克里斯一个肘击：“你这个……这个…… 你想噎死我嘛？”

“对不起莱奥。”克里斯看他喘的可怜，而且确实有点不高兴了，选择了老老实实道歉。

“晚上你擦地，明天给我吹。”莱奥一副大佬的样子命令道。

“好。”克里斯并不觉得自己吃亏，“穿球衣的事儿还是按说好的办吧？”

“看我心情…… ”莱奥知道自己不会拒绝的。其实克里斯也知道就是了。

晚上的时候两个人（主要是克里斯）做了简单的晚饭，聊了很多关于足球的话题，他们身边的很多人其实是有交集的，比如红队的谁是南美的或者巴萨的谁的前队友是克里斯的国家队队友。莱奥感叹着克里斯身边的谁的朋友的队友居然自己也认识这种奇妙的缘分，克里斯笑他傻的没见过世面。


	13. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·13

莱奥梅西是个颜控·13

2008年春假

第三天

克里斯买的农场居然还有马。莱奥提出想试试在马背上做，被克里斯拒绝了。原因是太危险。但是他们在玉米地里做了。他们俩踩倒了一片玉米，克里斯躺在玉米梗上，只是掏出硬邦邦的老二，没完全脱掉裤子。两个人被和人差不多高的玉米围着，莱奥骑着克里斯也算实现了骑马的愿望，他抓乱了克里斯的发型，还在他的脖子上留下了痕迹。

下午克里斯在莱奥和他一起完成了锻炼之后兑现了他昨天说好的口活儿。

晚上的时候两个人踢了会儿球，没有很累，但是足够两个人洗完澡擦干很快就睡着了。

第四天

上午两个人踢踢球锻锻炼之后克里斯带莱奥去空旷的乡村公路上练车。被莱奥气的半天不理他。直到晚饭前才过来问他想吃什么。莱奥表示为了道歉自己准备了晚饭。

克里斯吃完之后到睡觉前都没理他。莱奥觉得克里斯误会他了，他真不是故意做那么难吃的。这个男的就是小心眼儿！

睡觉前，莱奥：“克里斯！明天就是最后一天了。你别气了。”

“……”

“对不起……”莱奥晃晃克里斯的胳膊，“我不是故意撞那棵树的！我也不是故意倒车刮到栅栏的。你新车的颜色很漂亮没有像只花孔雀，对不起我不该那么说的。你让我刹车的时候我当然不是故意踩油门的…吓到了你对不起…别气了嘛！”

“……”克里斯扭头不看他。

“那是晚饭的事情？”莱奥从克里斯的肚子上迈过去，换了一边儿继续摇克里斯的胳膊，“我本来想做个水果沙拉再做个牛肉土豆的，你不是最爱吃沙拉？谁知道我把切好的苹果和土豆弄混了……害你吃了生土豆，对不起……”

“……”克里斯的白眼快翻到天上去了，终于开口了，“哎，我其实不是生气。就是不明白你怎么能这么笨。”

‘我还不明白你怎么能这么小心眼儿……’莱奥在心里吐槽，他这个月道歉的额度都在这几句话里透支了。嘴上当然还是讨好的说：“你聪明。多教教我嘛……我知道我除了踢球什么也不会，什么也做不好。不像你克里斯，你就算不踢球也能当个英语老师或者厨师之类的。”

“谢谢你的职业建议。”克里斯被他逗笑了，“以后退役了我会考虑的。”

“说真的克里斯，你不踢球了去吃软饭都饿不死。你长得多么好看。”莱奥由衷地称赞道。

“谢谢你的夸奖。”克里斯皮笑肉不笑地动了一下嘴角，“虽然听着像在骂我。”

“……”莱奥伸手摸上克里斯的脸，他觉得他现在大概该说点什么，比如我最喜欢你棕色的亮亮的大眼睛和卷翘的烫过一般的长睫毛，盯着我看的时候能在你的眼眸里看见我的倒影之类的，但他什么也说不出来。只是想着克里斯明天就又要和他分别就让他悲伤起来。

“莱奥……”克里斯抓住莱奥乱摸的手，棕色的眼眸认真的盯住他，莱奥能在他的眼睛里看到自己的脸，“如果……如果五月的欧冠决赛红队赢了。或许我可以给你个惊喜。”他终于还是没憋住提前告诉这个小个子了。

“……”莱奥知道他现在应该俏皮地开句玩笑比如你不是要求婚吧之类的；或者认真的告诉克里斯自己相信他一定会赢的，但是他依然什么也说不出。他反握住克里斯的手，现在两个人十指交握，克里斯轻轻吻在他的发顶。

“你没在哭吧？”克里斯突然问他。

“没有。”莱奥抬起头让克里斯看到自己确实没在流泪，“你这个哭包怀疑我？哈哈！”莱奥想到自己收集的那些克里斯哭哭视频包。

“那就好。”克里斯抱他更紧了：“别哭。”

“我没哭啊…… ”莱奥不解道，他想抬头再让克里斯看到自己的脸，但是克里斯用下巴抵住了他的脑瓜顶儿限制了他的活动，他只能暗自在心里不解。

一天的劳动和吵闹让莱奥的困意来得突然，他架不住，顺着睡意合上眼睛。

第五天

今天就是要分别的日子了。克里斯开车送莱奥去了离他们最近的大城市的机场，这样莱奥可以直飞回巴萨不需要转机，他自己还开车回了农场所在的小城镇，在旁边的私人机场搭小飞机再转机回到英国。

莱奥今天其实都觉得还好，可能昨天晚上他难过只是因为人在晚上都容易敏感伤心。他当然没和克里斯住够，但是……他知道他是职业足球运动员，不能因为个人感情影响竞技状态Blablabla……

克里斯烦起来的时候和自己爸爸有一拼。莱奥在飞机上不高兴地撅起了嘴，又找空姐要了一份甜点。

2008年5月 俄罗斯

红队拿到了欧冠冠军！莱奥看了比赛！克里斯表现出众，像去年的卡卡一样是影响比赛走向的关键人物！莱奥有预感今年克里斯也会拿到金球。莱奥鼓励自己也要努力，在西甲要踢出一番成绩，这样年末的时候才能再次在颁奖礼见到克里斯。

【克里斯！！！你说的惊喜是什么？】

【你不应该先恭喜我吗？】

【恭喜！惊喜是？】

【……你不真诚，先不告诉你。】

【我猜得到，你要把球衣送给我？】

【不，被人换走了已经。】

【那是什么？】

【就不说。】

【可恶！】

【反正我看着就不像好人！】

【谁说的！你是最好的人！】

【小坏蛋说的。】

【我一定会猜到惊喜的！】

【祝你好运。】

莱奥第二天刷到了新闻说克里斯在当地逛了首饰店，他的心跳漏跳了一拍。

天啊不会吧！

【克里斯！！你不会去给我买戒指了吧！】

【？】

【就这个。】莱奥把新闻报道拍了个照片发给克里斯。

【丰富的想象力莱奥……我给我自己买了个钻石奖励我自己。】

【哦……】

【你知道我们不能戴戒指。】

【哦……】其实他真不知道。等一下！【那你的钻石戴哪儿？】他问。

【图片】克里斯发来了一张他的侧脸。耳垂上的钻石在像素不高的手机里也在发光。

【不让戴戒指，为啥能带这么大的耳环？】

【第一，这叫耳钉！第二，我比赛的时候又不带。】

【第一，这两个词对我是一个意思；第二，反正比赛的时候都不能带，要我说还是戒指好看。】

【第一，你要是连西班牙语都需要我辅导就真的没救了；第二，你不懂审美。】

【……】梅西想到上次关于克里斯新车颜色的争吵，觉得两个人在审美的问题上不可能说服对方的，他聪明的换了话题【所以惊喜不是戒指，到底是啥呀？】

【你问题太多了。】克里斯又不理他了。

莱奥知道晚上他应该会和自己打电话，所以也不介意，转身找皮克玩去了。

皮克最近正在找房子好搬回巴萨，莱奥什么也不懂，但是作为好朋友，没训练的时候他会陪皮克去看看房子提出一些没用的建议。皮克最后还是选了最贵的一套别墅。莱奥暗自翻了个白眼觉得果然当初就应该看价钱选，还非要走个形式亲自去看房子。

这天晚上两个人在莱奥的家里吃着外卖，说一些装修的想法之类的。莱奥的手机响了。是克里斯。莱奥自以为隐蔽的跑到二楼打电话去了。

他告诉克里斯皮克在自己家，克里斯让莱奥告诉皮克他走了之后索菲亚和贝蒂都想死他了，莱奥警告他这两个女孩子克里斯不能搞因为违反了两个人的约定。克里斯听起来真的生气了说就算没有只能找名字有娜娜的女生的约定他也不可能看上皮克看上的女孩儿。莱奥对侮辱了他的审美这一罪名再次违心的向他道歉。  
挂了电话，莱奥挑拨离间，转告了皮克克里斯说的话，皮克没上当，反将了莱奥一军：“所以他就看上你了？”

“什么…… ”莱奥装糊涂。

“少装傻莱奥！”皮克把莱奥手里的半块儿烤肉披萨拿下来，“说完才许吃。”

“说……说什么……”莱奥最后试图抵抗了一下，没用，只好老老实实地说：“只是偶尔见面。你以后搬到巴塞罗那也不要问东问西的烦我。还有！千万别说漏嘴！”

“哼……我这不是还没搬过来。”皮克臭不要脸的说道，“也真是奇了。快四年了吧？说起来03年那天还是我带你去的夜店。”

“嗯……谢谢你……”莱奥本来想说谢谢你带给我的好姻缘，但觉得姻缘这个词太隆重了，说到一半就不说了。

“客气客气。莱奥，我觉得克里斯对你真挺上心的。”皮克认真的分析道。

“上心什么，不过是玩腻了超模换换口味。”莱奥习惯了谦虚。他其实知道克里斯对自己是挺特殊的。但是他不想表现出来他意识到这份特殊，对皮克不行，对克里斯也不行。

“玩腻了？那肯定没有。这两天还跟杂志拍摄的两位传了绯闻呢！”皮克说。

“哦？我居然不知道，快给我看看。”莱奥一点都不气恼。

“小道消息，还没上报你当然不知道。韦恩转发给我的。”皮克在手机上按了几下，给莱奥看，“诺，这个丝芙尼和爱瑞安娜，不知道这个花心萝卜这次看上哪个了。”

莱奥笑了一下，他知道克里斯会看上哪个。

皮克突发奇想：“莱奥！我们打赌吧！你觉得他会钓上哪个？”

莱奥压抑住内心的兴奋和一点点点点可以忽略不计的对皮克的愧疚感，淡定的问：“好啊，赌什么？”

皮克想了想说：“就……输了的……输了的给自己在国家队的好友发裸照！”他直觉莱奥会拒绝，毕竟他害羞又内向什么的。

“好啊。”莱奥答应的爽快，他还是觉得有点对不起皮克，但他也想看皮克的裸照，虽然小时候洗澡的时候互相都看到过，但还是……，他说：“他会选爱瑞安娜。”

“不，丝芙尼更符合克里斯的审美，看来这方面还是我更了解克里斯！哈哈莱奥你输定了。”皮克倒是没瞎说，莱奥也知道爱瑞安娜有点太瘦了。

“天真！”莱奥评论道，他信心满满：“你肯定输。”

“你不会要给他吹枕边风吧？”皮克不确定的问。

“……”莱奥没说话，翻了翻他的眼睛摇摇头对皮克居然怀疑他会做这种小人行径表示不可置信。

“……”皮克也没说话，他惊讶于一瞬间在莱奥身上看到了克里斯的影子。两个人当然还是有着天壤之别，但就是……这俩人儿真是天造地设的一对儿。皮克想。一对儿死敌？还是情侣？他也不知道。

皮克当然输了赌约。他按赌服输，给自己在西班牙国家队的好友拉莫斯发了裸照，并告诉他不要散播。拉莫斯回复说已经发给了托雷斯，但是会告诉托雷斯不要在英超扩散，就在国家队群里发一发乐呵乐呵就行了。

无论怎样，反正一周后皮克听到莱奥说收到了克里斯发给他的自己的艳照的时候一点也不觉得惊讶就是了。

“克里斯还嘱咐我不要散播。我没告诉他我们拿他打赌了。”莱奥又在他心口插了一刀：“杰瑞你真是个愿赌服输的真男人。”


	14. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·14

莱奥梅西是个颜控·14

2008年6月24日前后  
莱奥的生日他有一天假期可以自由支配，但是两个人都觉得一天时间来回飞坐头等舱也是太累人了所以还是没法见面。克里斯给他寄了生日礼物，除了抄袭他创意的球衣之外还有几把钥匙，是他们春假去过的农场别墅和大门的钥匙。

莱奥想给克里斯发短信，但是不知道为什么他是那么着急，他直接打了电话过去。

“Hello？”

“克里斯……”莱奥轻轻叫他的名字：“我很喜欢你的礼物。谢谢你。”

“生日快乐小狮子。”

“克里斯…… 克里斯…… 为什么我们不能每天在一起呢？”莱奥真诚的问道。

“嗯…… ”克里斯的嗓音也低沉下去，似乎也在思考，“因为我不想你因为倒车撞到我或者做饭毒死我而进监狱？”

“滚！”莱奥的伤感被这个混蛋搅乱了：“再敢嘲笑我开车我就打你。”

“所以做饭可以？”

“也不行！”

“既然这样，说起你的英语水平——”

“闭嘴！”

莱奥又跟他聊了一会儿，恋恋不舍的挂了电话。巴萨和他的家人都为他准备了蛋糕。莱奥两边都要吹蜡烛给个面子。他有点烦，但是想到可以许愿两次他突然有点开心：两次许一样的愿望是不是成真的概率也会变大两倍？

2008年8月 

小罗离开巴萨让莱奥难受了很久。幸好皮克来陪他了，所以还不算太坏。

新教练的到来比莱奥想象中好，教练很看重他，也很喜欢他。

莱奥在和皇马的比赛中见到了新近转会来的卡卡，被闪到移不开眼。比赛结束后卡卡还主动找到了他交换了球衣，并表示自己多么欣赏莱奥的球技。莱奥害羞的笑着，爽快的和卡卡交换了球衣。卡卡的西语还说的磕磕巴巴，莱奥其实会用葡萄牙语说你很棒，我喜欢你这样最简单的句子，但是他不想吓到卡卡，就只是用西班牙语说谢谢。

他想象了一下要是03年的冬天他见到的是卡卡……呃不可能的，首先卡卡那样的人不会出现在夜店，第二就算在别的地方见到了自己也会被这人自带的圣光吓得不敢开口提出什么请求。毕竟当年可是他自己主动提出来的……莱奥莫名其妙的自豪起来。

莱奥给克里斯发了短信【啊啊啊啊啊卡卡今天找我换球衣了。他人真的很好。】

克里斯没回复他。

莱奥继续自言自语【你觉得我和他用葡萄牙语打招呼会不会吓到他？我的‘你好吗’说的还挺正宗的？】

【停下你那充满奇思妙想的小脑瓜】克里斯回复道【我觉得你还是努力维持你害羞内向的假象比较好。】

【要是你在就好了，你可以介绍我和卡卡认识。毕竟你有语言天赋又是个社交小能手。】

【社交小能手？】

【天啊你还记得那年我们在蓝队外面的酒吧，你假装和阿坤很熟？阿坤自己都要信了。】

【嗯那年的你还真是天真纯洁。】

【其实那时候我已经什么都懂了……我就是见到女孩儿或者不熟的人就会紧张。】

【下次我教你】

莱奥想不到克里斯怎么教他这个，但是克里斯无所不能就是了。

就是不知道下次见面是什么时候。

08年北京奥运会

莱奥和阿圭罗带领阿根廷拿了男足冠军。虽然莱奥知道对于足球界来说奥运会和世界杯不是一个量级，但是还是超级开心。他拿着金镶玉的奖牌各种角度拍了一遍。

阿坤亲在莱奥的脸颊上，这在他们南美男人中间是再正常不过了，莱奥以前从来不会有特殊的想法，就算十几岁的时候他对阿坤有幻想也不会觉得赛后简单的贴面亲吻有什么特殊。但是莱奥的身体这次突然反射性地躲了一下。

“怎么了莱奥？”阿圭罗问道。

“没事……”莱奥不知道怎么解释，“我……你突然凑过来吓我一跳。”

“哦……”阿圭罗不觉得有问题，又凑过来亲了莱奥一口，莱奥笑起来，心里却在打鼓，见过了更广阔的世界，各种各样的人，对自己的身体有更多的了解。他突然问自己一个以前从来没想过的问题：我是同性恋吗？

夺冠的喜悦很快淹没了这个莫名其妙的问题，莱奥和国家队的队友在北京开心庆祝了一天，飞回了欧洲大陆。

2008秋季

秋季的赛程依旧繁忙，巴萨三线作战，莱奥还要偶尔参与国家队的友谊赛或者需要出席父亲给自己安排的活动。

今年还有很特殊的一件事：莱奥的妹妹玛丽亚要来西班牙首都马德里附近的一个小镇读大学。莱奥有两个哥哥和一个妹妹，玛丽亚作为家里唯一的又是年纪最小的女孩，从小很是受宠，梅西这个小哥哥自然也不例外。莱奥亲力亲为为妹妹张罗了力所能及的很多事情。他十几岁常住西班牙之后和兄妹见面的机会很少，但是这个妹妹依旧是莱奥心里的花。

妹妹收到妈妈的指令打探着莱奥是不是有什么个人进展，莱奥轻松地糊弄了过去，反守为攻开始问妹妹在西班牙的这几个月有没有什么进展。妹妹也摇摇头。莱奥突然觉得作为哥哥自己该做点什么，他问妹妹喜欢什么类型的男孩儿，要是巴萨队里有合适的而且他熟悉的队友他这个当哥哥的可以给妹妹介绍。

妹妹笑着摇头。

“没有你喜欢的类型？”

“有是有。”妹妹害羞的笑起来的样子和莱奥很像，“但不在你们巴萨就对了。”

“在大学里认识的？”莱奥追问。

“不是……我的同学不是太幼稚就是GAY，你知道，学艺术的…… ”妹妹翘起小拇指比了一个娘娘的动作，突然莱奥就又敏感起来。

“你们学校很多……很多同性恋？”莱奥试探着问。

“嗯……有一些长得确实还行，如果不穿那么紧的衣服和裤子的话。”妹妹嫌弃的说道。莱奥在脑海里想象了一下自己和克里斯的衣着，好像都不是这挂的。好吧，克里斯偶尔穿，但也不是这挂的啦！

“男人那么穿……”莱奥做了个不好评价的表情，妹妹表示赞同。

“如果他们是C罗纳尔多当然可以。但是他们又没有人家那样的脸和身材，要我说就穿保守点。当然还有一些你看脸不觉得他们是GAY，但这个事儿，谁知道呢～”妹妹摊摊手，身体后仰前后踢着腿看起来很放松。莱奥听到罗纳尔多几个字吓了一跳。

“我不敢想…… ”莱奥想说他不敢想象妹妹的大学里有这么多同性恋群体的存在。

妹妹抢先接过了话茬儿：“不敢想罗纳尔多穿成那样？哈哈”妹妹瞟了他一眼，看到他没有对罗纳尔多这个名字表现出厌恶才继续说，“我们套间宿舍里的一个女生迷死他了，我们都被迫听了不少为什么C罗纳尔多是这个世界上最帅的男人的演讲。幸好我不跟她同屋。她舍友喜欢你。我到现在还没敢告诉她们你是我老哥……”妹妹叽叽喳喳的声音还在继续，莱奥其实想问问妹妹对罗纳尔多的看法，他倒是不需要听更多关于克里斯脸和身材的幻想，毕竟……反正他的了解比那些从内裤广告上拿放大镜研究的小女生还是更全面细致一些。

妹妹说到一半停了下来，看到莱奥在走神以为是他不喜欢听自己的朋友喜欢罗纳尔多，毕竟两个人那时候已经经常被报纸媒体拎出来比较了，就懂事的停了下来。

“你……”莱奥主动捡起了话题，但并不是他最感兴趣的部分：“你舍友喜欢的话我送你们几张票你们可以来看比赛。”莱奥从小就对妹妹很好的。

“那可好！”妹妹开心的拍了一下手：“就是安妮卡该不高兴了，她不喜欢巴萨。没事儿，我不给她就完了～”

晚些时候莱奥和克里斯聊天的时候告诉了他妹妹来西班牙的事情，克里斯居然听说过妹妹就读的大学，说是很有名。莱奥在心里为妹妹骄傲。

“玛丽亚的两个室友一个喜欢你一个喜欢我。”莱奥笑着说，“今天我还给了她球票请他们来巴萨看比赛。”

“那喜欢我的那个怎么办？”克里斯开始为自己的球迷担心。

“那我就管不了哈哈哈”莱奥笑起来，颇有几分炫耀的味道。

“哎……莱奥”克里斯叹气：“其实你告诉我我给你几张红队的票也不是难事…… ”克里斯吞吞吐吐。

“不用吧。”莱奥不假思索的说：“她们还得飞去英国，刚上大学，还是少分心的好。”

“……”克里斯似乎还想说什么，但是打住了。

一个月后

玛丽亚在电话里哽咽地和莱奥讲了她和喜欢莱奥的安吉拉分享了巴萨的球票，没拿到票的安妮卡觉得自己被孤立了。三个好朋友吵了架。冷战了两三周，这个年纪的孩子都不懂得退步。矛盾终于在上周爆发了。

莱奥最怕这种人际交往问题，别说解决，他连安慰别人都不知道该说什么。可是此时在电话里哭到抽泣的又是自己从小最疼爱的妹妹，她现在在西班牙最亲近的人就是自己，也不能让她隔着时差给现在正在睡觉的母亲打电话吧……

“天啊玛丽亚…… ”莱奥就这么尴尬地听了玛丽亚哭了十几秒才继续说：“我真抱歉。不该给你巴萨的球票。”

“不哥哥……”玛丽亚深呼吸了一次，继续说：“是安妮卡这个小婊子！她自己说的喜欢罗纳尔多。”

“呃注意你的语言……”莱奥虚弱的说。

“她就是个婊子！狗娘养的！”玛丽亚大叫到。妹妹很明显在自己不在的时候长大了，莱奥想。玛丽亚突然又哭起来：“我的人缘儿完蛋了哥哥！大学四年我会没有朋友，没有女朋友也没有男朋友，就这么一个人悲惨的度过。没人喜欢我。安吉拉也指责我，说我该带上安妮卡的……”

“哦天啊……我不知道玛丽亚……一个人其实也不坏……”电话里传来妹妹放声大哭的声音让莱奥意识到自己的安慰可能不太管用。他答应妹妹周末会去看她好不容易安抚住了妹妹，急忙挂掉了电话。

当晚

“……”电话里的克里斯听完莱奥啰啰嗦嗦讲完整件事情也陷入了沉默。

“所以，你也觉得这个事儿很难吧？就是这样。我后来反省了一下，我就不该给她票。”

“不莱奥，没什么为难的。”克里斯只是在思考怎么开口能不暴露他自己的小秘密。

“什么？你有什么解决办法？我想过让玛丽亚带朋友再去看一场红队的比赛……”

“不莱奥，你仔细想想，她们三个现在关系这么不好，怎么可能一起飞到英国？”

“嗯……”莱奥其实没想明白为什么。

“听到后不要晕倒小狮子…… ”克里斯卖了个关子缓缓说道：“我下个月在西班牙有个…… 嗯……私人活动，不对公众售票的那种。但如果你想的话，玛丽亚和她的好朋友或许可以走贵宾通道进来，我到时候可以安排助理帮忙。”

“？你要来西班牙？？？”莱奥一下子兴奋起来：“你要来西班牙！天！你不能安排助理把我接进去吗？”

“我们不是要解决玛丽亚交友的问题吗？”克里斯的白眼要翻到房顶上去了。要不是有这个事儿其实克里斯没打算告诉莱奥他要来西班牙，他想保密的，等都谈妥…… 

“要是没有这个问题你不打算告诉我嘛克里斯？哦不得不说我可太伤心了。”莱奥拿腔拿调的说着，听起来没半点伤心就对了。

“哦真是抱歉我亲爱的。”克里斯一定又翻了个大白眼儿：“活动刚好在马德里……嗯……附近，和你妹妹大学不远，她们打车就能来。你要不要考虑一下？”

“嗯当然，我简直想不到比这更好的办法…… ”莱奥不笨，他突然反应过来，警惕的问道：“你去马德里参加什么私人活动？？？”

“就……会朋友……”克里斯吞吞吐吐的明显不想多说。

“……”莱奥郁闷了一秒钟，决定不再追问。克里斯想保密的事情自己绝对套不出来，而且他知道要是克里斯想骗自己随便编个理由就把自己糊弄过去了，毕竟自己不会撒谎也听不出来别人是不是在撒谎。可是克里斯不想骗他，这让莱奥很感动。

但是他的小心思已经活泛了起来。克里斯不是唯一有小心思的人就是了。

“莱奥？”克里斯以为他生气了，在电话那端试探的叫了一声。

“不说算了。”莱奥努力显得满不在乎好让克里斯觉得自己蒙混过关了：“那玛丽亚那边我来告诉她？”

“？”克里斯觉得有的时候莱奥真的笨的要命，但又傻得可爱就是了：“难道你要我去告诉她？我倒是乐意，就是没她的号码……”

“哦哦哦好了克里斯！”莱奥打断了克里斯，想象了一下玛丽亚突然接到一个自称罗纳尔多的人的短信的样子乐出声来，“好了不要讽刺我……我会告诉她。”

“我和门德斯还有助理沟通一下，就说一个好朋友的朋友，到时候连证件都不用出示，你跟玛丽亚说一下到时候别和工作人员提起和你的关系。细节晚点儿发给你。”克里斯想得周到。

“你别吓到我妹……”莱奥想到自己的妹妹要去找克里斯觉得惊险又刺激。

“？”克里斯不知道自己在莱奥心里到底是个什么形象：“莱奥……我会假装根本不知道她们会来，如果她们叫住我我会给他们签名，或许会合影。不会更多。你以为我要邀请她们共进晚餐吗？”

“不要。我们还没有共进过晚餐呢！”

“我辛苦做的那么多顿饭都喂了猪嘛？”

“我的意思是在一家餐厅，有白色桌布，很暗的灯，带扶手的椅子和蜡烛的那种。”

“听着莱奥，我不知道你对餐厅有什么误解，但你说的像个黄片儿场景。”

“OKOK……”莱奥投降，他脑补了一下克里斯做服务员只穿着一条围裙的样子，然后摇摇头甩掉那个画面，继续说：“无论如何……谢谢你帮我，大英雄。”

“With pleasure. ”克里斯说，“小狮子。”


	15. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·15

莱奥梅西是个颜控·15

2008年11月

玛丽亚不敢相信莱奥居然神通广大到能搞到罗纳尔多私人活动的“入场劵”。莱奥微微一笑深藏功与名，面对妹妹“怎么搞到的”追问不再回答。这次三个女孩儿会一起去看，紧张的关系终于有了个台阶。就算是喜欢莱奥的安吉拉也不介意去看大帅哥。  
“哥哥你真好！爱你！”玛丽亚在他脸上响亮的亲了一下，像小时候一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。

活动当晚

克里斯事先收到了莱奥给他发的妹妹照片。所以在下车的时候看到站在自己助理身边的三个女孩儿并不惊讶。三个女孩儿明显没想到所谓的活动居然只有她们三个粉丝，她们以为要人山人海呢，现在粉头儿的消息都这么闭塞的吗？

克里斯当然知道这次活动有多么重要，风声是一点都不可能走漏的。他到现在都没告诉莱奥这次活动的目的，就连他身边的人也就门德斯完全了解，粉丝怎么可能听到风声？所以他先发制人，装出很惊讶的样子，但还是友好的问：“哇哦！是来看我的吗？你们怎么知道我会出现在这里？”

三个女孩儿被大球星问问题全都有点儿害羞，你看我我看你说不出话来，安妮卡已经要开始尖叫了。最后还是见过另一位大球星的玛丽亚开了口：“呃……朋友，朋友…的朋友的朋友……”哥哥嘱咐过她不能泄漏姓梅西的事情，她也是第一次见到克里斯真人，还是穿着商务三件套的大帅哥，难免紧张。而且克里斯的西班牙语流利到吓她一跳的程度。

“晚上现在很冷了。”克里斯说，声音很温柔：“记得多穿点。”

安妮卡的眼泪已经在流了。

“呃……”安吉拉鼓起勇气说，“可以请您签名吗？”

“乐意之至。”克里斯接过来她手上的球衣，玛丽亚和安妮卡也递上了球衣。克里斯问了她们的名字，然后签了自己的名字，还写了谢谢喜欢之类的简单句子。

三个女孩儿捧着签名的球衣叽叽喳喳，克里斯和助理一起离开了。

玛丽亚给哥哥发短信说罗纳尔多比电视上帅，人也很温柔不像报纸上说的那么臭屁，最重要的是身材真的太好了吧就是耳钉闪瞎眼等等等等，可是等了很久哥哥都没回复她。

晚10点

克里斯结束了今天的会谈，谈的很顺利。他大步流星的走出会所，想着赶快回酒店——他和莱奥联系的那只手机在酒店里，他出门前临时被门德斯叫去最后沟通忘记带了。他本想第一时间告诉莱奥今晚的决定的。

门德斯的车就停在停车场里。这个私人会所不大，地处偏僻远离闹市，现在四周已经响起了虫鸣。克里斯走到车旁边，门德斯先上了车，克里斯却停下了拉开车门的手。

“怎么了？”门德斯在车里问。

“……”克里斯不说话，他看到会所停车场白玉一样高级的栅栏外停着一辆黑色奥迪。在夜色中很不显眼，要是他换个车门上车或者门德斯没停在比较靠外的位置他根本就看不见那辆车。

“克里斯？”门德斯不解的问并作势要下车查看，

“没事！”克里斯及时制止了他：“你先去酒店吧。门德斯先生。”

“？”门德斯是专业的经纪人，知道不干涉明星隐私是基本素养，但是在这人生地不熟的晚上将C罗一个人放在这里？他有点犹豫，但是只是确认道：“你确定？安全？”

“我确定。”克里斯还是不解释。门德斯知道这是自己该走的时候了。他不再问，开车离开了会所。

克里斯快步走出停车场，向黑色奥迪的方向跑去。

果然是莱奥的车！克里斯在心里气死了！想好了坐到车上的第一件事就要质问莱奥做事到底过不过脑子？他就知道他好心帮他妹妹的结果就是给自己找事儿！他知不知道大半夜的他一个球星自己停车在这里，要是被球迷或者任何什么人撞见，出什么样的新闻都是小事儿，万一发生危险该怎么办！真是个笨蛋！蠢货！而且要是自己看不见他难道他要在这里过夜吗？这不是脑子进水了，是简直没有脑子！

克里斯越想越气，走到黑色奥迪旁边，一把拉开了副驾驶的门坐了进去——很好！这个笨蛋连车门都没上锁！谁都能从外面一把拉开！

“啊！”莱奥趴在方向盘上睡着了，被突然拉开的车门吓了一跳：“克里斯！”他转过头看到是克里斯，眼里的惊恐立时变成了不可思议的喜悦。

“你他妈是不是没脑——”克里斯生气的话头儿刚开始就不得不停下了，因为莱奥毫无预警的从驾驶座倾身过来，一手抱住他的脖子和肩膀，一手在他身前的衣服上摸索着，结结实实的给了他一个吻。嘴对嘴，舌头伸进去的那种。

“唔……”莱奥还要换气的。

“哼…… ”克里斯手握上莱奥抓住他领带的手——他要被勒死了。

他想把莱奥的手拿掉，莱奥会错了意，回握住克里斯的手，借力更贴近他的脸，拼命把舌头往他嘴里伸。

克里斯穿着英伦绅士经典的黑白灰三件套，头发被发胶定的一丝不苟，连手表都是精心挑选价值七位数的名牌货。莱奥穿着阿迪达斯的套头卫衣，运动裤和拖鞋，毫无时尚感可言而且他的腿太短，驾驶座离方向盘太近，现在从驾驶座和方向盘之间小的可怜的空间里探过来亲吻克里斯整个人看起来像某种被卡在缝隙里的愚蠢的动物，和唯美浪漫沾不上边。

但久经情场的克里斯竟然体会到了十三岁那年初吻般的心跳加速和头重脚轻——一定是莱奥拽着他的领带让自己缺氧了——莱奥的吻毫无技巧可言，全凭大力。最要命的是他连闭上眼都不知道！

一吻结束，莱奥自暴自弃的摔回驾驶座，低下头等着克里斯继续骂他。

沉默了仿佛一个世纪，莱奥能听到自己的心咚咚打鼓的声音。他默默数到十，鼓起勇气抬起头，克里斯也正看着他。

“我——”莱奥刚开口想解释点什么，克里斯俯过身，一手抬起他的下巴，一手抵住他的后脑，又吻住了他。

克里斯的吻技比他可高明太多了，没有一门心思的往嘴里伸舌头或者疯狂的吸对方的嘴唇。克里斯用舌头轻轻舔了他的上嘴唇一口，感觉太妙了！在他张嘴还要更多的时候巧妙的把舌头伸进去一点，用舌头描绘他上牙的轮廓，然后在他觉得唾液分泌过多可能会引发尴尬的时候及时的退了出去，最后在他的嘴角啵啵了一下。克里斯退开的时候莱奥还晕乎乎的意犹未尽的向前伸头去追克里斯的嘴。引来克里斯一阵轻笑。

“莱奥……”啊啊啊啊啊他还是骂我吧！这么深沉的，深情的叫我的名字犯法啊啊啊啊啊！莱奥的脸迅速的红了起来。

“啊这……”莱奥用手捂住自己的脸，火辣辣的感觉还是挥之不去。这感觉太美好了！克里斯的嘴巴里和舌头尖儿都是凉凉的，好像有薄荷的味道。莱奥舔舔自己的上牙，那里仿佛还留着克里斯的味道。他悄悄舔舔自己的嘴周，传回来薯片残留的油渍味道让他感觉很不好意思——还是克里斯最讨厌的烤肉味儿的。

“你在这儿多久了？”克里斯好像已经不生气了，这么神奇的吗？莱奥看到他单手解下了被自己扯乱的领带，脖子都有点儿勒红了。衬衫的领口其实没漏出什么风景，但莱奥移不开眼。

“我……”莱奥对着这样的克里斯毫不犹豫的说了实话：“我比玛丽亚她们来的还早。看你进去就在这儿等你出来。”

“自己开车来的？”克里斯眼睛向上扫过他疲惫的脸，莱奥有注意到又长又黑又弯又卷又浓又密的睫毛。

他点了点头说：“六个小时。”

“到了也不告诉我。”克里斯听起来一点生气的感觉都没有了，他的目光柔和下去，连带着眉弓都温柔起来：“你在车里都睡着了。要是我没看见你可怎么好？”

“我很蠢。”莱奥主动承认了错误：“我出门的时候竟然只带了我们联系的手机。给你发了短信可你没回复我。我记不得你另一个号码。”

“Well……”克里斯轻轻说，“我猜我们都有忘带东西的时候。”他指的是他刚好忘带了那只他们联系的手机。

“？”莱奥没听明白。克里斯也没有解释。两个人在车里又各自无语的坐了两分钟。克里斯让莱奥先把车开离这里，然后换克里斯开车。

“你的计划是什么？”克里斯恢复了冷酷的霸道总裁风。

“什么计划？”莱奥没听明白，他打了一个哈欠。

“OK。所以你没有计划。”克里斯挑了挑眉毛。

“我知道你肯定不会让我露宿街头的……你没订酒店吗？”莱奥觉得自己的逻辑没啥问题。

“我明天的早班飞机莱奥，还要回红队训练。我不觉得我们这么晚一起住酒店是个好选择。”克里斯边说边思考着。

“那就不用操我。只是一起睡一晚。好不好？”莱奥真的很困了，一边说话一边打了个哈欠。

“看你困的。”克里斯拧开了车上的收音机：“你在车上睡一会儿莱奥。我有一个计划。”

“嗯……你总是有个计划……”莱奥的眼睛已经合上了一半：“到了叫我。”

他几乎是说完就睡过去了。

第二天早上五点

“莱奥，到了！起床了！”克里斯的声音从莱奥左侧传来。莱奥活动了一下有些酸疼的脖子，睁开了眼睛。

他看看窗外：“？？！！怎么天都快亮了？？？”

“因为你到家了莱奥。”克里斯居然把车开回了巴萨罗那？？？

“什么鬼！”莱奥大叫道。

“莱奥下车了。我得去机场了。门德斯帮我改了机票，我现在从巴塞罗那飞回英国。”克里斯看起来和听起来都疲惫极了，他的眼睛里有红红的血丝，嘴角的皮很干，莱奥离他很近，还能看到他脸上还有新长出的青涩的胡渣。

“……”莱奥心里说不出来的不痛快，他甚至不知道克里斯这个聪明人怎么会做这样的吃力不讨好的事情，还是说他天生就爱给人当司机？他花了六个小时开到马德里就为了在车上睡一觉让克里斯再开六个小时来巴塞罗那嘛……

“莱奥，下车。”克里斯看了看表再次催促道，“我到机场跟你说。”

“……”莱奥知道克里斯总有个计划并且总能完成他的计划。他垂头丧气的下了车。看克里斯开着他的车扬长而去了。

大概一个小时后莱奥收到了克里斯另一个常用号码的信息，不是他们惯常联系的号码。

【你的车在巴塞罗那国际机场C航站楼临时停车场S6区。S6-A93是位置。一周内记得开回来。否则会警察被拖走。】

【哦。我还是很不开心克里斯。】莱奥坦诚地说。

【我很抱歉莱奥，但是我这次不能和你在马德里住一晚，莱奥。】克里斯道歉。

【为什么？没人会看到我们，只要我们足够小心。】莱奥真心想不明白。

【不是那个问题。】克里斯在心里骂了一句傻瓜，非要他直白的说出来才能明白自己的用心良苦吗？【你今天再一个人开那么久高速是对路上其他车的不负责任。】

【你担心我？】莱奥从讽刺里轻而易举的读出了克里斯的本意。【那我们可以住一晚，我坐飞机回巴萨，让助理或者拖车公司去取车啊。除了我爸爸会问东问西…… 哦好吧】他说到一半明白了这个计划为什么行不通。

【嗯哼】克里斯说道，他也知道莱奥的爸爸事无巨细管得宽，【车在巴萨机场皮克可以帮你。你坐他的车过去，然后分头开回家就好了。】

【哇你连这个都想好了。】莱奥不得不感叹克里斯是个计划通。但还是抱怨道【你真小气，多住一个晚上能怎么样…… 】

【莱奥我知道……我也想过。可是我今天一定要赶回红队训练。我不想让弗格森爵士失望，不能让他以为我刚敲定下家就消极训练。】克里斯知道莱奥知道弗格森对他如同再生父母般的恩情。

【我懂的克里斯！】莱奥连忙回复道，他不想让克里斯觉得他是会因为感情影响训练的人【我就是随口抱怨一句。我懂的。】他想想，继续问道【所以敲定了？】

【谈好了。但官宣要明年。】克里斯要转会来西甲的消息从欧冠之前就开始传。红队夺冠后更是大报小报都会真真假假的分析报道，早就传的满城风雨，皇马一直是绯闻最多的一家俱乐部。克里斯想莱奥大概不难接受。

【我不知道克里斯。】莱奥并不意外，但他现在心情复杂【我觉得我需要你做点什么补偿我才能接受这个事情】

【再给我点时间莱奥。】克里斯说【12月放假的时候你可以提要求。】

【我要在车里！】莱奥立刻回复道。

【那得多给我点时间忘掉你在车里歪着脖子睡到流口水的样子才能硬起来。】克里斯大概拍照了！

【我是说要在车里揍你！】莱奥气急败坏。

其实莱奥也不能在马德里多住一个晚上，他今天下午约了激素治疗的医生做日常回访。05年1月他意外晕倒之后医生调整了他的激素比例，最近几年他的激素水平很稳定，每次回访都很顺利。医生很高兴，说他体内的荷尔蒙水平现在非常好，内分泌平衡，还告诉他脸上的痘痘消失了也都要感谢这个。

莱奥点头，这些话他不意外。医生例行问他身体是否有任何异常的时候，他犹犹豫豫的说了一个近一年发生的小事：大概一年前，他一次洗澡的时候，一次如厕的时候，还有一次在内裤上见到了血迹，不多，两三滴的样子。第一次是洗澡的时候，他洗屁股的时候手指沾上了一点点血，当时他前一天吃了不太好消化的东西，以为是如厕的时候太用力导致的。

医生问他发生频率如何，莱奥表示从一年前开始到现在，就发生过三次，而且他的身体没有任何疼痛感，他自己也会扒开屁股看一看，也没有破损或者伤口。医生担心是身体内部的肠胃出了问题，可是听他说没有任何疼痛，而且每次两三滴血，觉得症状也不符合肠胃出血。他还是给莱奥开了胃镜检查，并和莱奥约了时间和饮食营养科的大夫会诊。

临走的时候大夫突然想到什么，问莱奥会不会是性生活过激导致的。莱奥一下子明白了医生在说什么，他摇摇头表示这三次都和性生活无关，医生点点头离开了。


	16. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·16

莱奥梅西是个颜控·16

2008年十一月底  
巴塞罗那客场对阵马德里竞技。

克里斯这次提前和莱奥商量好比赛结束后可以见面。

“你又要来马德里？”比赛前一天莱奥兴奋的问。

“上次我的行李还在酒店。我续了一个月的房间，嘱咐酒店的人不需要任何客房服务。现在刚好有两天轮休，我去把东西收拾好”克里斯如是说。

“这个事儿还用你自己做吗？”莱奥想逼迫他承认是为了自己才来西班牙的。

“嗯…… 就当我为了见你？”比起承认这个事实，克里斯更不想指出是因为他不想任何人可能看到他那个只有莱奥一个号码的手机。自从上次马德里会谈之后他把手机忘在了酒店，现在两个人用的是克里斯一个被很多人知道的私人号码。

“乖！”莱奥心情大好：“明天比赛守着电视看我的Wink吧。”

“加油辛巴。”

克里斯收拾好了行李，定了另一家酒店，在离马竞主场车程一个小时的小镇。现在莱奥也会开车了，真是省了不少事儿。虽然两个人还得小心翼翼的不被拍到，但是两个人分头行动比以前只能他一个人开车简单太多了。

当晚，克里斯心情大好的守着电视看了比赛转播。可是巴萨4-3输掉了比赛。亨利进了两球，莱奥进了一个，可是…… 还是没能逆转比赛。

莱奥踢球很多年，输了球会难过，但是一场普通的联赛失利不至于让他觉得沮丧，更何况场面上巴萨没输，他也有进球入账。一想到今晚要见到克里斯，莱奥的兴奋还是掩盖过了输球带来的负面情绪。

克里斯打开酒店房门，莱奥就侧身滑了进来。他扔下双肩背，克里斯刚好关上门转过身。莱奥把他推在酒店房间的门上踮着脚尖吻他。克里斯顺从的让他主导着，手温柔的揽着他的腰，低下头积极的回应着。

“唔……你头发还没干。”一吻结束，克里斯评价道。

“……”莱奥还在平复自己的呼吸，他刚才就感觉到克里斯下体起了反应，可是自己……踢比赛消耗了太多体力，现在的莱奥硬不起来。

“还好吧？”克里斯问。莱奥知道他在关心输球之后的自己。他走过去和克里斯一起坐到沙发上。

“嗯……”莱奥点点头，诚实地说：“以前总幻想比赛输了就让你操我会不会好一点。”

克里斯挑起眉毛示意他继续这个危险发言。

“现在发现踢完比赛根本……”他的目光瞄向克里斯裤裆的位置。克里斯立刻明白了他的意思。

“没事，这很正常莱奥。我也这样。”克里斯摆摆手表示这不是事儿，“但输球之后的第二天我可以操你”

“你现在也可以！”莱奥赶忙说：“你都硬的像块儿铁了，你现在操我吧！我觉得我还是会喜欢。”

“上帝啊莱奥，我不像你那么饥渴！”克里斯接住莱奥打他的拳头：“我喜欢我们两个都硬着，OK？不想感觉我在强奸你。”

“或许你操一操我就硬了？”莱奥还不死心。

“相信我莱奥，精疲力尽的时候上床和宿醉一样，第二天起床感觉会很惨。”克里斯教导道。

“哎……”莱奥叹气。

“我说过莱奥，明天可以。你没必要沮丧？”克里斯不明白。

“我知道！我还想着以后德比之后都可以……”他说着笑了。现在意识到更大的可能是两个人都硬不起来，他摇摇头自己都觉得自己很傻。

克里斯没想到他都想到以后的德比了，‘以后’这两个字让他内心最柔软的角落动了一下。他把小个子揽进怀里，轻吻他的发顶，温柔的问：“我们…以后…德比之后当然可以见面，但我们不是每次见面就为了做那事儿。对吧莱奥？”

“当然！”莱奥沉默了两秒：“还为了让你有机会可以当面嘲笑我的英语，做饭和开车水平！”莱奥不解风情的从克里斯怀里挣脱出来指责道。

“哦相信我莱奥，绝不止这些。”克里斯翻了翻眼睛，刚才的浪漫气氛被莱奥搞得荡然无存。

莱奥说不过他，锤了他一拳跑到酒店的厨房区翻冰箱找吃的去了。

睡觉前克里斯在酒店客厅铺了瑜伽垫自己坐了很多组锻炼。莱奥吃完点心，盘着腿坐在地毯上看他。做仰卧起坐的时候莱奥自告奋勇要帮克里斯压着脚。克里斯做了几个，莱奥突发奇想的向前倾身，伸长脖子，这样克里斯每次坐起来的时候就可以亲到他。克里斯练完之后莱奥觉得自己也算锻炼了。

洗澡的时候两个人坐在豪华的三角按摩浴缸里，一人一角，莱奥往下出溜了一些，将左脚伸向了克里斯的裆部。

“不行。”正闭着眼放松的克里斯出声阻止道。

“…… ”莱奥不出声，控制脚的力度用脚底不轻不重的在克里斯软着的性器上来回摩擦。

“里奥内尔梅西！”克里斯这次抓住了这只黄金左脚。

“嗷！你真无趣！”莱奥叫到，也不试图收回自己的脚。就让克里斯握住。

“你现在让我硬起来对你没好处。相信我。”克里斯给了他一个坏男孩的经典眨眼加歪嘴笑表情，“留着明天。”

“哦……”莱奥难掩失望。克里斯低头亲了他手里的左脚脚面一下，轻轻放下了莱奥的脚。

莱奥立刻收回腿，用手摸着克里斯刚才亲吻的地方，一股暖流从被克里斯吻过的脚面和正抚摸着脚面的手指传到心脏。那不是什么抽象的比喻——莱奥很少能体察到复杂的情绪——而是客观存在的感觉。就像很冷的冬天的室外，有人递给你一杯马黛茶，滚烫的茶水被厚实的金属杯子阻隔，传回手心乃至全身是刚刚好的温暖那种感觉。莱奥的脑海里甚至出现了那个画面。克里斯一手举着一杯拿铁，另一只手递给他最爱的马黛茶。

莱奥现在觉得全身都放松了。他主动挪到克里斯身边，让克里斯揽住他。两个人都没再说什么，就这么静静坐了五分钟。克里斯示意他站起来，两个人放掉了浴缸里的水，走到外面的淋浴区，简单冲洗后拿浴巾擦干身体，吹干头发。  
本以为自己会困到立刻睡着的莱奥却出人意料的还有几分精神。他抱着克里斯，两个人你亲我一口，我琢你一下，胡闹了好久才睡了过去。

2008年11月30日 清晨

莱奥迷迷糊糊的感觉被克里斯抱住了。他是向右侧着睡的，现在克里斯从他背面抱住他，侧起身体，让两人的身体弯成契合的弧度，克里斯的膝盖顶在莱奥的膝窝，他的小腹对着莱奥的后腰，胸膛贴着莱奥的后背，用老二色情的蹭着莱奥的屁股。

莱奥哼了一声上下动了动屁股去蹭克里斯。克里斯几乎三下就硬了。莱奥感觉到那根东西一下子竖了起来。他醒了，但还是闭着眼睛哼哼，他能感觉到克里斯的呼吸粗重起来，下身也是。

克里斯伸手在被子下面把他的内裤剥到屁股下面，漏出莱奥浑圆白嫩的屁股，他揉了揉。清晨的小穴还在睡觉，有点干。克里斯稍微退开一点，再贴回来的时候他的老二也没了布料的阻碍，直接贴上了莱奥的屁股。克里斯伸手调整了一下阴茎的位置，不是正对着要插进莱奥的屁股，而是顺着臀缝儿来回蹭着。

“嗯……唔……”莱奥配合的夹住克里斯的阴茎，来回动自己的屁股。克里斯还没戴上安全套，莱奥喜欢极了。本来干燥的小穴开始给出回应，有黏液一点点流到克里斯的老二上，再被这根东西带的湿了整个臀缝儿。

克里斯伺机往莱奥的屁股里送手指。

“哈……嗯啊…… ”莱奥自己给自己撸着前面，已经克制不住浪叫起来。

三根！克里斯抽出手指，戴上套套，用手调转了肉棒的方向，头部对准已经润滑扩张好的洞口，试探的插入了头部。

“嗯～”莱奥舒服极了，“都……都进来。”他向后顶屁股要吃进更多。

克里斯配合的向前顶胯，剩下的部分也顺利插了进去。两个人一起发出了赞叹的呻吟。

“动呀…… ”莱奥自己也活动着屁股，克里斯的双手绕到他身前，先抚摸着他胸前的两点，还握住他的手和他一起撸着小莱奥。莱奥和小莱奥都快乐极了。

“喜欢吗？”克里斯一边律动着一边问。

“嗯……”床上的莱奥最诚实：“很喜欢……哈啊……”克里斯顶到让他快乐的点，莱奥抖了一下。克里斯在他身前的手掐住他射精的必要关口。

“忍一下莱奥。”他命令道，声音却很温柔。

“嗯……不知道…… 你……你得用力操我。”莱奥胡乱答应着，让自己的注意力集中在后面的快感，这样前面不会那么急迫的要射。

“嗯……”克里斯如他所愿加快了抽插的节奏，而且每一次都退出至少一半长度的茎身再插回去。

“喔……唔……就这样……继续操……”莱奥双手握拳，很努力的要自己完成克里斯的期待不那么早射出来。

“小狮子……”克里斯也很投入的叫着，整根没入然后贴上莱奥的后背小幅度的快速运动着。

“克里斯……嘤……哈啊～”莱奥看不到身后的克里斯，也看不到两个人交合的地方，他只能抱住克里斯横在自己胸前的胳膊，情不自禁的咬了上去。

“哼……”克里斯闷哼一声，他并不觉得疼，只觉得这个小婊子实在太辣了。他狠狠撞击着莱奥的屁股。莱奥听着下半身发出的扑哧扑哧的水声又羞又臊，想夹紧臀瓣却发现自己根本办不到，只能城门大开放任克里斯大将军杀进杀出。

又过了二十分钟，克里斯射在套子里，松开了控制莱奥精口的手，莱奥也射出来。他立马翻过身来，吻住了克里斯。克里斯轻柔的安抚着他的后背。两个人都躺在床上，不想去洗澡。

大概休息了半小时，莱奥又硬起来了，他伸手下去摸克里斯，小克里斯也听话的站了起来。莱奥兴起，骑在克里斯身上手扶着克里斯的老二就要坐下去。

“等一下莱奥！”克里斯制止了他，“套子……去拿个套套，在床头柜上。”

“不要！我要你……拜托克里斯……我真的想要……”莱奥希望克里斯可以同意，他胡乱恳求着，用臀缝儿摩擦着小克里斯。

“不……没有这个。”克里斯拒绝了，自己伸手够了一个套套，拍拍莱奥的屁股：“先起来莱奥，我带上。”

“……”莱奥不太高兴，还是乖乖抬起屁股看克里斯带上了套子。克里斯示意他准备好了，他却失去了骑着克里斯的兴趣，他翻身下去，打开双腿躺在床上，让克里斯趴在他身上操了他。第二次两个人都更快，射精量也不多。

莱奥完事儿了就闷闷的去洗澡了，克里斯躺在床上若有所思的看着他的背影。


	17. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·18

莱奥梅西是个颜控·17

2008年12月 巴黎  
金球奖颁奖典礼

上次两人在马德里见面后莱奥对克里斯的态度一直有点别扭。克里斯给他发短信也看得出他在敷衍着回答。莱奥不跟他吵架，甚至都不会冷落他。他问什么莱奥都会及时回复。只是……克里斯没傻到感觉不出来莱奥的小情绪。

克里斯当然知道莱奥想要他不带套子操进来很久了。两个人都明确知道对方是健康的，不会有任何通过性交传染的疾病。但是……克里斯自己也有点转不过弯儿来，他这一周想过好几次为什么自己就是不愿意和莱奥不带套子做爱，但是自己也没有答案。睡前思绪飘的很远的时候他觉得自己想明白了，可是一觉醒来往往刚理清的逻辑又乱了。

克里斯拿到了今年的金球奖，莱奥得了第二名。第三名是另一个大帅哥托雷斯。领奖结束后克里斯返回更衣室没话找话的给莱奥发消息：

【去年看你迷上卡卡，今年的费尔南多怎么样？】克里斯问道。

【很好看。】好吧这个回答和没有也差不多。

【和我比呢？】克里斯厚脸皮的问道。

【你好看。】莱奥要是赌气回复他觉得托雷斯好看或许会让他更好受一点。

【今晚确定不来酒店见我？】克里斯不死心。

【结束后父亲要我见广告商。】好吧莱奥和他说过三次了。今年颁奖礼后不能见到对方。

【我第一次拿到这么大的奖项你这么冷淡的嘛？】克里斯决定开始耍赖。

【祝贺你。为你高兴。】莱奥的敷衍让他找到了一个理由，或者说借口开始发火。

【你真小气。一点都不真诚。看我得奖不服气？】他挑衅道，然后心里开始不安，他摸不准莱奥是不理他还是会怼回来。

【我真的为你高兴，自豪，骄傲，克里斯。】【而且巴黎对我很特殊，我在这里第一次拿到了欧冠。】【我很开心你能在巴黎得奖。克里斯。】莱奥连着发了三条。

克里斯则想到那次欧冠结束后自己放了莱奥鸽子，突然心虚起来，他收起自己的坏脾气，小心地问：

【那你什么时候有空？我想你。】他本来写了‘我想聊一聊’，然后删掉改成了‘我想见到你‘，最后干脆变成了’我想你‘。

【新年的第二周前四天我们都没有比赛。我去找你。】莱奥爽快的回复。

【好。我把新家的地址给你。】克里斯也赶紧答应了。他一年半之前在红队所在的城市买了自己的房子，原因很多。但是他的新家莱奥并没去过。克里斯脑袋一转，有了个计划。

他继续给莱奥发短信：

【你买好机票后把信息发给我，我会提前让助理停车到航站楼停车场。你去停车场开车来我家。车钥匙我回英国就寄给你。】

【OK】莱奥还是不温不火的回复他。克里斯猜不透莱奥的心思。

2008年跨年夜

一个人在家的克里斯做完拉伸后站到别墅的落地窗前，为了保护隐私，这里远离闹市区，连最近的邻居都要开车十五分钟才能见到，也看不到烟花。

【新年快乐。Feliz ano novo。这是葡萄牙语，如果你还感兴趣的话。】他估摸着莱奥已经睡了。但是夜深人静的时候就算是伟大的C罗也难免有孤独寂寞冷的时刻需要做点儿什么给自己找找温暖。

【我想听你说。】莱奥回复的很快。

【你方便接电话吗？】克里斯问。  
莱奥的电话打进来，克里斯清清嗓子接了起来。

“Feliz ano novo！”克里斯努力用开心的语气说出这句新年祝福。

“和西班牙语差不多。Feliz ano Nuevo! ”莱奥说。

“现在你知道我西班牙语学的又快又好的秘密了。”克里斯幽默地回复道。

“……”莱奥不出意外的冷场了。

“莱奥……”克里斯决定发挥自己社交小能手的才华：“11月底的见面让你不开心了，是不是？”

“嗯…… 坦白说，是的。克里斯。”莱奥有点犹豫地说：“我不能明白……不知道你为什么还是不愿意……”

“……”克里斯也坦诚起来：“说实话莱奥我自己也不是很明白。让我试试看，看你能不能明白。在我说完之前不要打断我，好吗？”

“嗯。”莱奥表示他会认真听。

“你是个傻瓜。莱奥。我们都知道这个。那些因为做爱得病的人，当初都相信和自己上床的人一定是健康且诚实的。你不能这么容易相信我莱奥。我知道你要说什么，你会说我不是随便什么人，我们已经在一……已经认识五年了。天啊莱奥，我不敢相信我认识你五年了……但是我想那些在床上得病的人，都相信当时和自己不带套上床的那位不是随便什么人，才放心的把自己交出去。但结果就都很凄惨。我不能想象，你可能变成他们中的一员莱奥，我连想都不能想……我的天，莱奥，我甚至不知道你爸妈有没有和你进行过，那个关于‘这些的’谈话。我觉得要是有一天你被感染了，不管被谁，我都会觉得很内疚，不能原谅我自己……” 克里斯啰嗦的说了很长一段话。

“结束了？没有其他原因了？”莱奥耐心的听完，问道。

“嗯……没有了。你，你能明白吗小狮子？”克里斯追问。

“我明白。但你知道你在骗人！”莱奥说道，不给克里斯说话的机会：“我不是个傻瓜。至少我能认清……我敢承认我们的关系是特殊的，不是随便的。你知道的克里斯。但你不敢承认。你觉得不带套操我就意味着承认了我们之间的关系。你甚至连‘在一起’都说不出口。你之前甚至不敢吻我的嘴！因为你觉得接吻和不带套子做那个都是‘我们处在一段关系里’的证明。你是个胆小鬼克里斯。这是我为什么不高兴。”莱奥终于说出最近他一直在思考得出的结论，觉得胸中的郁闷减轻了不少。

“哇哦真是令人印象深刻，那些说你不善言谈的人都该来听听这番高谈阔——”克里斯的话被打断。

“闭嘴克里斯！少用你这嘲讽的语气来吓我。你知道每次你阴阳怪气的时候就是我说对了的时候。我不管，克里斯，我喜欢你，见你第一面就喜欢——虽然那天你被妮娜扇了一巴掌蠢得要命，虽然那时候我自己都以为我喜欢阿坤——但我就是……我就是喜欢你。我说过我不会缠着你，你甚至不需要在这段关系里保持忠诚，我不会试图控制你，我们是专业的足球运动员，我只是……我只是需要看到你更……更勇敢？勇敢一些。”这段话是莱奥的临场发挥，说完他感觉心要跳出胸膛了。

“我……”克里斯沉默了很久：“我……我不知道莱奥。”他最后这样说。

“好吧……我知道。这次我有个计划。”莱奥眼珠一转，接过主导权，说道：“一月见到你，我要你不带套操我。我们可以互相约定，和别人发生关系的时候还是必须戴。这样就算是你那套可悲的‘可怜的莱奥容易被骗上床’的理论也不用担心了。怎么样？”

“听起来像个计划。”克里斯的声音听不出什么情绪。

“那我可以开始期待了？”莱奥故意让自己的声音俏皮一点，想让克里斯开心起来。他知道克里斯像个守着自以为只有自己知道在哪儿的宝藏的龙，现在勇士莱奥跳出来说出了宝藏的秘密，龙不仅仅担心会失去宝藏，还因为秘密被戳穿而自尊心受损。

“我猜是的。”克里斯回答道。

两个人又简单聊了一句家里人的近况，挂断电话前克里斯快而轻的说了句葡萄牙语。

【你刚才说了啥？】电话结束后莱奥的短信立刻就进来了。

【忘记了。】克里斯当然不会这么容易告诉他。

【啊别让我失眠克里斯！】莱奥哀求道。

【你失眠可以做点下肢训练增强体能。】克里斯又开始不着调。

【我等着你练我呢克里斯】莱奥其实开黄腔不比谁差。

【你这么饥渴的吗？】克里斯问。

【哈哈我现在困了。晚安克里斯。】莱奥不再追问。他本来想加一句我喜欢你，但是觉得今天给克里斯的压力够大的了。还是要再给他一段时间接受他自己的真实内心。

更何况他听懂了刚才克里斯说的葡萄牙语，并不复杂，克里斯说的是

Eu também gosto de você, leãozinho。

我也喜欢你，小狮子。

克里斯才是傻瓜！莱奥抱着枕头翻了个身，安稳的闭上了眼睛。

庆祝2009年到来的烟火也没能吵醒他。

2009年1月中旬

冬歇期之后的联赛进程缓慢的开始了。红队这一周前四天都没有比赛，全队的训练也只是半天的适应性训练。莱奥按照和克里斯约定好的在红队所在城市的机场停车场找到了克里斯的车。是一辆奥迪Q系列的SUV，驾驶系统和操作和莱奥的黑色奥迪完全相同，虽然驾驶座在右边，但是因为车辆是靠左行驶的，莱奥并没感觉和在西班牙开车有什么太大不同。他从包里找出克里斯提前寄给他的车钥匙，顺利的跟着导航往克里斯的新家开去。

大概一小时四十分钟，莱奥终于看到了克里斯的新家。他将车子开进别墅前的私家路，停在车库门口——车库的占地面积要和别墅一样大了——按了按喇叭。

克里斯给莱奥打了个电话，让他下车。

莱奥疑惑的关了车，克里斯打开车库门走了出来。

“你是担心我撞到你？”莱奥皱眉问。

“我很好，谢谢你的关心！你怎么样？”克里斯翻他的眼睛，打开两只胳膊向莱奥索要一个抱抱。

“……”莱奥无语的拥抱了克里斯：“所以为什么要我下车。”

“我知道你不会撞到我。”克里斯说，莱奥点头表示满意：“但你这辈子都不可能在我的车库里展现你的停车技术。”莱奥在他背上锤了一下。

克里斯坐到驾驶座，调整了一下座椅，莱奥飞快的拉开副驾驶的门也坐了上去。

“？你上来干嘛？”克里斯疑惑的说。

“我……我不想走进去。”莱奥敷衍道。

“小懒虫。”克里斯不疑有他，带着莱奥开进了车库。车库的门在他们身后自动关上。莱奥知道克里斯收藏很多豪车，但是真正见到一排排的跑车停在车库里还是很壮观的。

车库和别墅主体是内部相连的。克里斯把车停在离门比较近的车位上，停车熄火，示意莱奥可以下车了。

莱奥别别扭扭的在车上磨蹭。

“怎么了？”克里斯绕到副驾驶门前，拉开了车门问他。

“……”莱奥不说话。

“跟我回家，有好吃的。”克里斯弯腰吻了他一下。

“嗯……”莱奥思考了一下，还是没好意思说出自己想要什么。天啊莱昂内尔梅西！你在害羞什么！！他不好意思的下了车，恋恋不舍的关上了车门。

“你有什么东西忘在车里了吗？”克里斯看他走的缓慢，问道。

“嗯……不算有。”莱奥缓缓地说。

“？莱奥？”克里斯给了他一个老实交代的眼神。

“我……我给你准备了一个惊喜，不知道你喜不喜欢。”莱奥放下手里的行李箱，一咬牙两只手抓住下摆脱下了自己的阿迪达斯套头帽衫。

“……”这次轮到克里斯说不出话来了。莱奥穿着他在红队的主场队服！

“嗯……上次答应你的…… ”莱奥脸红了。

“哇哦！”克里斯终于发出了声音，“我很感动莱奥！如果你能记住把下摆从裤腰里拿出来，视觉上会更好看一点。”

“呀！”莱奥才注意到因为克里斯的球衣太长，他不想球衣从帽衫下面漏出来，所以塞进了裤腰里，为了防止漏出来裤子还提的很高。他自己低头一看，滑稽的很。讨厌！所以自己又搞砸了！

”嘿嘿，我还是很喜欢，莱奥。“克里斯走回到他身边，低下头亲亲他，“要我帮你把下摆拿出来吗？”克里斯伸手摸上莱奥的后腰。莱奥几乎一下子就硬起来了。

“你……你帮我把裤子脱掉…… ”莱奥说完之后脸烧的红红的。

“天啊莱奥？两个小时的飞机加一小时的车程，你确定你现在想要？”克里斯不敢相信这个小个子饥渴到这个程度。

“我在飞机上就很硬……”莱奥诚实的回答：“我……我最近特别想要你。不知道为什么……”

“没用手自己解决吗？”克里斯想到上次莱奥提过想在车里，自己也答应了。他一边帮莱奥脱下运动裤一边问。

“有……有……”莱奥红着脸回答：“但是后面总是湿湿的……有时候想到你就会流水……”

“怎么没早告诉我？”克里斯的声音变得有些沙哑，莱奥知道这是他情动时会有的表现。

“不……不知道。”克里斯帮他退掉裤子，他配合的飞快，抬脚连鞋带裤子一起踢掉。冬天的车库里比外面缓和，但还是有点冷。莱奥打了个哆嗦，“冷……克里斯……”

“过来！”克里斯毫无怜悯之心，霸道的一把拽过他，他们旁边是一辆凯迪拉克顶配的凯雷德SUV，车身很高。克里斯把莱奥推到引擎盖前：“Bend and Spread*”（弯腰，双手分开屁股。）他附身在莱奥耳边说，色情的用被牛仔裤包裹着的下身蹭着莱奥赤裸的臀部嫩肉。粗糙的布料摩擦在光滑细嫩的皮肤上格外色情。莱奥又开始流水了。 

他乖乖的向前俯身，两只手在身后扳住自己的大腿根，给克里斯警官检查自己的屁股里有没有夹带私货。

身后传来克里斯解开牛仔裤拉链的声音。莱奥闷哼了一声，被克里斯按住腰背抵在凯迪拉克的引擎盖上，克里斯掀起他过长的，背后写着罗纳尔多的红队主场队服，让他的臀部完全暴露在空气里。莱奥的脸贴上冰冷的铁皮，打了个哆嗦。克里斯火热坚硬的家伙贴上了他的臀瓣。

“让我看看有没有藏什么……”克里斯假装他的老二是跟警棍，用头部杵着莱奥的臀部并在莱奥的臀缝里滑动，好像真的在搜查一样。

“Sir……”莱奥沙哑的叫到：“没有……什么都没藏。”

“说谎！”克里斯一巴掌打在他左边的臀瓣上，那臀肉抖了抖，“东西都流出来了，还说没有？”

“嗯…哈啊……”莱奥的洞口不受控制的一张一合祈求着警棍对其进行内部搜查，却只徒劳的流出更多透明的黏液沾湿了克里斯的大家伙，“只……只是水……警官……求你～唔……”

“水？”克里斯伸手摸了一把，莱奥夹紧了屁股，“水是这样粘粘的吗？”克里斯伸手到他眼前，活动食指和拇指让他看自己后穴分泌的液体拉出的细丝。

“是……只是……嗯哼……啊…… ”莱奥还想解释，克里斯伸进他屁股里的两根手指打断了他。

“让我摸摸就知道了。”克里斯的手指在莱奥的后穴细致的摸索着，检查着他每一处的皱褶。

“真……真的没有……啊……”莱奥不知廉耻的叫了出来，“操我……克里斯……”

“Be quiet（安静）!”克里斯又打了他屁股一巴掌。莱奥闭上嘴，默默在心里记仇。

“唔……”克里斯的前戏做的漫长又折磨人，这辆SUV很高，莱奥上半身趴在车上，克里斯的腿又很长，他已经分开双腿站在莱奥身后，可是莱奥还是要踮起脚尖配合着他的高度。直到莱奥都觉得车的前盖被自己的脸捂热了他才插进来，还只是一个头部。

“哈啊……”莱奥惊叫，没有套套！克里斯记得他们的约定！男人的阴茎即使是硬着的时候头部的小伞也是有弹性有肉感的，莱奥不能自控的收缩着小穴感受着没有套套做隔阂的龟头。

“上帝啊莱奥！”克里斯霸道不下去了，“拜托别这样……你不是第一次了。”莱奥太火辣了！从克里斯的角度能看到那已经湿透的淡粉色的小穴像张小嘴一样一张一合，品尝着自己的阴茎。他们没有润滑液，全靠莱奥自己分泌出的黏液润滑，现在莱奥连臀缝都湿漉漉的，克里斯的肉棒虽然只插进去了一个头部，但是他立刻就被温暖湿润的小洞包裹住了，他几乎是本能的又向前挺进了一大段。

“啊啊～嗯…… 哈…… 克里斯……好热……”刚才还喊冷的人现在又不要脸的嫌热了。

“哼…… ”克里斯闷哼一声，整根捅了进去。莱奥一只手还在大腿根部，另一只手放在引擎盖上向后推着自己的身体迎接克里斯的撞击。

“嗯啊……喜欢……还要……”莱奥爱死不带套套的肉棒了。他今天比以往的任何一次都要更湿，也感觉更润滑。克里斯的进入更是前所未有的丝滑顺畅，小穴也不知廉耻的嘬着克里斯的老二不放。卷上去的队服不知道什么时候掉了下来，下摆被弄湿了。克里斯又把它卷上去。

“嗯……”克里斯不说话，但是莱奥知道他一定也喜欢就是了。

“……？嗯？”莱奥突然发出疑惑的声音。克里斯大概抽动了不到十次，莱奥感到一股热流在自己下身蔓延。克里斯射了？“天啊克里斯？你射出来了？”莱奥回过头不可思议的问道，他自己还硬着好吧！

“我……”克里斯看起来有点窘迫，“你……你太辣了，你不知道你有多吸引我莱奥……我没控制住……”

这是他们第一次不带套，而且莱奥好死不死穿了自己的主场队服，自己从后面操他的时候还能看到自己的名字印在鲜红的队服上……再加上哪个男人不爱车前盖这个场景呢，再再再还有他没想到莱奥居然能配合自己玩儿警官的梗，这小孩儿自己应该没少看小电影……

“呼……没事……”莱奥平复着自己的呼吸，让自己前面也慢慢软下去：“比你硬不起来的好。”但他确实没吃饱就是了……

“我保证……莱奥”克里斯好像听到了他未说出口的话：“我保证晚上还有……”克里斯尴尬的摸摸鼻子，提起自己的牛仔裤。莱奥已经站直身子，乳白色的精液从大腿根部流下来，一直到莱奥脚腕的白色袜子上。

“嗯说好的！”莱奥不觉得精液从腿上蜿蜒而下有什么问题，说着话和克里斯一前一后往通往别墅的门走去。

克里斯输入密码打开了门，进门后是几个鞋柜和放外套的推拉式衣柜，墙上有一排挂钩可以挂常用的帽子和大衣。还有一把充满设计感的椅子供人坐下换鞋。莱奥的屁股湿湿的粘粘的，他怕弄脏椅子，没坐下，撅着屁股脱下了踩脏的袜子扔到一边。刚关好门转过身的克里斯正好看到莱奥撅屁股时泄漏的春光，只想把这个小婊子锁起来操上三天三夜。

“浴室在哪儿？”莱奥天真无邪地问。

“哦……”克里斯又摸摸鼻子，隐藏起自己的邪念，“我带你去。”他这么说道。

“你秒射也挺好，我正好饿了。”莱奥说道。

“……”克里斯很少这样窘迫，他已经第三次摸鼻子了：“我没有……那个……”他挣扎道：“去洗你的澡，洗完来吃饭。”

*Bend and spread：  
稍有种族歧视意味的警察用语。以前西方警察会对嫌疑犯说这句话，或者狱警对囚犯，让他们面向墙站好，微微弯腰，双手分开大腿根部，以供警官检查肛门里有没有夹带什么违禁物品。在文儿里算是一次小小的角色扮演吧。


	18. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·18

莱奥梅西是个颜控·18

洗干净的莱奥换上克里斯给他准备的睡衣和短裤，吃了克里斯准备的点心，舔舔手指表示着自己的满意。

“莱奥？”克里斯突然疑惑的叫到，“过来一下。”

“嗯怎么了克里斯？”莱奥顺着声音找过去，克里斯手上拿着他扔在车库的裤子和内裤。

“为什么内裤上有血迹？”克里斯皱眉问道。

“哈？”莱奥探头过去，果然又出现了一点点血迹在内裤上。

“怎么回事莱奥？”克里斯知道他们操之前就脱掉了莱奥的内裤，所以不可能是因为自己的插入引起的出血。但那时他没注意到莱奥内裤上的血迹，很轻很淡。

“别担心克里斯。”莱奥安抚着：“我的医生说是膳食问题。就是饮食结构有问题。”

“和我们的事情没关系？”克里斯还是不放心。

“嗯，之前也有过几次。我哪里也不疼。激素医生和膳食营养师会诊过了，说要着手调整我的饮食结构。我的医生知道我有性生活，他说没问题。”

“好吧……”听到莱奥的医生的专业判断克里斯稍微放下心来：“你的饮食确实不太健康。这点我可以帮忙。”

“放过我吧……”莱奥求饶道。

克里斯说到做到，在晚饭时间威逼利诱用尽各种手段逼着莱奥吃完了一盆草。莱奥看着他狗腿的咬住西兰花的一头要自己吃掉，在心里翻了个巨大的白眼说反正过两天我回巴萨了你也管不到我。他心一横从克里斯嘴里接过了并吃掉了整颗西兰花，得到了克里斯奖励香吻一枚。

好吧……莱奥在心里想，他要是天天这么逼我吃菜我还是愿意的。

饭后克里斯带着他参观自己的豪宅和前后院，莱奥边走边想着03年第一次去克里斯当时位于豪华公寓顶楼的家——克里斯好像比那个时候更帅了。

他这样想着，快步赶上克里斯，拉住他的手，两个人在夕阳下拥吻在一起。

晚上的时候克里斯理所当然的向莱奥证明了他不是秒射的人。两个人都格外喜欢不带套做爱，体感更好更顺更润滑是第一原因。喜欢还因为这样更方便，现在只要两个人都硬了，克里斯随便就能把莱奥按在厨房的料理台或者楼梯扶手上或者收藏室装金球奖的玻璃柜前面操一操，不像以前还要满世界找套子或者满世界藏套子方便随时拿出来。

“克里斯……哈…… 啊……”莱奥已经叫的嗓子都哑了，他不知道自己怎么会这么饥渴，虽然以前自己也经常想克里斯，经常手淫，但是这次自己真应了克里斯说的欲求不满。克里斯又打了他的屁股！莱奥不满的哼了一声，左边都打肿了，不会换一边吗！克里斯还是不知疲倦的冲顶着，莱奥下面早就又软又松了，夹都夹不住的让阴茎进出无阻。

这是临走的最后一个晚上，莱奥实在没有东西可射了。他被克里斯面对面抱着，抬起一条腿，抵在浴室的墙上操了至少二十分钟，花洒的水大部分被克里斯的后背挡住了，还有的浇在他的盘在克里斯身后的腿和脚上。克里斯前后夹击又让他硬起来了。他感觉到一阵尿意，以为是自己的错觉没有收紧小腹，等他意识到的时候温热的淡黄色液体正源源不断的从已经软掉的小莱奥嘴里吐出来——他被克里斯操到失禁了。

“莱奥？”克里斯也看呆了，但没放开他，只是让他的腿落在浴缸地面。莱奥有一点打颤，但还站得住。克里斯转身暂时关上水，自己坐在浴缸的边缘，让莱奥坐在自己腿上——这样被过度使用的穴口不会被冰到。

“天啊我……”莱奥简直想钻到下水道里去，他居然尿到克里斯身上了，“我真抱歉克里斯！”

“没事，莱奥。不脏。”克里斯双臂环住他，用手揉捏着帮他放松着大腿肌肉，“说实话我喜欢，莱奥。”

“我……我也喜欢。”莱奥不能接受自己居然做了这样的事情，但还是红着脸承认了。

“是我弄疼你了吗？我感觉最后这次都没扩张我就插进去了。”克里斯温柔的问。

“不……不疼。你知道我早就被操松了。”莱奥说。

“嗯……明天白天好好穿衣服，不要诱惑我……让你后面休息一下。”克里斯认真的说。

“其实我还带了坊间自制的你在皇马的球衣没来得及穿……”莱奥这个小脑子里都是些什么黄色的玩意儿！

“？上帝啊！莱奥！”克里斯自己都没拿到什么皇马的印号球衣呢，“等我搬过去你再穿给我看？”

“你打算什么时候搬到马德里？”莱奥立刻抓住了重点。

“正式搬过去大概要6月。”克里斯总是提前做好计划，“但是我没比赛的时候就会过去看看房子。我想五月就装修好。你知道西班牙工人做事的效率……”

“我陪你啊。”莱奥想都没想就说。

“嗯，那倒不用。我过去的时候尽量找你也有空的天。你来马德里找我？或者我可以去巴萨。”克里斯说。

“唔！我有个想法！”莱奥突然想到了什么，说是个想法，其实是个计划了。

“我有种不详的预感——”克里斯说。

“那我不说了！”莱奥扶着腰站起来准备打开花洒洗澡。

“别！我错了莱奥！你告诉我？”克里斯也站起来从他背后抱住他。

“不——要——”莱奥故意拉长了声音，打开了花洒，他要给克里斯一个惊喜！

克里斯没再说什么，只是在睡觉前一直超体贴的帮他揉着腰。莱奥觉得自己太幸福了。

最后一天是个星期四，上午克里斯要训练，莱奥一个人在他的家溜达，看到小客厅茶几上有几本杂志，都是一组模特。他翻了翻，想到之前和皮克打赌的事情笑死了。打算等克里斯回家跟他摸摸底，试探一下这次克里斯看上了哪个，虽然有点作弊，但是皮克上次输的可不服气，下次打赌要来个更狠的哈哈哈。莱奥自己笑了起来。

“所以你打算对哪一个出手？”莱奥问赶回家吃午饭的克里斯，他吃完饭还要再回队，莱奥那时候自己开车去机场。

“呃……”克里斯认真的想了一下，“我没印象了。你说小客厅茶几上的杂志？”

“嗯哼！”莱奥确认。

“哼……”克里斯转了转眼睛：“啊！想起来了！上个月门德斯拿来给我介绍之后代言会碰到的搭档们的！代言推后了，我还没细看杂志呢。”

“所以你还没见到美女们？”莱奥问。

“是啊……”克里斯故意说的很遗憾，“但是——我忘了莱奥，谁的名字有娜？我的选择多吗？”

“哦哦我记住了！”莱奥说起这个可来劲了，“有……克罗莱娜……还有一个伊莲娜！”

“现在我有印象了！”克里斯说，“伊莲娜是那个穿纯黑的，克罗莱娜在写真里穿了豹纹？”

“你说反了！”莱奥很坚定：“伊莲娜才是豹纹。克罗莱娜穿了纯黑的。”

“好吧，鉴于你刚翻看完，应该是我记错了。”克里斯翻了个白眼，莱奥懒得理他。

“你试着追求克罗莱娜好不好？她是那种脸看起来很纯但身材很欲的类型。”莱奥分析起来头头是道，甚至还有几分宅男般的猥琐，“伊莲娜当然也很火辣，但是太御姐了。”

“那我还是选这个御姐出手吧……”克里斯说，其实他根本不记得谁纯谁御之类的，“我已经有一个看起来很纯但是在床上很欲的小麻烦了——”

“？？”莱奥去打克里斯。

“——再有一个要把我榨干了……”克里斯边躲边说完了。

“我跟你说克里斯！”莱奥又坐回座位上，一本正经：“按照我的经验，这种御姐不好追。搞不好人家根本看不上你。”

“扑——”克里斯一口减酸零糖添加的橙汁喷了出来：“按照你的经验——”他重复道，然后哈哈大笑。

莱奥擦擦脸，将叉子上的生菜叶当成克里斯狠狠在嘴里嚼。

莱奥在回西班牙的飞机上才想到怎么怼他：可以提他在车库里秒射的事情呀！莱奥懊恼的剁了剁脚，觉得仿佛错失了空门。

2009年3月-4月

莱奥训练，比赛和商业活动的间隙都在研究地图。他有个计划。他打算在马德里和巴塞罗那之间置办一处房产，不需要刚好处在两座城市正中间，但是一定要是能保护隐私的好地方。在大农村地区也无所谓，就像克里斯买的农场一样。

皮克某天得知了这个计划。

“你心这么大的么莱奥？”皮克问。

“什么啊？”莱奥点开一个小城市的详细地图，看着每一条街道。

“罗纳尔多去马德里的事情。”皮克不知道莱奥，反正他读到的每一条猜测罗纳尔多去马德里的小报消息都指出这是老佛爷“为牵制梅西”进行的战略。

“他来西班牙总比在英国方便些。”莱奥耸耸肩，他知道皮克在说什么，“我懂你的意思杰瑞。但我们俩都不是很介意就是了。我们在欧冠赛场上还碰到过呢。你记得吗？”

“我记得。”皮克当时还在红队，“但是……你心里不别扭吗？”

“你说那些报道，说他是来制约我的？”莱奥当然也从各种地方听到了这些言论，“其实挺辣的不是吗？我认识他的时候根本没人知道我是谁。”

“嗯……我大概明白。现在人们却在质疑他是不是和你一个水平。”皮克点头道。

“他是。”莱奥肯定的说，“我只是……想到我们两个的名字被连在一起，被放在一个标题里，就觉得很辣。”

“……”皮克一时无语。

“杰瑞，”莱奥突然认真的看向他：“说起来真的要好好感谢你让我们俩认识。克里斯和我上次还说起过，下次得好好请你吃饭。”

“克里斯和我…”皮克重复了一遍，类似于小时候父母会说的‘你爸爸和我’的表述让他产生了不好的联想：’“我不知道莱奥，我现在觉得你们两个太过了。我的意思是……这件事除了我，还有谁知道吗？”

“说实话我觉得只有你。”莱奥想了一下，“克里斯那边我没问过，但我觉得他不会告诉任何人。不小心也不会，他那么聪明。”

“你的意思是狡诈？”皮克问道。

“哈哈对！”莱奥笑起来，“狡诈！”但是内心深处他也隐隐觉得这份幸福来得似乎太简单了。恐惧感突然向他袭来，他迫不及待的想见到克里斯。

2009年5月中旬

克里斯轮休加请假顺便赶着国家队没有比赛的空档，乘坐私人飞机来到马德里。门德斯说房子和装修的事情克里斯不需要自己实地查看，他可以代为办理。克里斯心里另有打算，拒绝了门德斯的好意。

克里斯在马德里定了四个晚上的酒店，在顶层，电梯门打开就他一间房间的那种。莱奥自己开车过来和他汇合。他新买了一辆和他风格完全不符的玛莎拉蒂，连颜色都和低调的奥迪相反，是白色的。

嗯，他也不知道自己怎么想的，就是看到了，有钱，想体验一下做克里斯的感觉，就买了。

六点半左右，克里斯叫前台把餐车放在房间门口，自己推了进来。

莱奥还在洗澡。刚才他把莱奥压在酒店的大床上，打开他的双腿，几乎要把莱奥对折起来一样操了他。还让莱奥自己抱住膝盖一边给他展示小穴的风光一边自己用手指干自己的洞。小个子累坏了，克里斯让他先躺了一会儿，自己先洗好了澡。

莱奥洗完澡裹着浴巾就直奔已经被克里斯摆上桌的美食。看到几乎都是沙拉的时候脸一下子就耷拉了下去。

“真的吗克里斯？我被你操了那么久就给我吃这些？”

“为了你的屁股莱奥。还流血吗？”

“没有，几个月没有血了，一定是我的饮食越来越健康了。”至少前半句没毛病。莱奥说完自己都有点心虚。

“哼……既然这样……”克里斯翻着酒店房间的菜单：“或许你吃完饭可以加个甜点。”

“你最好了克里斯！“莱奥在心里告诉自己要知足知足。

吃完东西两个人窝在沙发上一起在笔记本电脑上看房子，讨论着装修的细节。莱奥恍惚间觉得自己好像是个已婚人士了。他没把这个感觉说出来，怕吓到好不容易愿意面对自己内心的克里斯。

“我不知道莱奥——”克里斯躺倒在莱奥大腿上，莱奥自然的从他手里接过电脑，他继续说：“这个房子是最大的，而且好看，但是第二个所处的社区更隐蔽些。”

“Umm……哪个离训练场更近点？”莱奥端着电脑问。

“差不多的距离。”克里斯已经提前考量过。

“那选第二个喽。本来就都是大别墅也不差一两个房间。”莱奥理智的跳过了哪个别墅造型更好看的问题。

“哈！”克里斯笑了一声，“难得和你看法一样。”

“我还有个事儿要告诉你。”放下电脑，莱奥在克里斯要说‘啊哦’之前捂住了他的嘴，继续说：“我不会卖关子，直接告诉你好了。我……我买了个房子。”

“唔？”克里斯被捂着嘴只能唔了一声表示疑惑。

“听我说完……在马德里和巴萨罗那之间的一个小镇。房子不是你喜欢的豪华型。但是环境真的很隐蔽。我保证就算你在前院操我也不会被人看到的那种。”莱奥一口气说完，放开了克里斯的嘴。

“在前院操你？”克里斯抓错了重点。

“我就是……打个比方！”莱奥说，“我买了个房子！为我们！这才是重点。”

“哦哇哦！”克里斯坐起来在他脸上啵了一下，“你真好莱奥。或许我六月过来我们可以一起住在你的小阁楼里。”

“嗯……”莱奥说：“你可以住在阁楼里。我会住在主卧。”

“你这个狠心的后妈！”克里斯叫道，很快又低下身子把头靠在莱奥肩膀上：“我以为我找了个甜心老爸呢。”

“我不知道我是后妈还是老爸。”莱奥推开克里斯的头，“反正你是个戏精就对了。”


	19. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·19

莱奥梅西是个颜控·19

2009年5月27日

巴塞罗那在欧冠决赛中击败红队取得欧冠冠军。梅西和C罗纳尔多到底哪个更强的争论正式被媒体印在了报纸头条引发了街头巷尾大大小小的球迷争论。

C梅两人因为太过瞩目和意大利无孔不入的小报记者，再加上对罗马人生地不熟，决定比赛后不见面。

2009年6月初

克里斯提前请人开始了打包和邮寄的工作。特别嘱咐了对待他的爱车们要小心再小心。很多车不是限量版克里斯买来后也没有觉得很好开的就委托门德斯找人卖掉了。最后决定要运到英国的一共不到10辆车。

“你居然还要带着这个大家伙去英国。我一直以为低底盘的跑车才是你的爱。这辆连豪车都算不上吧？”来他家给他送告别礼物的鲁尼对着一辆凯迪拉克SUV评价道。

“你说的有道理。”克里斯敷衍道。

“天啊克里斯……我不敢相信你居然真的要走了。”鲁尼看着已经空荡荡的车库感慨道。

“是啊。说起来06年世界杯好像就在昨天。”克里斯调皮的眨眼。

“你这个混蛋！”鲁尼打了他一拳，也笑起来。两个人从没因为这件事而心生芥蒂就是了，“以后回来找我，哥带你去新开的酒吧。”

“哦我的天啊，你选的酒吧……你把我对这座城市最后的一点爱弄没了。”克里斯摇摇头，其实心里也更多的是不舍。

“反正……好兄弟一切珍重。以后欧冠或者世界杯赛场见了。”鲁尼说。

“Same to you.”克里斯和鲁尼撞了下拳。

2009年6月20日

克里斯提前来到了马德里，有一些非公开的活动和会议在亮相伯纳乌前要参加。

克里斯没活动的日子还是很多的，训练的事儿俱乐部有给他的私人团队无需在正式加入之前跟随团队训练，个人训练在哪里都能做。所以克里斯大摇大摆的住到了莱奥为他们买的小房子里。

五月底西甲联赛就结束了，莱奥的个人成绩和巴萨的集体成绩都非常耀眼。今年没有世界杯和美洲杯，世界杯预选赛也还没开始。莱奥开始了他的暑假，干脆直接收拾了一个箱子搬进了他给他和克里斯买的房子。

直到十几年后的今天，莱奥还是觉得那个夏天是他人生中最快乐的一段时间。

克里斯的作息非常规律，莱奥也受到了良性影响，尤其是饮食方面。而且他发现克里斯因为饮食健康清淡，连精液的味道都没有很重的腥味，而是稀释了的草木系香气。他很喜欢。但是要求他向克里斯一样只吃白肉和严格控糖他是做不到的，牛排和炸猪排永远是莱奥的最爱，珍宝珠自不必说，

克里斯为了阻止他摄入过多的糖分无所不用其极，他知道莱奥很不喜欢被当成娇弱的女孩儿，吃完饭两个人坐在沙发上看球赛的时候莱奥打开一颗珍宝珠。克里斯故意用话气他：“你这么爱吃糖，真是像个小女生。”

“你这是性别偏见！”莱奥不以为然，连一个眼神都没分给他，盯着电视说：“男生也可以爱吃糖。每个人可以爱吃任何东西，就像每个人可以选择自己爱的人一样。”

“哇哦莱奥老师，谢谢您的教诲。”克里斯眼珠一转，“那你爱的人不让你吃你爱的东西怎么办？”

“嗯？”莱奥反映了一下，开玩笑道：“坤从来不介意我吃糖，小时候他还会给我买，一盒一盒的，各种口味的。”

“我就知道你还惦记着他。”克里斯把他压倒在沙发上，“不是你说的人家结婚了女儿也有了？”

“是个儿子！”莱奥纠正道，他晃了一下头不让嘴里的棒棒糖戳到眼前的克里斯：“很可爱，长得和阿坤好像。”

“那你打算再等20年？”克里斯夺过了莱奥嘴里的棒棒糖，一手举高，一手抓住莱奥扑腾的手不让他够到。

“唔……混蛋！！”莱奥骂道，“你这个变态，他儿子还是个宝宝！还给我珍宝珠！”

“就不给！”克里斯不还给他：“说，你心里还想着阿圭罗吗？”

“阿坤从来不会抢我嘴里的糖！”莱奥知道比力气自己打不过他，就干脆停止挣扎，笑着逗他。

“你！”克里斯的瞳孔收缩了一下，看起来真的不高兴了。莱奥在心里伸了一下舌头，对自己说了声‘啊哦’。克里斯面色不善，压着莱奥的手突然伸到他的裤腰去扒他的裤子，问道：“那阿坤会对你做这个吗？”。

莱奥慌忙伸手下去想阻止克里斯的手，被克里斯拨到一边。莱奥用手保护裤子没成功，他转动身体试图将自己的裤腰从克里斯的魔掌里扭出来。克里斯顺势将他翻了过去。现在莱奥面朝下趴在沙发上，克里斯骑在莱奥的屁股上了。

克里斯稍微往后挪了一点，再无反抗之力的莱奥乖乖认人把裤子揪了下来，露出了白白嫩嫩圆圆滚滚的臀部，整个人都老实了。

“我错了克里斯。”他的脸埋在沙发里，声音嗡嗡的。

“晚了。”克里斯一巴掌打在臀肉上。莱奥闷哼一声，乖乖接受了惩罚。又是一巴掌。莱奥还是咬紧了嘴唇。

“你的嘴那么爱吃糖？”克里斯扬手打下了第三下。莱奥哼哼的声音开始出现颤抖的尾音。

“要吃糖吗？”克里斯问，手扒开了莱奥的臀瓣，吐了口水在手里，然后抹了上去。借着口水的润滑，克里斯轻松的放了两个手指进去。可怜的莱奥现在还没想到克里斯要做什么。他以为这只是一次普通的在沙发上的后入式性交，和他们这个月经常做的一样。

“看来这张嘴准备好了。”克里斯说完莱奥才意识到他要干嘛，他急忙转过头，正好看见克里斯把举着棒棒糖的手调转了方向，将棒棒糖有糖的那一头儿塞进了他下面的洞里。

“不要！”莱奥阻止道，这太超出了，“别！克里斯，我错了！呜……啊……”可是糖已经塞进去了。

“好吃吗？”小洞里没有舌头可以转动棒棒糖，克里斯手动的前后推拉着棒棒糖，还转动棒棒糖白色的细杆儿让糖果在莱奥的后穴里旋转。

“哈啊……不……不要……”莱奥的两个手抓紧了沙发的面料，指甲都要掐进去了。棒棒糖的摩擦给他带来滑腻的触感。小穴没有味蕾，但是莱奥脑子里却好像可以尝到棒棒糖的甜美，是牛奶草莓味儿的。

“哼……”克里斯冷哼一声，拿出了棒棒糖，莱奥正要长出一口气以为他放过自己了。却见克里斯把棒棒糖放进了他自己嘴里，喀嚓一口咬下了大约还剩一半的糖果球儿，把棍儿的部分扔掉了，莱奥以为这是给自己的警告，畏缩了一下肩膀乖乖趴好不敢乱动。

克里斯又往后退了一段距离，拍了拍莱奥的屁股，这是示意莱奥沉腰，撅起屁股，他们“操练”过很多次了。莱奥下意识的用侧脸和胸膛贴紧了沙发表面，沉腰抬臀，将小穴完全暴露在克里斯的视线中。在他的条件反射记忆中，克里斯的大香肠马上就要喂进来了，他握住拳头微微颤抖的等待着。

可是不是！克里斯弯下身子，用嘴把还剩一半儿的珍宝珠硬糖喂进了莱奥的后穴。还用舌头在莱奥的后穴里舔舐着，让糖球儿在莱奥的穴口转着圈儿。那里有着他最敏感的褶皱！

“哈……啊……求求你……克里斯……嘤…啊啊………”莱奥大叫起来，他无法面对这个羞愤的事实。

“戚～”克里斯舔了一会儿抬起头来，他趴覆在莱奥的身体上，早就挺立的大家伙在莱奥的臀缝儿摩擦，他故意凑到莱奥脸边，莱奥能闻到他嘴里香甜的草莓味儿：“都是香精和色素的味道，哼……不知道你怎么这么爱吃这个玩意儿……”

“克里斯……就……”莱奥被他撩拨的眼泪都要留下来了：“就操我……求求你……嗯啊……我要吃你的……”

“只要吃我的吗？”克里斯的意思是莱奥对阿奎罗还有没有幻想，莱奥根本没听出这层意思，嗯嗯的胡乱答应着。克里斯立起身，跪立在莱奥后面，一手按住莱奥的后腰，一手扶正自己的香肠，他说着“啊～”一样逗弄孩子张大嘴的声音自娱自乐着，把自己的家伙送进了莱奥的小穴。

“糖……珍宝珠！”莱奥绝望的提醒着。克里斯的老二早就把糖顶进去老深了。

“你不是喜欢吃吗？”克里斯一边前后律动着一边问：“自己就硬了……哼……嗯……小婊子？呼……你爱吃大香肠还是珍宝珠？”

“哈……唔……”莱奥下意识的夹紧屁股想把珍宝珠挤出去。可只是让克里斯的老二更加欲仙欲死而已。

“说话！”克里斯狠狠操了一下。

“嗯啊……”莱奥呻吟道，脑子一片空白，想了一下才想起克里斯的问题，他赌气道：“爱……爱吃……哼……爱吃珍宝珠。”难为他一句话说了几次才说完。

“？”克里斯没想到平时在床上又怂又色的莱奥今天胆子这么大，但他喜欢，他用力操着莱奥的后穴：“哼……那让你吃个够。”

“不……不要了……”被珍宝珠操了的事实击垮了莱奥，他带着哭腔说：“爱吃……爱吃大香肠……唔……”

克里斯变本加厉，问道：“那是阿奎罗的香肠好吃……还是我的？”。他一边说一边大力干着莱奥，棒棒糖一开始还在香肠能顶到的地方，现在已经被顶到克里斯感觉不到的深度了。克里斯拔出自己的老二用手指在莱奥屁股里挖了一下，还是没摸到珍宝珠。

莱奥气急，用力夹了屁股一下，在克里斯要再次操进来的时候用力闭上洞口不让他顶进来。

“你疯了？”克里斯又打他屁股，连着好几下，“会受伤。不要和我对着干！”莱奥不听,咬着自己的手，用尽全身的力气和克里斯较劲儿。

克里斯不敢冒然硬插入阴茎，抓着莱奥的肩膀让他也直起身子。然后自己坐到沙发上，张开双腿，耸立的阴茎在他腿间。他拍拍自己的大腿，说：“坐上来。”

莱奥呆呆的看过来，先低头研究了克里斯的大家伙几秒，然后慢慢抬起头对着克里斯的眼睛。他咬着自己的手指，眼角红红的，克里斯觉得自己把小孩儿欺负惨了，有点儿内疚，刚想伸手把莱奥接过来，对莱奥温柔一点。莱奥却摇摇头，一字一顿的说：“就不！”

“你他妈找死！”克里斯一下子火了，抓着莱奥的短袖体恤把人一把拉了过来，莱奥推他，克里斯抓住莱奥的手，莱奥开始用另一只手打他，咬他的肩膀。

克里斯才意识到小个子真生气了。

“大鸡蛋！”莱奥松开嘴说。

“好了！好了……莱奥！”克里斯抱住莱奥。他静静的紧紧的抱着他，什么都不敢说，也不敢动。直到感觉到莱奥的呼吸平稳下来才放开他。

“你是个混蛋。”莱奥平静下来，给克里斯定性道。

“……”克里斯还是说不出话来。他下面已经开始软下去了。

“你不是说在床上提别人的名字是扫兴吗？”莱奥气冲冲的质问道，他的眼眶更红了。克里斯知道他不是要哭，只是做爱的时候激动眼眶会红。但是这个时候看上去格外的令人怜爱就是了。

“对不起莱奥。”克里斯真诚的道歉道：“是我的错。以后再也不会了。”

“我跟阿坤之间什么都没有，你一直知道。”莱奥说，不等克里斯再说道歉的话，他继续说：“还有，你怎么能把珍宝珠塞进我下面！我不喜欢。太过了…… 而且你本来一天就只让我吃一根，那根刚打开呢……”现在他切实的委屈起来，真像个热恋中闹别扭的小姑娘了，其实他们相处的时候大部分时间小姑娘一样撒娇耍赖求抱抱的是克里斯才对。

“天啊！莱奥！”克里斯看着他：“我当然知道你和阿坤就……那个叫什么，就是纯洁的队友关系。珍宝珠的事情我很抱歉，今天我们破例，我再给你拿一根好不好？”

“嗯……西瓜味儿的……”莱奥不那么委屈了，他反省了一下自己，“是我先提阿坤的。对不起。”

“我不介意莱奥。我知道你现在打飞机都想着我。”这是几年前克里斯和他开过的玩笑。莱奥本应该笑的。但是他没有。

莱奥看着克里斯的眼睛，他现在挺直身子坐在克里斯的大腿上，克里斯靠在沙发靠背上，两个人一般高，他认真的说：“克里斯……我打飞机的时候想着你，做爱的时候想着你，不踢球的时候都想着你，有的时候踢球的时候还是会想你。就只是你。只有你。我唔——”他后面的两个字没说出口，克里斯扣住他的后脑吻住了他的唇。莱奥也回吻住克里斯。一吻结束，克里斯伸出舌头逗他，莱奥追着他的舌头亲，克里斯轻轻笑着，抱紧莱奥恨不得把莱奥融进怀里。

“你又硬了。”没人比莱奥更有发言权。

“嗯……”克里斯把手指伸到莱奥的屁股里，轻轻搅动着。莱奥也伸手到自己后面，和克里斯的手指一起轻轻在自己洞口旁边打着圈儿。他摸到自己分泌出来的液体，想到克里斯塞进他后穴的珍宝珠，突发奇想把手指放到自己的嘴里。

“草莓味儿的……”莱奥的无心之举让克里斯的眼睛里要冒出火来了。

“我尝尝……”克里斯凑过去和莱奥一起舔着他的手指，真的是淡淡的甜甜的草莓味儿。

莱奥知道自己准备好了，自己摸到克里斯硬邦邦的老二，对准角度，慢慢坐了上去。两个人都发出享受的呻吟声。莱奥抱着克里斯的脖子，用大腿的力量让自己的身体起起落落，克里斯辅助性的扶着他的腰，轻轻吻着他的脖子和脸侧。

莱奥上下起落了几下，起来趴到沙发一边，尝了尝克里斯的大香肠：“珍宝珠味儿的……大香肠……”

他又吸了几口，克里斯几次深呼吸才克制住自己射在莱奥嘴里。香肠上的甜味儿嘬了几口就消失了。莱奥把嘴换成屁股骑了回去。

莱奥虽然懒，但毕竟是顶尖的足球运动员，大腿肌肉的力量还是拿的出手的。克里斯被骑乘的时候不容易射出来，这么多年两个人都知道。但这次莱奥很坚定，他要骑着克里斯直到他高潮，克里斯也只能配合。

克里斯终于射出来的时候两个人又情不自禁的吻在了一起。克里斯觉得一阵天旋地转，原来真的有一瞬间可以永恒。


	20. 莱奥梅西是个颜控·20  上部完

莱奥梅西是个颜控·20 （上部完结篇）

2009年7月3日

克里斯明天就要去马德里准备7月6日的伯纳乌登台，并进行体检等官方程序。

“克里斯……”莱奥早上刚睁开眼就就开始恋恋不舍的叫着爱人的名字。

“哼……”现在夏天的天刚亮，连一向早睡早起的克里斯也还没醒，“莱奥？你叫我？”他现在醒了。

“几点了？”莱奥问。

“不到6点？”克里斯说着，凑过去看莱奥，今天的他也格外温柔：“怎么了？”

“不想到明天…… ”莱奥用胳膊遮住眼睛。

“天啊傻瓜！”克里斯胡撸了一把他凌乱的头毛儿，“今天刚早上六点，你就开始想明天了？”

“嗯……希望今天有一百万个小时。”莱奥喃喃道。他翻身到克里斯身上，用下身蹭着克里斯的腰间。

“我现在希望明天快点到。”克里斯对上莱奥立刻向他投来的不悦的目光：“要被你榨干了。”

“我很难缠吧？”莱奥自豪的说，他不是很爱看报纸，偶尔看电视，电视上的评论员都这样形容球场上的他。

“最难缠的……没有之一。”克里斯评价道。微微扭动了一下腰部让莱奥蹭到更舒服的地方。

“你还是硬起来了。”莱奥就知道克里斯能跟上他的节奏。

“毕竟想和你并肩……”克里斯的手摸进莱奥的短裤里，昨天使用过度的小穴今早有点肿。克里斯稍微有点内疚，虽然说莱奥咎由自取，但毕竟是他操的，“有点肿莱奥……”他如实说。

“谁管那个。”莱奥自己一把脱下了短裤：“这之后不知道什么时候才能再吃到。”

“不行！”克里斯在这方面一项很坚定。

“克里斯……我想要嘛～”莱奥知道克里斯一定有办法。

“……”克里斯翻了翻眼睛，突然想到了什么：“对了，之前是不是说过要教你……教你怎么……”

“怎么和女孩儿做？”莱奥还记得，是发短信说的，他问：“你要我穿个运动内衣吗……”

“相信我莱奥，你穿运动内衣也不像个女孩儿……嗷！”克里斯痛叫道。莱奥拧了他下面一下，拧完又觉得克里斯说的没毛病，而且明天就要分别了今天自己睁眼的时候还对自己说要对他温柔一点的，于是又聊胜于无的给克里斯揉了揉。

“不疼不疼……”他假仁假义的揉着。

“我想说的是……嗯……”克里斯抿紧了嘴唇，最后终于下定决心说了出来：“你要不要试试……做上面的那个？”

“做上面的那个？还是骑在你上面？”莱奥和他确认道。

“你操我。”克里斯简洁的说。莱奥明白了。但他下意识的张大嘴表达着他的惊讶。

“你确定？”莱奥再次确认道。

“别告诉我你对这副身体没兴趣。”克里斯挑眉，自动进入角色，把莱奥翻下去，做了个妖娆的躺姿。

“哦～大美人，我馋你身子好久了。”莱奥尽可能的让自己显得猥琐，在克里斯看来就是小朋友演话剧那个感觉，可爱多一些。

“那开始吧。”克里斯看着莱奥。莱奥一愣，这么多年他也算阅片儿无数，自问已经做到了心中无码的境界，和克里斯实操演练的次数也多到不胜枚举，但是让他突然开始操克里斯。天啊他不知道他该从哪步开始。

“你教我……”最后他还是服软道。

“好学生～”克里斯欣然同意，“嗯……你先把润滑液找出来。”莱奥后面自己可以分泌黏液，两个人还有口水和精液，好久没用过人工生产的润滑油了。好在莱奥记性不坏，他翻身下床，找到自己扔在另一个房间的行李箱，翻出润滑液，又回到两个人的主卧。克里斯已经把被子枕头等都堆在床的一边了。

“找到了。”莱奥举起手里的润滑油。

“过来，倒在手里，然后抹在我后面。”克里斯指导道。他现在仰躺在床上，双脚在床上，双腿立起，从莱奥的角度看分成了一个大写的M。

“哦……”莱奥憨憨地应道。倒了一坨润滑油就往克里斯屁股缝儿里抹去。

“嘶～好凉！”克里斯叫了一下，“你要记得先在手里搓一搓，预热一下。”

“你还好吧？”莱奥不觉得克里斯看起来是在享受，通常克里斯的手在他屁股里的时候他已经开始浪叫呻吟了。

“还好……就只是凉，不疼……嗯……一根手指可以了，把中指加进来。其实……呃……你应该先放中指再放食指……你不觉得别扭吗…… 啊！”克里斯被报复性的捅了一下，他自己也觉得自己啰嗦。

“三根？”莱奥尴尬的问道。看到克里斯点点头，他又加进去一根手指，来回在克里斯的后穴里活动着。克里斯咬着嘴唇，莱奥观察着他，至少看上去不是在受罪就好。

“可以……可以进来了……”克里斯说道，他稍稍抬起头，看到莱奥的肉棒也准备好了。没有很昂扬，但是硬度足够了。

“嗯……我不知道，你得抬起点儿屁股。”莱奥用手分开他的臀缝。

“这样……”克里斯自己分开两瓣屁股，让莱奥只要顾着他自己那边就可以了：“现在，对准，操进来。”

“好。”射空门对莱奥来说变得十分简单，“你……疼就说话啊。”莱奥握住自己的阴茎，俯下身，挺动胯部，慢慢把阴茎插进克里斯下面的洞里。

“嘶……还好……慢一点！”克里斯及时制止了想要整根没入的莱奥，“你得一点一点来，先退出去一些，再插回来。片儿都怎么看的……啊呵！”莱奥又报复的顶了他一下，看他呼痛，急忙又撤回来。

“就你话多……”莱奥瞪了他一眼，看到克里斯的老二有点软下去，好心的伸手帮他撸一撸。

“嗯……做得好。”克里斯表扬道：“和你阅读比赛的能力一样敏锐。现在可以动一动，试着前后保持一定的节奏。”

“我……”莱奥说不出什么。他摸过自己的后穴，肉感比克里斯的更厚更软一些，不仅是松紧的问题，还有质地和弹性的不同。

“然后……啊……莱奥……”克里斯接着教他：“你得知道身下的人是真的舒服还是在演戏。”

“我怎么知道……”莱奥不解道。

“就……嗯…… 如果叫声是不经意间……哈……不经意间漏出来的，就是…… 就是嗯……真的喜欢。”克里斯拉过来一个枕头垫在自己脑后：“如果……如果是那种单纯的啊，好大！操我！就是假的。得……得带喘息和呻吟的才最好。”

“我的天……”莱奥一边前后操着克里斯一边听着：“这么复杂。”

“嗯……哼……你还不错莱奥……什么都学的……哈啊……快。”克里斯的呼吸急促起来，莱奥猜大概是真的？克里斯喘了一下，继续说：“还有，不自信的时候别乱问，舒不舒服，大不大之类的……就……就自己先发出一些其他的声音。”

“嗯……”莱奥答应着，克里斯闭起眼睛动情的样子美极了。

美这个字用在别的男人身上可能会有点不适合，但用在克里斯身上并不奇怪，莱奥想。他知道克里斯会敷面膜，修眉毛，精心护理自己的头发。他还知道克里斯会化妆，不是像玛丽亚一样化的爹妈都不认识的浓妆，克里斯会涂粉底，画眉毛，还有很淡很淡的阴影，还有唇膏。但克里斯说唇膏不算化妆。但克里斯不娘，他只是美，还有点啰嗦……

早起的克里斯没机会涂唇膏，现在他的嘴唇有点干。莱奥这样想着，亲了克里斯一下。克里斯嘟嘴，舔了一下莱奥亲过的嘴唇。现在那嘴唇亮晶晶的了。克里斯又叫了几声，莱奥射出来了。克里斯操着莱奥的拳头，也射了出来。

“呼……谢天谢地。”莱奥翻身下去躺在旁边：“我以为你射不出来呢。”

“自信点儿莱奥，你很棒的。”克里斯假装扭捏的往莱奥怀里钻。

“我不知道……”莱奥揉着克里斯的卷发，他知道没喷过发胶的头发克里斯会同意他摸：“我很舒服……有快感…… 嗯，但就是……我不知道，我动太多了……我更喜欢你主动，我猜？”

“简称懒。”克里斯评论道，莱奥伸手拧了他屁股上的肉，他立刻夸张地叫起来：“天啊！真的吗莱奥！在我屁股里还有你的精液的时候？”

“哼……你话少点儿或许我会更喜欢……”莱奥说。

“哈哈！把这条儿写进我们的约定里，你以后照着找。”克里斯说，“不可以叫娜娜，安静话少的。”

“还要不没事讽刺人的，不抓马的，不过分注重发型和衣着的，擅长烹饪那个类型的。”

“Well，至少最后一条我符合。”克里斯自己躺过来，把手枕在脑袋下面。

“烹饪牛肉和猪肉。”莱奥加上这条。克里斯现在不吃红肉，也很少给莱奥做。

“嘁。”克里斯不屑道，没再说什么。人皆称感情迟钝甚至被媒体怀疑有情绪感知障碍的莱奥却敏锐的感到克里斯不高兴了。

“你知道我开玩笑的。”他讨好的抱住克里斯，“我就喜欢你。你话多，爱讽刺我，只爱你的发胶和名牌衣服，给我做难吃的兔子餐，但我……但我就喜欢你。”

“为什么喜欢我？”克里斯难得认真起来。

“……”莱奥卡壳了，他也不知道，于是他将球踢给克里斯：“那你为什么喜欢我？”

“我可没说过——”克里斯刚要阴阳怪气起来，被莱奥一个眼神瞪回去了：“好吧莱奥。因为你……你勇敢，善良，聪明，可爱，单纯，性感。我猜就这些。”他说完转过脸不敢看莱奥。

“……”莱奥又噎住了，过了良久，他才不敢相信的说道：“你真的觉得我性感？”

“……”克里斯还在别扭。

“快说！”莱奥扭过他的脸强迫他看着自己。

“天啊莱奥！我刚才有没有说‘暴力’这个词？”克里斯把自己的头从莱奥手里救回来，看到莱奥还在定定的等他的答案，坦诚道：“好吧……莱奥，你很性感，真的，我真这么觉得。球场上的你是犀利的性感，穿西服的你很帅气，也很性感。”

“哇哦……”莱奥从来没听克里斯的嘴里说出过这么多正面形容词，居然还都是形容他的。

他正沉浸在感动里不知所措，就听到克里斯的声音飘进他的耳朵：“当然最性感的还是光屁股的你……”

心情正好的莱奥决定不跟他计较，自己乐呵呵的洗澡去了。走到浴室才想起来该洗澡的是克里斯，于是又走回床边拉着他一起去洗澡。克里斯看着傻笑着的恋人也跟着不由自主的跟着笑起来。

中午的时候莱奥的屁股几乎不肿了。小坏蛋扭扭捏捏的在克里斯把碗盘都放到洗碗机里之后和克里斯聊起了自己这两周半吃了这么多草，觉得克里斯该多补偿他一些。

“先来跑步。”克里斯正要换衣服，被他逗笑了。

“不要！健完身之后就没力气了……”莱奥不愿意。他知道克里斯每天跑步只是热身，之后还有很多组各种各样的训练。

“那……做完之后你得完成自己的健身计划。”克里斯已经开始退让了。

“你说的好像我每天在俱乐部不训练一样……”莱奥的假期哲学就是享受，偶尔踢球也纯粹是因为想踢，训练是在俱乐部和国家部会做的事情。

“你随便，我不会再妥协了。”克里斯挑了挑眉，已经换好运动短裤，他没穿上衣。莱奥咽了一下口水，看克里斯走到客厅，打开他的训练垫，自己躺了上去，不再看莱奥。

莱奥拿过克里斯那件本来和短裤摆在一起的运动短袖。他脱掉自己的运动短袖和短裤，换上和克里斯身上穿的短裤配套的那件，虽然克里斯的短袖能盖到他的大腿，但是莱奥还是因为太过羞耻没脱内裤。

克里斯正在拉伸。

莱奥光脚走过去。

“我和你一起锻炼。”莱奥这样说。克里斯看到他穿的衣服翻了一个巨大的白眼，指指另一张放在一边的训练用的垫子。莱奥自己打开它，放在和克里斯并排的地方。

“我帮你压腿。”克里斯说。他走过来跪在地上，抬起莱奥的一条腿，像一个真的助理教练一样手法专业的慢慢抬起，一手握着脚踝，一手扶住膝盖后面让莱奥的腿保持伸直的状态。

“哈啊……”莱奥脑海里有了不好的联想，没控制住呻吟了一声。

“天啊莱奥！我只是帮你压腿！”克里斯嘴上说着不满的话，手上的动作中还是很轻。

“我知道，克里斯！”莱奥把自己的腿抽了回来：“但你帮我就感觉……很色情……”

“我什么也没做。”克里斯举起双手以示清白。

“我知道……”莱奥起身让克里斯躺到他的垫子上：“到我帮你了。”

“OK”克里斯不疑有他，躺回了他自己的垫子。

“哼…… ”莱奥不客气，一屁股坐在克里斯胯间。

“你？”克里斯没想到，这也太直接了。

“硬起来……快点儿…… ”他用穿着内裤的臀部摩擦着克里斯的裆部。克里斯穿的运动短裤是不需要再穿内裤的，裤子里面自带一个网格布料的内裤一样的东西兜住阴茎以免运动的时候乱晃。现在莱奥的前后磨蹭让那网格布料那略显粗糙的质感让克里斯很快有了反应。

“莱奥……”克里斯自己半退下短裤，调整了一下阴茎的位置，让它刚好卡在莱奥的臀缝里。

“你好厉害……”莱奥称赞道。他一手撩起自己的短袖，叼在到嘴里咬住，一手把自己的内裤裆部的布料拉到一边，让臀缝儿，蛋蛋和小莱奥都漏出来，两腿分开，小腿跪在克里斯两侧，低下身子，继续蹭着克里斯硬起来的下体。

“哼……好湿……”克里斯感叹道。他把手枕在头后面，欣赏着莱奥的表演。

“你……你用手指…… ”莱奥看克里斯还不给自己扩张，现在那粗硬的肉棒沾着水，咯着他会阴的软肉，他着急起来。

“你自己来。”克里斯不为所动。

“我……好吧……”莱奥自己可以！他倾身向前趴在克里斯的锁骨位置，撅起屁股，伸进一根中指：“啊……嗯…… ”

“乖莱奥……”克里斯揉着他的头发，表扬着他。莱奥又加进去一根手指，学着克里斯的样子在自己的小穴里开合手指。克里斯看他撅着屁股费劲，帮他伸进去了第三根手指。克里斯的手指的加入让莱奥大叫起来。两个人配合默契的你进我出的用手操开了莱奥的后穴。莱奥立起身子，向后看了一眼，一手立起贴在克里斯腹肌上的大香肠，一手撑在克里斯的胸膛，对准角度，咬住嘴唇，坐了下去。

“嗯……哈啊……”莱奥叫出来，他喜欢极了。阴茎的头部撑开后穴的褶皱，莱奥的后穴自发的分泌出更多的液体，迎接粗壮的茎身插进来。

“别急……你就是贪吃……”克里斯出手稳住莱奥的腰：“啊……慢慢……下去。”

“不要…… ”莱奥去拍克里斯的手：“全喂给我…… ”他这样说着，但还是顺着克里斯的意思一点点来。莱奥的内裤变得碍事起来，莱奥想抬起屁股把内裤完全脱掉。被克里斯制止了。

“呼……”终于坐到底的时候莱奥长出一口气，开始上上下下动起屁股：“这……嗯……克里斯好大……这也是锻炼……”他一边动一边说。

“这样……”克里斯突发奇想，他把莱奥的脚往前拉，让莱奥由跪姿变成双腿大开蹲坐在他跨上的姿势：“这样……哈……练练深蹲。”

“掉……掉出去了……”换姿势的时候克里斯的老二从莱奥的小穴退了出去，莱奥立刻抓过来塞进屁股里。

“来……莱奥……一组十五个。”克里斯拍拍莱奥的屁股蛋儿。

“不……不要……”莱奥的屁股现在就着交合的姿势坐在克里斯跨上，他虽然不费力，可也享受不到抽插带来的快感：“哼…… 好吧……”他还是妥协了，自己动起来。

“一……二……嗯……三……哈啊……”克里斯忍不住挺腰顶了莱奥一下。

“不行……”莱奥伸手按住克里斯：“你不许动，我自己吃。嗯……五……六……哈……”克里斯的老二在里面操着莱奥的洞，那条不听话的内裤逃脱了莱奥的掌控，现在在小洞的边缘随着克里斯的肉棒进出摩擦着洞口最敏感的褶皱。

莱奥做完一组，又换回双腿跪在克里斯身侧的姿势，这个姿势整个小腿的腿面在垫子上，着力点更大更好发力。克里斯双手抱着他的屁股配合着让他自己骑着玩儿了一会儿，拍拍他的屁股，示意他下来。

还是很雄壮的阴茎拔出来的时候发出啵的一声，根部都是半透明的黏液，莱奥屁股里的水都被他带出来了。

“要从后面还是躺着？”克里斯征求他的意见。

“……嗯……先从后面……”莱奥不要做选择，他全都要。说完自己跪趴在垫子上，他没有把上半身完全贴在垫子上，而是用双手撑在地上。

“转过来。”克里斯示意他转一个方向。莱奥转过去才发现对面有面穿衣镜贴在墙上。

“你……哈……”他话没说完，克里斯按着他的腰把自己的老二插进了已经被操开了的屁股。

“看镜子！”克里斯命令道。莱奥抬起头，从镜子里看到克里斯整理了一下发型，他还故意用力，让自己的八块儿腹肌在镜子里看的清清楚楚。

“哈……克里斯……轻……轻点……”莱奥觉得克里斯的阴茎要捅到胃里了，他的小腹切实地感受到要被捅穿了。莱奥不好意思害羞的不想看自己被操的样子，可是忍不住盯着镜子，移不开眼。

“你趴下去。”克里斯伸手去推他的肩膀让他不要用手撑着身体。莱奥赶忙听命，脸和胸部贴着垫子，克里斯继续说：“抬头，看你的……哦……看你的屁股……莱奥……嗯…… ”

莱奥稍微转了一下头，看到镜子里克里斯帅气逼人的面孔，强壮精悍的上半身，本该是人鱼线的部位却被自己的屁股挡住了。那两瓣屁股又圆又白，上面的嫩肉随着克里斯在身后的撞击一下一下颤抖着，和耳边噗嗤噗嗤的水声打着一样的拍子。克里斯面部的棱角和肌肉的条理与莱奥浑圆的臀部和柔软的腰背部被压出的曲线在镜子里组合在一起，色情而香艳。

克里斯的手机突然唱起歌来。

“没事……”克里斯按住吓得立刻要逃开的莱奥，两只手拉住莱奥的细腰把人拽回来，钉在烙铁般的肉棍上。

“啊呜……你……你快射……”莱奥叫了一声，催促道。

“嗯……你躺下……”克里斯面对面趴在莱奥身上最容易射。

两个人迅速调整好姿势，克里斯第三次把阴茎插到莱奥下面的洞里。电话断了一次，过了一分钟又响起来。

“你……去接……”莱奥催促道，怕耽误了正事。

“别……别夹我莱奥……你放松，我就快了……快到了……”克里斯闭起眼，用手给莱奥打着飞机。又快速抽插了十几下，在莱奥的后穴里射了出来。莱奥自己也高潮了。

来不及拿纸给两个人擦擦，克里斯光着屁股去拿电话，还差点被挂在腿上的短裤拌个跟头。翻过身趴在垫子上的莱奥咬着手指看着他慌张的样子痴痴的笑出来，完全没发现自己侧腰被内裤松紧带勒出的红痕。

克里斯下午的时候临时补了个采访被电话叫走了。两个人都习惯了计划的临时变动，莱奥并不很难受，甚至因为可以不被克里斯监督着锻炼而窃喜。

晚上的时候给克里斯发短信：

【你今天说我性感，善良，勇敢，还有什么来着？】他问道。

【……不要脸？】克里斯秒回。

【滚！认真的！我要记下来。】莱奥回复：【你不说我就自己加了，温柔？纯洁？】

【？？？】克里斯先回过来三个问号：【前天谁在被操了三次之后掐着我的脖子强逼我硬起来，一边咬我一边骑着我，还说用力用力的？】

【……】莱奥咬咬嘴唇，不愿意承认这个人是他。

晚上睡觉前莱奥才想起来，自己还没回答克里斯当时问他的“为什么喜欢我”。

好吧，居然真的让我糊弄过去了，莱奥想。

总不能说因为你长的好看而我是个颜控吧……

上半部分  
完  
对于想看甜文儿的大家这篇文儿在这里就要结束了。

作者之后要开始狗血和虐了。


End file.
